The Heartbreakers
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure? Some slash, OC
1. The Contract

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: This takes place as kind of a side story to 'Win The Shot, Call The Spot'._

_.*._

Shawn took a deep breath, watching his sister looking through a camera with Hunter on the couch in her house in Cameron, North Carolina. He'd been trying to work up the strength to tell her what Vince said and he was finally ready.

.*.

Alexis Michaels was only 8 years younger than Shawn at 30 years of age, but sometimes, it didn't seem that way. Standing 3 inches shorter than her brother, she had jaw-length dirty blonde hair, purple, blue, black, and green streaking through it.

Learning wrestling from her brother and Matt and Jeff Hardy (who lived nearby), she'd been taught to defend herself from bigger opponents and all those in the locker room that wanted a piece of her.

.*.

"Lexy, can I talk to you?" Shawn asked. Alexis looked up at him as Hunter put the camera away.

"What's up, Shawn?" she asked.

"Alexis, when was the last time you went to a show?" Shawn asked.

"Um…" Alexis thought about it for a second. "2 weeks ago."

"What about last week?" Hunter asked. He'd wondered why he hadn't seen her at the show.

"I had plans with Jeff."

"Hunter, not helping.

"Sorry."

"Two weeks ago," Alexis repeated, Hunter staying quiet.

"In the audience?"

"Uh, no. I've always been backstage because you didn't want me alone with people you didn't know or trust. Your locker room, mostly."

"Pay-per-view?"

"All that I could go to, all backstage."

"Have you ever been in or beside the ring during a show?"

"Well, yeah. On your birthday, you had a show. I came out to wish you a happy birthday and give you a hug."

"Ever fought before? Against a real opponent?"

"Not on the show, technically. I've fought before in the ring unaired against Cody once. You've taught me to defend myself against bigger opponents and all the guys in the locker room and so has everyone else. Why?"

Shawn took another deep breath. "Vince came and talked to me a few days ago about you," he said. "He's seen you fight and thinks you can take care of yourself in a match against the guys. The audience liked you from the reaction you got when you came out." Another breath. "He wants you to join the WWE and be my tag-team partner."

Hunter and Alexis's jaws dropped. "Me?" Alexis repeated. "Join WWE?"

"You can refuse if you want," Shawn said, kneeling in front of his sister.

"Do you think I should refuse?" she asked, her blue eyes catching Shawn's.

"I think you can take care of yourself in a match and I'm not gonna tell you what to do."

Alexis bit down on her lower lip. "I-I'll do it," she decided finally.

Shawn gave a small smile, kissing her forehead as he stood up. "I'll go call Vince," he said, walking off to find a phone.

Alexis pulled her knees up to her chest, still biting on her lower lip. "You okay?" Hunter asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded. "Just nervous," she mumbled. "Shawn doesn't want me to get hurt."

Hunter smiled. "Sweets, no one wants you to get hurt," she said. "And no one will let you get hurt. First show will probably be just a contract signing." Alexis sighed, resting her head on the older's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You'll be fine, sweets. You'll be fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

The crowd cheered as the show came back on-air. The ring was covered in black and a table was set up in the middle, 2 chairs on one side, another on the other side. "Hello and welcome back to Monday Night RAW," the commentators said. "I'm Michael Cole joined by Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler and it looks like we're having a contract signing tonight."

"But who or what is going to be involved?" J.R. asked, looking at his partners.

Vince's music hit and the chairman himself walked down to the ring in his signature fashion, picking up a microphone from the table. "As I'm sure you've noticed, we're having a contract signing," he announced. "And I'm sure you're wondering who it's with."

"That's exactly what we're wondering, Mr. McMahon," J.R. commented.

_Oh, Oh, Shawn! I think I' m cute, I know I'm sexy…_

"It's Shawn Michaels!" King yelled, the crowd cheering for the approaching superstar.

Shawn climbed into the ring, shaking Vince's hand. He picked up another microphone. "No, no, I'm not getting a contract," he said, smiling at the crowd. "I'm out here because of the person who is." He looked at the entrance to backstage, his smile growing. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, my baby sister, Miss Alexis Michaels!"

Shawn's music played again as Alexis walked down the ramp with a smile in jeans and T-shirt. She waved to the crowd before sliding in the ring alongside her brother.

"Now, Miss Michaels has agreed to join our company," Vince announced. The crowd went wild.

"What? Shawn's sister in the WWE?" J.R. asked. "How is Shawn expected to get in trouble now?"

"Baby sister," Cole reminded him. "She's younger."

Everyone watched as Alexis signed the piece of paper Vince set on the table. She smiled, hugging him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Look! Mr. McMahon's blushing!" King yelled, all the commentators laughing at the pink on Vince's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Vince announced, clearing his throat slightly. "Shawn and Alexis Michaels! The Heartbreakers!" The two siblings bowed playfully with a smile, their hands intertwined.

"Thanks, Shawny," Alexis whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they walked out of the ring and back up the ramp. Shawn smiled back, squeezing his sister's hand lightly.

"Is that Alexis Michaels we hear actually saying 'thank you'?"

Alexis smiled, turning around to see two tall men, one with short dark brown hair and the other with shaggy light brown hair, both dressed in black T-shirts and jeans. "Chrissy!" she exclaimed happily, bounding over and hugging the two.

"And I get no hello?" the other teased with a grin.

"Nice to see you, too, Ally," she said. Shawn just looked confused, so she decided she'd better explain. "All those weeks I didn't go to Smackdown or celebrate with you guys after victories was because I went to see TNA: Impact." She motioned at the two men beside her, the one with short dark brown hair first. "This is Alex Shelly and this," she pointed at the other, "is Chris Sabin. They're the Motor City Machine Guns."

"And you must be Shawn Michaels," Chris said, holding out a hand. "Nice to finally meet you." Shawn was a little suspicious about not meeting the two before now or even knowing them but shook their hands respectively all the same.

"Lex, we need to get back together sometime," Chris said, slinging his arm around the younger blonde's shoulders.

"How about tonight?" Alexis suggested, still smiling as she looked at her friends.

"Actually, we have stuff to do for the show," Shawn interrupted, taking his sister back. "Lex, I have a match tonight and you need to be at ringside with me. I have a plan." He took Alexis's hand and started walking away down the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later!" she called over her shoulder as Shawn led her away. She slapped his shoulder when they were out of sight. "What was that for? Chris and Alex are my friends!"

Shawn sighed, letting go of his sister's hand. "Sorry, Lex," he apologized.

"Just as long as you don't do it again," she said. "Now, who's your match against tonight?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

_It's a new day! It's a new generation!_

As Legacy's music played, only Ted DiBiase stepped out in front of the crowd, Cody Rhodes in the hospital after the brutal Falls Count Anywhere match with Shawn the week prior. Ted ignored the jeers of the crowd as he slid into the ring, practically glaring at the crowd around him.

"This match is set for one-fall!" Lillian Garica announced, smiling at the crowd. "Introducing first, the challenger, from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing in at 235 pounds, he is one part of Legacy, Ted DiBiase!"

"DiBiase does not look happy, Cole," J.R. said as Ted continued to glare at the crowd.

_Oh, Oh, Shawn! You're my heartbreaker! Heart, heartbreaker. Just a sexy boy…_

"And their opponent," Lillian announced, "from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, and accompanied by his tag-team partner, he is one half of The Heartbreakers, Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn came out to the ramp dressed in his usual chaps but since he was in a new tag-team, the main color was black, but the sides were red and black striped, white hearts like the ones that were usually on his pants decorating the sides. Alexis was right behind him in a pair of baggy black pants with the same heart pattern decorating the waistband, black and white wrestling boots, and a black half-tank with the same heart in red on the back in a small design near the collar and the same picture as the tattoo on Shawn's arm on the front. Since the shirt was sleeveless and went down to stomach, you could see the Hardy Boyz logo tattoo on her right shoulder and part of her upper arm, the 'Heartbreak Kid' tattoo in red just above her belly button, and the black tattoo of swirling patterns from her forearms to where it disappeared under the black tape surrounding her wrists.

"Looks like Shawn is pumped up for this match, J.R.," King said as Shawn slid into the ring and struck his signature pose. Alexis walked over to the announcer's table, sitting on the edge and crossing her legs.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Michaels," J.R. said with a smile. Alexis smiled back, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"I think she likes you, J.R.!" King teased with a grin as the match started up.

After about 8 minutes or so, Shawn was holding his side as he climbed up to the top ropes, ready to hit the Flying Elbow on Ted. Alexis watched as Shawn hit the elbow, quickly sliding out of the ring and taking her hand, helping her into the ring. "What is Shawn doing?" J.R. asked, all the commentators staring at the siblings.

Alexis grinned as she stood in the corner, Ted starting to stir on the ground and trying to stand. She lifted her leg before slamming it down, Shawn grinning as he watched from beside her.

"I-I think she's tuning up the band, J.R.," Cole said in amusement, watching Alexis's leg go up and down as she got faster and faster.

Ted stood up on shaky legs and turned to face the turnbuckle, expecting to see Shawn just grinning stupidly at him. What he didn't expect to find was Alexis's foot ramming into his jaw in Shawn's signature Sweet Chin Music. The young man dropped to the mat in pain, Shawn quickly covering him to get the 3-count and the win. As the referee lifted Shawn's arm up in the air, Shawn took hold of Alexis's wrist, lifting her am in the air as well. She grinned, blowing the Ted a kiss before she and Shawn slid out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"I'm starting to like this kid," J.R. said with a grin as Shawn and Alexis disappeared backstage.

"That was awesome!" Alexis grinned, practically bouncing as she and Shawn walked toward their locker room backstage. "I've never done that on-air!"

Shawn smiled, ruffling his sister's hair. "That was a nice kick, Lex," he said. "Very nice Sweet Chin Music."

As they walked, Ted limped backstage, feeling the aftereffects of his match. He wanted a match against the Heartbreak Kid to get back at him for injuring his partner in their last match, he wanted revenge. But all his match resulted in was him getting his ass kicked and getting a Sweet Chin Music from someone who was just signed at the beginning of the show. Both Michaels would pay for what they did to Legacy and all he needed was a little help.

_.*._

_Okay, this story is just so I can get some ideas out of my mind and nothing more. If you wanna see a match, feel free to tell me. Any type of match and any opponent and it can either be Shawn vs. someone, Lexy vs. someone, or The Heartbreakers vs. someone._

_Alex and Chris will be featured in later chapters, I just wanted to introduce them to get that introduction out of the way. And for future reference, the outfits described when the Heartbreakers first appeared are their official ring outfits for their team until I want to change them or get another idea._

_I chose The Heartbreakers as their tag team name because my creative juices are really lacking at the moment and overall, I suck at titles and/or names. So, they are The Heartbreakers because Shawn is the Heartbreak Kid…so, yeah. Fear my non-creativity when it comes to names!_

_Shawn and Lexy's entrance theme is kinda a mix of Shawn's theme and 'Heartbreaker' by G-Dragon. Only problem, 'Heartbreaker' is in Japanese, so I'm using the English lyrics of the song and some of my own._


	2. Trouble In The Locker Room

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_And I kinda changed one of the rules in a match in this chapter, but only for this. Otherwise, I'm gonna try to stick to the rules._

_.*._

Alexis skipped through backstage, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. She was on her way to her and Shawn's locker room for the beginning of the RAW taping, her brother going to talk to Hunter for a bit. She was in a good mood because she and Shawn were having a tag-team match against Edge and Christian that show and she was excited to fight someone new.

"Well, well. Look who's all alone. Where's your big brother?"

Alexis turned around to see Ted leaning against the wall behind her, his arms crossed. "What's up?" she asked.

"Where's your brother?" Ted asked, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Talking to Hunter last I checked," she said, a little cautious of the way he looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Your little move last week cost me my match," he practically growled, getting off the wall and walking closer.

"Heh, you would've lost anyway," Alexis told him with a smirk. "You kinda suck." She gasped as Ted pushed her against the wall, his arm at her throat to keep her still.

"You don't know who you're talking to," he growled, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Get. Off. Me," she growled right back, moving her leg behind Ted's and swinging it back toward the wall. DiBiase fell back on the floor as he lost his balance, Alexis's leg coming around and driving into his side for good measure. She turned her back on the Legacy member, continuing her walk to the locker room. Her good mood had vanished.

"Lexy!"

This time, she looked up and saw Jeff smiling and waving at her, Matt right next to him. "We saw you and Shawn last week," Jeff said as she walked over to them. "That was awesome!" Alexis smiled. The younger Hardy had a way of making her feel better when she felt bad.

"Do you guys have a match tonight?" Alexis asked, looking up at the two brothers.

"Against Mikey and Morrison," Jeff replied, nodding.

"A match that we are late for," Matt said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Come on, Jeffro."

"See ya later, Lex!" Jeff called over his shoulder as his brother drug him down the hallway and out of sight.

The blonde smiled, turning and walking into her and Shawn's locker room, closing the door behind her. "Didn't take long for our door to be tagged, did it?" Shawn asked.

Alexis looked confused until she opened the door again, covering her mouth with a smile as she saw what was painted there. 'Jeff Rules!' in green with the Hardy Boyz symbol next to it next to the gold plate with 'The Heartbreakers' etched in it; 'V1 Forever!' in black in the corner; 'SUCK IT!' in neon green spray paint under the nameplate.

"So we can blame Matt, Jeff, and Hunter?" she asked, closing the door again.

Shawn smirked, pulling up one leg of his ring chaps and sliding on a boot. "Probably," he agreed. "Better get dressed. The match is coming up."

"You're not ready either," his sister pointed out, pulling off her shirt and pulling on the shirt she was going to wear during the match; living next to the Hardys and practically living in the WWE locker room since Shawn started in the company had practically robbed her of all modesty.

"Yeah, but I'm almost there," the Showstopper pointed out, tying the last lace of his boot before switching legs.

Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile, shaking her head. She shrugged out of her pants and kicked her sandals off, pulling on her ring pants. "You're an idiot," she teased as she dug through her bag for her boots.

"Moron," Shawn shot back, pulling his pant leg down when he was done with his shoe.

"Meanie."

"Meanie."

"You copied. You lose the battle."

Shawn laughed, standing up when he noticed the time. "Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm as she held up her boots in triumph. "Our match is right now!"

"Shawn!" Alexis squeaked when she was suddenly dragged down the hallway with her shoes in hand. "I don't even have shoes on yet!"

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas," Lillian announced in the ring as the music started up, "with a combined weight of 385 pounds, Shawn and Alexis, The Heartbreakers!"

_Oh, oh, Shawn! You're my heartbreaker, heart heartbreaker, just a sexy boy…_

Shawn and Alexis ran out on the ramp, Shawn's hand still holding onto his sister's arm. "Does she have any shoes on, J.R.?" Cole asked, looking at the boots still in the younger blonde's hand.

"Looks like she's a little late," J.R. joked, laughing.

Both Michaels walked down to the ring and slid in, Shawn striking his signature pose as Alexis dropped her boots to the ring floor and waved at the crowd with a smile. Shawn stood up straight again as Lillian got back in the ring, stepping to the side.

_You think you know me…_

"And from Tampa Bay, Florida, with a combined weight of 468 pounds," she announced. "Edge and Christian!"

The music kept playing as the two blondes walked down to the ring, looking around as the crowd as they stood in the middle of the ring. Shawn slid out of the ring to set his hat and shirt by the announcer's table, Alexis leaning against the ring ropes as she pulled up a pant leg to try and get her shoes on.

"Doesn't seem like she cares her opponents are in the ring and her brother isn't," J.R. pointed out. He and King watched as Jay leaned against one of the ring corners, Adam watching as Alexis lost her balance, her boot dropping out of her hand as she tried to keep herself upright.

The commentators and the crowd all watched in surprise as Adam reached out and grabbed Alexis's arm, helping her stand up again. Then, as she leaned against the ropes, he knelt down and lifted her leg slightly, pushing up her pant leg and slipping on her boot, knotting the laces tightly to make sure they didn't fall off. "What is Edge doing?" King yelled, still watching in disbelief as Adam repeated the process for her other foot.

Shawn turned around to see Adam touching his sister and practically threw himself back into the ring. He pushed the blonde away, stepping protectively in front of the younger blonde with a glare at Edge. Adam held up his hands to show he meant no harm and stepped away, looking at Alexis as he walked back to lean against the ropes next to Jay. The youngest blonde blushed lightly, turning her eyes to the ground as Shawn turned around to face her. Alexis shook her head quickly, eyes still on the ground as she stepped out to stand on the apron, leaning on the ropes as Adam did the same and the bell rang to start the match.

The Heartbreak Kid, still mad at Adam for daring to touch his sister, decided to take his anger out on the one person he was allowed to. Jay. He put the younger into a headlock, quickly throwing him to the ground and backing away. A few running clotheslines later and Jay was on the ground again.

A minute or two later and Shawn was still on top of the match, but Jay was looking worse-for-wear. Shawn pulled Captain Charisma up to his feet only to receive a few boots to the stomach and a quick, but powerful, clothesline to knock him to the ground. Jay crawled his way back to Adam, slapping their palms together just as Shawn tagged in his sister.

Adam just looked at Alexis as she climbed into the ring, her hands in front of her in case he tried to get her to the ground. Sure, she knew how to wrestle against guys like him, but that doesn't mean she still wasn't nervous she'd get hurt. And with a guy like Adam, you never know what he's thinking. But he didn't even go for a headlock. Just stood there looking at her. Then, to everyone's surprise, he got down on the mat, lying down with his shoulders on the ground. Alexis cocked her head to the side, confused as hell as to what the Ultimate Opportunist was thinking. The ref started counting, Adam staying on the ground until he reached 10 and the bell rang to end the match.

"Here are your winners," Lillian announced, "Shawn and Alexis Michaels, The Heartbreakers!" As the music played, the ref held up both blonde's arms. But Alexis wasn't thinking about the win. She was still looking at Adam as he stood up and climbed out of the ring, helping Jay walk back up the ramp to get him checked out by a trainer. Shawn took Alexis's arm when she didn't move and led her backstage to their locker room, making her sit on the bench.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in," he ordered. "I need to find Hunter." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Alexis bit down on her lower lip, drawing her knees up to her chest as the match replayed over and over in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Adam lifted Alexis's leg, pushing up her pant leg before sliding on her boot. "What are you doing?" she asked, something no one except Adam heard._

"_Putting your boots on," he replied, tying the final knot before setting her foot down and picking up the other one._

"_Why?" she asked again. _

_Adam picked up her boot, sliding it onto her foot before starting to tie it in place. "Because I like you," he admitted, keeping his eyes on his work. "And if Shawn knew, he'd kill me." All the younger blonde could do was stare as the older finished with her boot, letting her leg fall to the ground again. Her eyes never left his as Shawn stepped between them and he backed away._

Alexis took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her knees and burying her face in them. She heard a knock on the door and threw Shawn's order out the window. She needed to talk to someone and it was probably just Matt or Jeff. "Come in," she called.

"Told you she was here alone. I saw Michaels go into Hunter's locker room."

"Heh. Probably to get himself a good fuck before coming back to his precious baby sister."

Alexis's head shot up to stare into the eyes of Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton, both in full ring clothes. "What are you doing here?" she growled, still remembering what Ted had done to her not 30 minutes earlier. "Get the fuck out of here."

Ted smirked, walking closer with his arms crossed. "I was just wondering how it felt to be the little sister to the great Shawn Michaels," he said, an almost innocent tone to his voice. Lexy didn't believe it for a second. "I mean, you're not that good at what he does. Why would Vince want you to join the company? You're just a pretty face with not much else behind it."

"You think I can't do this?" she yelled back, standing up with her fists clenched at her sides. "I've had to live with people thinking they could take advantage of me just because of my brother! I moved to Cameron just to get away from everyone like that!"

"And met those reject Hardys," Randy smirked, his eyes never leaving the young Michaels.

"They. Are. Not. Rejects," Alexis ground out, turning her glare to the Viper for the time being. "They're better than you'll ever be."

"Not for long. Pretty soon that little Rainbow-Haired Fairy will take one too many." That did it. The blonde's fist connected with his jaw, making him step back a few inches.

"Shut up!" she screamed, her eyes starting to water. She always knew Jeff had a problem with drugs, but he'd gotten better and hearing that had just sent her over the edge. "You don't know anything about them or me or my brother!" She couldn't take it anymore. She walked backwards until her back was against the wall, her fingers tangled in her hair since she hadn't put it up for the match.

"I think we've done enough for today," Randy said, still smirking at the breaking Michaels.

"Not yet," Ted said, walking over to Alexis. "I'll meet you in the locker room." Randy turned and walked away, leaving the two alone. Ted grabbed one of her wrists, holding it above her head against the wall. He used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face then grabbed her other wrist and held it above her head. "Your brother cost Cody his last match and put him in the hospital," he growled, his face dangerously close to hers. "You cost me my match with Shawn." He laughed for a second, something that made Alexis cringe slightly. "I guess I'll just take my next win from you." He forced a kiss on her, moving to hold her wrists in one hand. Alexis struggled, trying to break away as his free hand slid down her torso and gripped the waist of her pants only to have the older bite down on her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. When Ted leaned back to get a new breath of air, she rammed her head into his, knocking him back a few steps. Alexis slapped him as hard as she could, her hand over her mouth as she ran out of the locker room as fast as she could, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just needed to find Shawn or Hunter or Mark or Jeff or Matt or someone she could trust. The blonde ran into the first room she could find with an open door and slammed it shut behind her, leaning against it as she slid to the floor with her hand still over her mouth.

"You okay?"

The voice startled her and she looked up to see Adam in jeans with his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, a shirt in his hands. Alexis nodded, trying to hide the fact she was crying. Adam frowned, pulling his shirt on before walking over and kneeling in front of her. He lifted her chin, wiping away a few stray tears. "What happened?" he asked.

Alexis took a shaky breath with her hand still over her mouth, shaking her head. Adam frowned again, gently taking her hand and bringing it away from her mouth, not happy at all at what he saw. Alexis's bottom lip looked cut, a small line of blood dripping down her chin. "You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked. She shook her head. "Can you talk?" She nodded. "Want me to find Shawn?" She shook her head again.

"Mark," she said softly. "I want Mark."

Adam sighed, standing up. "You're gonna have to move a bit if you want me to find him," he said gently. Alexis nodded and scooted over a bit so he could open the door. "I'll be right back." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Alexis brought her legs up to her chest again, folding her arms over them and resting her head on them, closing her eyes.

"I almost had her," Ted muttered, pacing in Legacy's locker room. "She'll tell someone. She'll never be alone again and I'll be dead."

"I can take care of anyone she tells," Randy said, smirking at the thought of punting someone again.

"Her fucking daddy in the company is the Undertaker!" Ted yelled at him, nervously biting down on the nails of one of his hands.

Randy thought about that for a second. "She won't tell," he told the other.

"How the fuck do you know?"

"If she tells, she'll have to admit that she disobeyed Shawn's order and gets in trouble."

Ted growled softly, still pacing. "Cody comes back next week. I'll try to get her alone then."

"Alexis."

"She looks asleep."

"Shut up. Alexis."

Alexis stirred, slowly opening her eyes to see Mark kneeling in front of her with Adam standing behind him. "Markie," she said softly, holding her arms out to him.

Mark gave a small smile until he saw her bottom lip and his gaze hardened almost immediately. He helped her stand up, wincing as he stood up as well; his old knee injuries were starting to flare up after kneeling. "Who did this to you?" he practically growled, running his thumb over her lip.

"I…I just bit my lip too hard," she lied. Adam knew she was lying and he was sure Mark knew it, too. "I'm fine." She faked a smile, knowing it would partially please the Undertaker. "Can you take me to the hotel?" Mark nodded, opening the door. "Wait. Can I talk to Adam alone for a second?" The Phenom looked at the older blonde with a slight glare before closing the door as he walked out. "Adam, thanks." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind a tiny spot of blood from her cut. Blushing, she reached up and wiped it away. "Sorry."

"If you want to talk…" Adam trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. He reached into his bag and scribbled something on a scrap of paper, handing it to her. "Call me."

Alexis smiled, pocketing the number. She walked out of the room, taking Mark's hand before walking with him down the hallway and out of sight. "Shawn's gonna kill me," Adam muttered, banging his head against the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay, chipmunk?" Mark asked as he drove them to their hotel; it wasn't that far from the arena.

Alexis nodded, looking out the window at the buildings they passed. "There's an ice cream shop," she noticed, watching it pass by. "Can we go there tomorrow?"

Mark nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Something was wrong, something she wasn't telling him. He'd have to get Shawn to talk to her and see if he could get it out of her. Maybe tomorrow.

_.*._

_I'm having __way__ too much fun with this._

_Anyway, yeah. Ted's an ass. And Randy's just kinda going along with it 'cause he has nothing better to do. Oh, and I usually don't have Ted and/or Cody as the bad guys, but it was a random pick (put names on paper, crumpled up, had a friend pick them) and they turned up. Completely random._

_Jeff and Matt are gonna come in at some point in the next chapter or the one after that. As well as Alex and Chris. And Cody. Him too._


	3. Confessions

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Kind of a short chapter. I'm doing chapters in the sense of every new chapter is a week after the previous chapter on Monday Night RAW, so the shorter ones are the days in between. And I'm putting a lot of people on different brands then the ones they're really on. But you could've probably guessed that._

_Note Note: Some characters are gay. They are because I want them to be and they're cute together. You'll figure out who they are as it goes along._

_.*._

Mark opened his eyes when the phone rang, picking up the receiver to stop the wakeup call. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, careful not to disturb the blonde on the other bed.

Alexis had stayed the night in his room; Shawn had called to make sure she was okay. Her lip looked fine, but Mark didn't want her biting on it in case it opened up again. Shawn still didn't know about what had happened after the match the previous night and she begged Mark not to tell.

As the shower started up, Alexis opened her eyes, crawling to the end of the bed. She reached off the bed, fishing around on the floor before bringing up her phone and the number she'd saved. "Please pick up," she whispered, dialing quickly.

"Hello?" Adam's voice came through the speaker sounding a little groggy.

"It's Lexy," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat a bit. "Mark's taking me to the ice cream place down the street from the arena. Can you meet me there?"

"I'll be there."

Alexis smiled, hanging up as the bathroom door opened again and Mark walked out. "Who was it?" he asked. He was already ready to go and dressed; black jeans, a dark gray T-shirt, black shoes.

"Wrong number," she lied flawlessly. "Imma go get dressed." She grabbed the small bag Shawn had dropped off the night before and headed into the bathroom, leaving her phone behind on the bed. Mark wanted to make sure everything was alright, picking up her phone when he heard water running and flipped it open. He frowned, eyes hardening when he saw the number.

Alexis walked out of the bathroom about a half hour later, seeing Mark lying on the bed and watching an old movie on TV. She was wearing a mint green shirt, the top of it brown and dotted with red, gray jeans, and dark gray cowboy boots. Her eyes were lined in black with a bit of green shadowing, pink gloss hiding the cut on her lip well enough. "Ready to go?" she asked, sliding her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Glenn called me," Mark said as they walked out, sliding the room key into his wallet. "He's bringing some people to meet us." Alexis gave him a questioning look, silently asking who was coming. "Mike, both Johns, Matt, Jeff, Randy, and Evan."

Alexis flinched at the sound of 'Randy', something that didn't go unnoticed by the Undertaker. "That it?" she asked, her voice softer than it had been a minute ago.

"Shawn and Hunter were going to try and stop by," Mark added. Alexis bit down on her lower lip again. "Don't do that. You'll open it again." She obediently stopped biting as they walked, quickly coming to the ice cream shop. She peered in almost shyly when he opened the door. Mark smiled gently at her; smiles were rare from him and only given to her or Jeff. "Go on in," he said, pushing gently on her back. "I'll buy whatever you want."

"Lex!" Chris and Alex waved at the blonde as she walked in.

Alexis smiled, going over to the counter where her friends were. Mark saw Shawn and immediately walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "We need to talk."

"What flavor are you getting, Evan?" Jeff asked. There were a few of them pressed against the glass and trying to pick a flavor.

"Matty?" Evan asked, looking back at his lover.

"2 scoops," the elder Hardy said. "That's it."

Evan pouted. "3 scoops and…I'll do that thing you wanted me to do." Matt shifted in his seat, crossing his legs uncomfortably.

"3 scoops," he said quickly.

JoMo smirked. "So, what is he gonna do later?" he teased.

"Shut up or I tell Mike you cheated on him with Jericho," he hissed, making sure his voice was low enough so no one else could hear him.

"That was a drunken mistake and you know it!" the brunette hissed back. Matt smirked.

Evan stuck his tongue out at the 4 next to him. "I get 3 scoops," he bragged.

"Yeah, 'cause Matt's buying it and you're his slut," Chris pointed out, pulling out his wallet. "Damn it. AJ hasn't repayed me yet."

"I got it," Alex said, reaching into his back pocket.

"Mark's paying for mine," Alexis said with a smile.

"Lucky," Jeff pouted.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, leaning against the wall outside the shop.

"It's Alexis," Mark replied, his tone a bit solemn. That got Shawn's attention. "She didn't want you to know, but something happened yesterday after your match. She won't tell me anything but her lip was bleeding when I was brought to her."

Shawn clenched and unclenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool. "Do you know who?" he ground out. He sounded pissed and he had a good reason. Someone had touched his sister and hurt her and he didn't know it was happening to stop it!

Mark shook his head. "She wouldn't say," he replied. He didn't tell him about her reaction to Randy's name because he didn't want Shawn to immediately jump to conclusions and possibly get himself suspended for his efforts. "Shawn." He put his hand on the Showstopper's shoulder to clam him down. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Alexis will tell you when she's ready."

Shawn took a deep breath and nodded. He was starting to act like Alexis's father and he wasn't. He was her brother and he needed to accept that, no matter how hard it was.

Alexis was still looking at the ice cream when her phone rang, vibrating silently in her pocket. "It's Adam," the text read. "I'm outside. Can you meet me?" She looked around, seeing Mark and Shawn coming back inside.

"I need some fresh air," she said, stepping toward the door. She pushed on Shawn's shoulder when he tried to join her. "Alone." Walking outside, she walked to the side of the building, smiling when she saw Adam leaning against the wall with an ice cream in hand.

"Ice cream?" he asked, holding out another vanilla cone dotted with red sprinkles. Smiling, she took it and gave it a small lick. "What do you need?"

"I need someone I can trust if something happens again," she explained in a soft voice, taking another lick. "I would go to Mark, but he'd tell Shawn. I'd go to Jeff, but he'd tell Matt who'd tell Shawn. Everyone I could tell would ultimately tell Shawn. Except you. I don't know why and I don't wanna know."

"What happened?" Adam asked. He tried to focus, but he kept getting drawn to her mouth where a bit of ice cream was sitting at the corner of her mouth.

"Ted kissed me," she admitted softly.

"DiBiase?" She nodded. "Is that why your lip…?" He trailed off as she nodded.

"He said I'm just a pretty face with nothing else and I shouldn't be in the company and I cost him his match and—" Adam shut her up with a kiss, his ice cream dropping to the ground. Alexis blinked a few times as the kiss continued, but her eyes soon fluttered shut, her own ice cream dropping to the ground as her arms looped around his neck.

Adam pulled away first, brushing a strand of green-streaked hair out of her eyes. "DiBiase doesn't know what he's talking about," he said gently with a smile.

The younger blonde blushed, bowing her head with a small smile of her own. "I-I should be getting back inside," she stuttered nervously. "Shawn will start to wonder where I am."

Adam nodded, lifting her chin and pressing another kiss to her lips. "Call me," he said before he walked away. Alexis bit down on the inside of her cheek as she smiled, walking back into the ice cream shop.

"And what were you doing out there for so long, Miss Michaels?" Chris teased as she walked back through the door. "Fresh air?"

"Yeah, smartass," she shot back, playfully smacking the back of his head. "You should get some. Very refreshing."

"Lex, can I talk to you?" Shawn asked, standing up. "Alone?" She nodded. The older blonde took her hand gently and led her out of the shop, walking with her back to the hotel.

"What's going on, Shay-Shay?" she asked as they walked into their hotel room. Shawn smiled at the nickname; she hadn't used it in a while and if Hunter knew, he'd never let it go.

"You have to promise you won't run out of the room and actually talk to me," Shawn bargained, holding his hand out for a shake. "Deal?" Alexis nodded after a thought, shaking her brother's hand. "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Who told you?" she asked, eyes wide in fear. Shawn didn't miss that look.

"Mark," he admitted, leaning against the wall across from the bed Alexis stood in front of. "He's worried about you and told me something happened yesterday. And then I see you making out with Copeland? What's going on?"

"You saw that?" Alexis's knees hit the back of the bed and she fell back onto it with a small bounce. Shawn nodded. "Oh my god! You spied on me! You promised you would let me go alone and you spied on me!"

"For the record, I didn't spy on you," Shawn defended, holding up his hands. "I wanted to make sure you were okay when you didn't come back."

"Well, he kissed me."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because…well, it just does! Now, why did he kiss you?"

"Because he likes me!"

Shawn took a deep breath, crossing his arms as he tried to avoid his sister's gaze. "Lex, he doesn't like you," he said gently. He didn't want to say it, but she needed to hear it. "He never did. He's using you." Alexis's mouth opened and closed, her voice suddenly gone. "That's what he does. He finds a girl and uses her for his own personal gain. That's what happened with Lita, that's what happened with Vickie, that's what happened to a lot more."

"You're lying to me," Alexis finally said, gripping the bed sheets under her fingers. "He said he liked me. He kissed me."

Shawn shook his head. He strode over and grabbed his sister's shoulders, kneeling down to her height. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, I care about you. You know that. Everyone knows I care for you more than anything else. And I'm trying to help you get out before you get hurt. Adam Copeland is not someone to get attached to. Once he's done with you, he'll throw you aside and find some other worthless girl to use."

Alexis's eyes started to water. "I-I'm w-worthless?" she asked.

Shawn's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "Lex, you're not worthless. You're special," he argued. "I love you. Hunter and Mark love you. Matt and Jeff love you. You're not worthless."

Alexis shook her head, tears threatening to fall. She pushed her brother away and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it before he could try and open it. "Alexis, open the door," Shawn called gently, knocking a few times on the door. "You promised you wouldn't run away."

"No, I promised I would run out of the room," Alexis called through the door, using a tissue to wipe away the water in her eyes. She grabbed her eyeliner from the pocket of her jeans and reapplied it where it had smudged from the tissue. "I'm still in the room. Go away."

Shawn sighed, letting his head fall against the door. "This is my room, too, Lex," he said. "You're gonna have to come out sooner or later."

The blonde shook her head, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Can I stay in your room for a bit?" she texted, sending it to Adam. Several seconds later, it vibrated with the answer.

"Sure. 304. Just knock."

Taking a deep breath and making sure it didn't look like she was crying, she opened the door, Shawn almost falling on her from the position he was in. "I'm gonna get my stuff from Mark's room," she said, walking out before he could ask. Once outside, she ran down the hallway and up the stairs a flight.

Adam strode across his room when he heard a knock on the door, opening it for Alexis to walk in. "Thanks," she said softly, her arms folded over her chest. She looked around and saw his bag lying open on one of the beds, a pair of jeans laid over the TV. "Is it only you here?" she asked, not seeing anyone else's stuff.

"There's someone here now," he admitted, closing the door behind her as she walked in. He locked the deadbolt quietly and leaned against the door to hide it. "He's in the bathroom."

Alexis cocked her head to the side slightly, wanting to know who it was, but the older blonde stopped talking after that. She peered inside the bathroom, but there was no one there. "Adam, there's no one—"

"Hello, Miss Michaels."

Alexis's blood froze in her veins. Turning around slowly, she saw Ted standing over her. "A-Adam?" she stuttered, taking a step backwards. She kept walking backwards until she ran into something. That something was Adam's chest. Ted walked closer, practically sandwiching her in between them.

"She looks like a mint ice cream sundae, doesn't she?" Adam asked, his eyes hungrily moving up and down her body like he was looking at his next meal. Ted laughed as the other grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back.

"Should've listened to big brother Shawn," Ted said with a small grin, using two fingers to lift her chin. "He was only trying to protect you."

"I'm not afraid of you," she growled.

"You should be."

Slowly letting out a breath, Alexis kicked her leg up into Ted's groin and threw her head back, feeling it connect with Adam's nose. Wiggling out of his grip, she raced to the door before either could recover, noticing the lock at the last second and slipping out. Racing back to her room, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself that she had stood up to them and gotten away with it. How wrong she was.

_.*._

_I know, I know. Y'all were thinking… "Adam's a good guy!" But he's not. At least not in this story. Maybe in another one. Maybe. Cody comes back next chapter! And something else that I'll have a lot of fun with involving Punk and a microphone. : )_


	4. StraightEdge Rivalries

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_.*._

"Lex, you dropped this again."

Shawn handed his sister her script for the night. She'd been going over it the past couple of nights and every time she put it in her pocket, it always fell out. She still hadn't told Shawn about Adam and their last encounter, but she figured he'd find out at some point, so she didn't have to rush it.

"Lexy, you ready for tonight?" Jeff asked, walking up to his friend and slinging an arm around her shoulders. Matt was off with Evan somewhere, so they didn't have to worry about him.

"To tell Punky off?" Alexis asked back with a smile. "Of course. I'm always ready to do that." Phil, Jeff, and Alexis had a storyline starting that night, something that would continue over the next couple of weeks and hopefully entertain the fans.

"Lex, you seen Adam anywhere?" Jay asked as he walked up to the two blondes in the hallway.

She shook her head. "Not since Thursday," she replied. "Sorry, JJ."

"Tell me if you see him," he called over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Jeff, I think Mark has Skittles for you," Shawn said, the Enigma's face lighting up.

"Bye Lexy! Bye Shawn!" he yelled as he ran off to find his precious candy. Alexis laughed, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Lex, what happened with you and Adam?" Shawn asked. She automatically quieted down. "I'm not trying to be overprotective. Just asking."

"You were right," she muttered, kicking at a spot on the floor. "He's a bastard."

"Alexis," her brother said sternly.

"Sorry, jerk."

"Better." She smiled.

"So how'd it go with Hunter last night?" she asked as they walked down the hallway together.

Shawn blushed lightly, clearing his throat a bit. "H-How did you know I was out with him last night?" he asked nervously.

She smirked. "Shay, his room is right next to ours. You really think I didn't hear everything that went on last night?"

Shawn's jaw dropped before he gave his sister a mock glare. "You are getting it when I get my hands on you," he said.

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "You're gonna have to catch me first," she replied, taking off down the hallway with her brother right behind her.

"Hi Hunter!" she called when she passed the Game. "Bye Hunter!"

Hunter smiled when he saw Shawn right behind her. Looks like he found out she could hear everything. Well, no harm done. To him, at least, he thought with another grin.

Alexis laughed as she turned a corner, Shawn a little behind her. "Hey, Michaels!" one of the security called. "And…little Michaels! You're on!"

"The DX promo!" Alexis exclaimed, excitedly as she skidded to a stop, Shawn almost running into her. "You can kill me later, Shay. Right after I kill that security dude for calling me little."

Shawn nodded with a small grin, trying to catch his breath as she took a microphone and they joined Hunter.

_Are you ready…? You think you can tell us what to do. You think you can tell us what the wear. You think that you're better? Well, you better get ready. Bow to the master…Break it down!_

The crowd screamed as the three walked out, Hunter in full DX gear, Shawn in a DX shirt and his Heartbreakers chaps, Alexis in her Heartbreakers gear, 'DX' spray painted in neon green over the front of her shirt. "Well, looks like DX is in the house tonight," King commented with a grin.

"And look! They've recruited a new member!" J.R. noticed. "Shawn's sister is in DX!"

The three climbed into the ring, a microphone with Alexis and anther with Hunter. He looked around with a slight grin. "Columbus, Ohio," he said. "Are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "No, Columbus, I said! Are…You…Ready?"

"This is turning out to be a great night, J.R.," King laughed.

"Then," the Game continued, "for the thousands in attendance…for the millions watching at home…and for Vince McMahon," He looked at Alexis with a grin, "who decided we needed something a little hotter in the locker room." Alexis blushed at the whistles from the crowd. "Lllllllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!" **(1)**

"And if you're not down with that," Shawn added, taking the microphone from the slightly younger, "then we've only got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" the crowd screamed.

Shawn walked over to his sister who was staring off into space. "Lex?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Lex, you in there?"

"Use her full name," Hunter suggested when she didn't respond.

"Alexis Shawn Hic—"

Alexis's leg came around and knocked her brother off his feet before he could finish. "Call me that I may have to tell people what I call you," she threatened sweetly.

"Aw, now I wanna know," Hunter whined as Shawn stood up.

"Buy me Skittles later and we'll talk," she bargained with a smile.

"Lex, did you hear anything we said?" Shawn asked. "You know, two words?"

Alexis thought about it for a second. "Two words?" she repeated. "You mean suck it?" He nodded. "I heard that part but…" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"You seem confused," Hunter said. "Perhaps a visual aid will help." He grabbed the waist of his trunks.

"No, no, no, never, nuh uh, not gonna happen, forget about it," Shawn said, glaring at the Game. "We are not exposing my baby sister to that in the middle of the show."

"I guess I can wait 'til after the show," Hunter said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Where in the script does it even say you need to take off your pants in front of my sister?" Shawn asked.

"Dunno. I don't have a script on me. You?"

"Let me look." He reached into his pocket. "DX wristband." He threw it to the crowd and pulled something out of the waist of his pants. "The new Heartbreakers shirt." Into the crowd.

"Which, by the way, is available on wweshop. com," Alexis added. **(2)**

"Don't have a script," Shawn mumbled, throwing the DX glowsticks he'd had in his boot to the crowd. "Lex?"

The youngest blonde sighed, reaching into the side pockets of her pants. Out of one pocket she had a stack of stapled papers and out of the other she had her cell phone. She flipped through her papers. "It says Hunter's pants stay on," she said. "And on is capitalized, bold, and underlined a lot."

"What did I tell you?" Shawn asked. "See. Now keep your pants on."

"Now that that's cleared up." Alexis stuffed the papers back in her pocket, holding up her phone. "Who wants to hear Shawn's voicemail tone?" The crowd cheered.

"You wouldn't," her brother dared. He'd left his phone in their locker room.

"Oh, wouldn't I," Alexis smirked, pressing speed dial two. The phone rang for a bit, finally reaching the voicemail.

_Oh, oh, Shawn! _Then his own voice came in, the music playing wordlessly in the background. _I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy. I'm not at home, or on the other line. So leave your name, and a message. And I'll get back, at a later time. I'm just a sexy boy, sex-y boy… _**(3)**

Hunter was doubled over laughing as Lexy closed her phone, giggling. Shawn couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Alexis…" he finally got out.

"This public service announcement has been brought to you by your friends at D-Generation X," she said, smiling at the crowd. Hunter was still laughing. "Here to remind you that if you're not down with that, then we've only got two words for ya."

Hunter smirked, leaning in. "Suck it," they said together.

Shawn didn't move as their music started up again, still in a slight state of shock. Lexy smiled, leaning in and whispering something in his ear. He immediately shook his head, blinking a few times. "I'm good," he muttered, sliding out of the ring with her and walking back up the ramp with Hunter.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," J.R. commented as DX's music kept playing. "Wonder how the rest of the night will go."

"I'm gonna kill you for playing that, you know that right?" Shawn asked as he and Alexis walked back to their locker room. Hunter had to talk to Vince and Alexis had to change her shirt for the next segment she had.

"Well, at least I'll die laughing," she teased, crossing her hands behind her head. "What about Hunt? He laughed too!"

"Yeah, but he didn't play it on the show," Shawn pointed out, lightly pinching her arm as the start of her punishment.

"Well, my way's just more fun," she said with a smile, opening the door to their locker room. She went over to her bag and pulled out her usual shirt to wear to matches, pulling a fire engine-red belt through her pants. "And fun beats out boring."

Shawn shook his head with a smile, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as his sister changed shirts and flattened her hair. "When's the match?" he asked.

"Well, Punk's in a match right now with Jericho to defend his World Heavyweight Championship," Alexis replied, combing her fingers through her bangs and bringing out the royal blue streaks in them. "Jeff's doing at ringside doing commentary. I'm supposed to go out after the match when Punk goes into another one of his straight-edge speeches."

"When will Vince stop saying he has to make those," Shawn muttered, shaking his head again. "It only makes the fans hate him."

"But everyone knows he's not that bad," she argued, checking her reflection in the mirror. She pulled a small makeup bag out of her duffel bag and pulled out her eyeliner, reapplying it quickly along with a bit of lip gloss. "Besides, this just means I get to make fun of him in front of a TV audience. And you know how I love doing that." She wiped something away from the corner of her mouth before turning to her brother. "How do I look?"

"Horrible," Shawn teased. "Your makeup looks terrible and your hair dye is running." Alexis pouted, jutting out her lower lip and making her brother laugh. "You look fine, Lex. Go have fun."

She smiled, kissing his cheek before opening the door. "You have fun with Hunter while I'm gone," she teased, sliding out before he could get out a comeback.

Phil got to his knees on the ring floor, hugging his title to his chest. Chris rubbed the back of his head, looking back at the ring before walking the rest of the way up the ramp and backstage to the locker rooms. Jeff sat at the announcer's table with a headset on, his arms crossed. He was in full ring gear, but he didn't have a match that night. Phil called for a microphone, standing up and leaning against the ropes as it was handed to him.

"See this, Jeff?" he asked, holding up his title. "This is something you'll never get."

"Yes, because if I go straight-edge, I automatically get a title," Jeff smirked, crossing his legs as well.

"You see these?" Phil held up a small white bottle filled with liquid, shaking it slightly. "This is Ophthalmic solution. **(4)** Because of the eye injury I received last week, I have to use this 3 times a day. This is prescription medicine. And I'm sure you know all about prescription medicine. But I don't think you know that you need a doctor's note to receive prescription medicine."

"Jackass," Jeff muttered under his breath, making sure the microphone didn't pick it up.

"You've got two strikes against you, Jeff," Phil continued. "You know how many I have against me? Zero. You know how many times I've been suspended? Zero. You know how many times I've been to rehab? Zero. And do you know your chances of taking my title next week?" He grinned, despite the crowd's booing. "Zero. And all you're doing by staying in this company is teaching this pathetic crowd that it's okay to use drugs and be an addict. And that just makes you pathetic as well."

_Oh, oh, Shawn! You're my heartbreaker. Heart, heartbreaker. Just a sexy boy…_

The crowd cheered as Alexis walked out onto the ramp, a microphone in her hand. "You know, you're not all that perfect yourself, Punk," she said, walking toward the ring. "You call Jeff an addict, but I'm sure there's something you're addicted to as well. These stupid speeches for example."

"And that was a grade-A burn," Jeff laughed, uncrossing his arms and legs and leaning forward.

Alexis paused for a second, sliding into the ring and leaning back against the ropes with her legs crossed at the ankle. "You call Jeff and all the fans pathetic, but you're pretty pathetic yourself," she continued. "I mean, have you seen your so-called 'Straight-Edge Society'? Bunch of rejects if you ask me. Jeff? What about you?"

"Definitely," Jeff agreed. "Has anyone ever seen either of them wrestle and win?"

Alexis laughed. "Now, as I was saying," she said, looking back at Phil who was just staring at her with a disapproving look. "Drinking isn't all that bad as long as you know how to handle it, in my opinion. I mean, you ever seen Shawn or Hunter when they're drunk? It's fucking hilarious!" She covered her mouth quickly. "Oops. Sorry, Shawn. I mean, it's freaking hilarious." The crowd laughed as she stretched her arms over her head, still leaning back against the ropes. "But, I mean, you're addicted to Pepsi, aren't you? Doesn't that count as something?"

"That's different," Phil argued, a slight glare forming on his face. "Pepsi doesn't ruin your lives and another thing. I'm not addicted to it. I'm not addicted to anything."

"Oh, really?" Alexis smiled, looking around at the crowd. "Anyone have a Pepsi on hand?" Sliding out of the ring, she walked over to the guardrail and straddled it, reaching over to where someone held out a can of Pepsi. She blew the fan a kiss as she got off the guardrail and climbed back into the ring with the soda in hand. She walked over to where Phil was standing, reaching down as Jeff tossed her a shirt. She threw it back toward where the fan who gave her the soda was. "Here ya go, babe. Thanks for your help." She leaned against the ropes once again facing Phil, cracking the can open. "So, Punk, you won't mind if I do…this?" She held the can over the side of the ring and tipped it slightly, some of the liquid inside dripping out onto the mat below.

"This'll be good," Jeff grinned. Both blondes didn't miss Phil's twitch and flinch when he saw the soda drip to the floor.

"Or perhaps, this?" she asked again. Alexis turned the can more until it was flowing freely out, quickly emptying in the floor. She dropped the can, grinning at the tense figure across the ring from her. "See? You're addicted to this stuff?"

"At least it's better than being a drug addict or an alcoholic!" Phil yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at Shawn's sister.

"Are you calling me a drug addict or an alcoholic?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms.

"Punk's in trouble now," Jeff said, his eyes moving between the two in the ring.

"You, Jeff Hardy, and everyone in this arena!" Phil yelled, motioning around him at the booing crowd.

Alexis shook her head with a smile, pushing herself off the ropes. "See, there's your first mistake," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "You assume. Just like right now, you assume I won't kick your ass for saying that right here and now. But assuming gets you nowhere. And I'm gonna kick your ass right here and now." She dropped her microphone, stomping over to the Straight-Edge Savior only to have the Undertaker's music play and the entire arena go dark.

When the lights came back on, it wasn't Mark standing in Phil's place but Randy, Cody and Ted on either side of hi. Alexis growled softly, not afraid of the so-called Legacy. "Lex!" Jeff yelled as Cody and Ted each grabbed her arms, Randy crossing his arms and smirking down at her.

"Microphone," he called, one of the cameramen handing one over. "You see, Miss Michaels," he said, his voice booming over the arena's speakers, "starting pointless arguments with the Straight-Edge Idiot gets you nowhere in this business." He smirked again, Ted and Cody never loosening their grip. "Defeating us gets you somewhere."

"So what? You want to fight me?" Alexis challenged.

"Not just you," Randy replied. "I want a fight between myself, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase against you, Alexis Michaels, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H. No disqualifications, no count-outs."

Alexis grinned. "On behalf of the other two, I accept," she said. "And if you don't like it, well, you can just suck it." She was still grinning as the two youngest members of Legacy released her, the three walking out of the ring without another word.

"Looks like we're having a triple threat tag match," J.R. said. Jeff pulled off his headset, sliding into the ring to make sure his friend was okay. She smiled at him, whispering something in his ear.

"You what?"

Alexis winced slightly, the volume of Shawn's voice too loud for her liking. "Calm down," she said calmly.

"You agreed to a triple threat tornado tag match against Legacy with no disqualifications?" Shawn asked, repeating what she'd told him. "You, me, and Hunter against Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase?" She nodded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Calm down, Shawn," Hunter said, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "She obviously knows what she's doing." He looked at Alexis. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

She nodded. "Of course. I've got a plan."

"Wait, since it's all three of us," Shawn started, looking between the two other blondes, "are we The Heartbreakers and Triple H or are we DX?"

Alexis and Hunter looked at each other and nodded. "Suck it," they said together, doing a DX chop at the same time. Shawn smiled, ruffling his sister's hair as they headed to the locker room.

"I should've never taught you that move," he muttered.

"Yeah, I would've learned eventually," she told him. "Hunter would've taught me at some point."

Hunter just grinned.

.*.

"This match is set for one-fall and it is a Triple Threat Tornado Tag No Disqualifications Match!" Lillian announced from inside the ring.

_It's a new day! It's a new generation!_

"Introducing first, the challengers. With a total combined weight of 703 pounds, the team of Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase, Legacy!" The three wrestlers walked to the ring without saying anything, occasionally glaring around at the crowd as they stood in the middle of the ring.

_Are you ready…? You think you can tell us what to do. You think you can tell us what to wear. You think that you better get ready. Bow to the master…Break it down!_

"And weighing in at a combined weight of 583 pounds, the team of Alexis Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, and the Game Triple H, D-GenerationX!" The three walked out to the top of the ramp in DX gear; Alexis had changed shirts back to her DX one before the match. Walking down to the ring, they quickly slid in and Shawn and Hunter stuck their signature pose before all three lined up in the middle of the ring. Together, they went through the DX chops with the fireworks behind them before the lights came back on in the arena. The bell rang to start the match.

Both teams stayed to opposite sides of the ring to start out, all 6 trying to read what the others were going to do next. Finally, they all lunged forward, getting each other into headlocks in the middle of the ring. Shawn pushed away from Ted, giving him a few clothelines to keep him on the ground. He rushed over and pulled Cody off his sister long enough to get a kick to the gut to knock him down. Alexis slid out of the ring as Randy was thrown into the ropes where she had been not 3 seconds ago, kneeling down and climbing under the ring, looking for something fun to use.

After about 10 minutes, no one had been pinned, but almost everyone was completely worn out and wracked with pain. Shawn, having taken too many chair hits in quick succession, was still on the ground in front of the announcer's table on his stomach, a steel chair lying next to him; Hunter had his sledgehammer in hand and was attempting to climb back into the ring; Alexis was lying on her back near the ropes in the ring, her arm over her eyes; Randy was using the steel steps to lift himself up, his forehead bleeding from where he'd taken a TV monitor to the head; Cody and Ted were lying in the ring on the opposite side from Alexis, both breathing heavily.

Finally, Ted grabbed onto the ropes, pulling himself up with some difficulty, stumbling over to where Alexis was lying. "Looks like he's gonna go for a cover," J.R. commented. But Ted didn't cover her. Just pulled her up to her feet, trapping her arms in the ropes before going back and helping Cody to his feet.

"Lex," Hunter mumbled, using his sledgehammer to try and help himself stand up straight. Shawn was practically unconscious on the other side of the ring and couldn't do anything more except sleep off the pain.

Ted lifted Alexis's chin, smirking slightly before crushing their mouths together and drawing yells from everyone in the crowd. Cody grinned, pulling her hair to bring her head back and away from Ted before copying DiBiase's move for several seconds. They turned around to gloat to their leader and to her brother when Hunter swung his sledgehammer at them, hitting each of their chins and knocking them to the ground. He fell to the ground as well, moving an arm over Ted's chest as the ref went through the 3-count for the win.

"Here are your winners, Alexis and Shawn Michaels and Triple H, D-Generation X!" Lillian announced as the DX music started playing.

Hunter gently maneuvered Alexis out of the ropes, her body falling to the ground in exhaustion. The crowd cheered as Mark walked down the ramp to the ring in his signature coat and hat. He walked over to where Hunter was, gently taking Alexis into his arms, much to the surprise of everyone. The Game rolled out of the ring, helping Shawn up and helping him walk back up the ramp with Mark as they walked backstage.

"I-I can't believe what I just saw!" King commented, looking at J.R. "First, DiBiase and Rhodes kiss Alexis! Then, the Undertaker comes out and helps bring her back! What's this world coming to?"

"I know one thing for sure," J.R. said as DX's music continued to play, "Shawn won't let that just rest in peace, so to speak."

Mark brought Alexis back to her and Shawn's locker room, Hunter and Shawn following. There was a trainer already there, ready to look at injuries. "She'll be alright?" he asked as the trainer looked her over, examining certain spots.

"She'll be sore in the morning, but as long as she takes it easy next week, she'll be fine," the trainer replied, looking over Shawn next. He was given a clean bill of health save a few minor bumps and bruises and his back would be sore and sensitive for the next few days because of all the chair shots.

"Are you going to tell Shawn what happened that he didn't see? "Mark asked as he and Hunter left the two siblings alone together.

Hunter nodded. "Tomorrow," he replied.

Ted smirked as he watched Mark and Hunter walk away from the locker room and down the hallway. His plan was in action and he'd soon have his revenge.

.*.

**1 – Sorry, but he drags out the 'L'.**

**2 – That is a lie because this is a tag team I made up. DX stuff is there, though.**

**3 – That's actually Shawn's voicemail. www. youtube. com/watch?v=Vx674IlBVxY**

**4 – That first eye medicine I found when I searched it on Google. I have no idea what it does. I think it's for some genetic disease or something.**

_Woo-hoo! Done with another chapter! My longest one yet!_

_Next chapter isn't a show chapter, but it's a weekend-y chapter so it's a little shorter. Be aware of that._


	5. At The Pool

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Again, this is not a show chapter, it's kind of a weekend-y chapter._

_Note Note: This chapter is kind of an explaining chapter._

_.*._

Shawn lightly shook his sister's shoulder, stretching his other arm over his head. They were supposed to meet the others down by the hotel pool, but Shawn had overslept and missed the alarm and now they were a half hour late. After two minutes of trying, there was only one thing left to try.

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to tell Phil that you're going straight-edge," Shawn threatened. Everyone in the company knew that when Phil heard that someone was going straight-edge, he didn't leave them alone for at least a week or two.

"Go away," Alexis mumbled, turning over to lie on her stomach and burying her head under her pillow. "Leave me alone."

Someone knocked on the door. Shawn sighed, leaving his sister to open the door and find Hunter standing in the hallway. "You're late," he said, walking in the room. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs by the pool."

"Sorry," Shawn apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "I slept through the alarm and I can't get her up." He motioned at the still-sleeping form of his sister.

"Called her by her full name?"

He nodded. "And threatened to tell Phil she was going straight-edge. She won't get up."

Hunter grinned and moved to lean over Alexis. "Hey, Alexis, Jeff's looking for you down by the pool."

"What?" Alexis shot up, her hair frizzed out because of the pillow. He glared at the Game when she realized he was lying. "You jerk."

"No getting back into bed, sweets," Hunter said, picking her up when she tried to lay back down. "You're getting dressed."

"But Hunter—"

"No buts. Get dressed." Alexis frowned, but grabbed her duffel bag and headed into the bathroom. Hunter turned and grinned at the Heartbreak Kid. "She listens to me and not to you."

"Shut up," Shawn muttered. He crossed his arms and turned away.

Hunter grinned again and shook his head. He moved up behind Shawn and wrapped his arms around his chest. "You know I love you, Shawn," he teased.

Shawn pretended like he didn't care. "Prove it," he said.

Hunter grinned, spinning the Showstopper around in his arms. "Gladly."

In the bathroom, Alexis ran a brush through her hair to flatten it out. She frowned when she noticed a couple of her streaks were starting to fade. "Gonna have to redye it soon," she mumbled, making a note to remember to have Jeff help her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her swimsuit. She couldn't find her usual one when she packed at home, so she had brought the one Hunter and Shawn had given her for Christmas one year. A black bikini lined with bright green along with a pair of black swim trunks with the DX tag on the back pocket and a smaller one down at the bottom of one of the legs in the front. She got changed and ran the brush once more through her hair before fixing the silver cross around her neck she'd gotten from Shawn when she turned 10. Pulling on a black tanktop, she walked out of the bathroom and froze, slapping a hand over her eyes.

"My eyes!" she exclaimed in mock pain, falling to her knees.

"Geez, Lex!" Hunter exclaimed, standing up and refastening his pants. "Give us a little warning next time!"

"Yeah, well, don't molest my brother on the bed when I'm in the next room and this wouldn't happen!" Alexis yelled back, her hand staying firmly over her eyes. "I'm gonna go downstairs and if you guys can meet me there." She slid on a pair of sandals and walked out of the hotel room.

Hunter grinned, turning back to the blonde still lying on the bed. "Shall we continue where we left off?" he asked.

Shawn pressed on his chest when he tried to go down again. "Oh no you don't," he said firmly. "Alexis just caught us and we're done here." Hunter grinned again, running his hand down the Showstopper's chest and stomach. "Uhm…okay, just a bit more…"

Alexis walked along the halls to where the pool was and walking in. Jeff, Evan, Chris, and Alex were wading in the pool; Matt, Mark, Glenn, and Phil were lying on a few chairs, Phil in between Glenn's legs; Jay and Mike were diving off the edge again and again; JoMo was lying on a chair with his sunglasses on, apparently asleep.

"Lexy!" Jeff exclaimed happily. He pulled himself out of the pool, water dripping off of his purple and yellow patterned trunks as he stood up. "You came!"

"Where's Shawn and Hunter?" Mark asked.

"I…really don't wanna think about that," Alexis muttered, picking at the edge of her tanktop.

"Tell us!" Evan said, swimming over to the edge of the pool. "Tell us please."

"Good luck surviving his 'look'," Matt muttered, moving his hands behind his head. "It's brutal."

Alexis took one look at Baby Bourne's face and completely melted. "Fine," she sighed. "I was getting dressed in the bathroom and when I walked out, Hunter's hand was halfway down Shawn's pants. They're probably still doing that."

"Ah, walked in on the brother getting laid," Glenn joked. "I've done that."

"Me, too," Jeff muttered, shaking his head to get rid of the memories.

Alexis laughed but it soon turned into a squeal as Chris picked her up from behind and tossed her into the deep end of the pool. She coughed as she resurfaced, her hair plastered to her face. "I wasn't planning to get this shirt wet, you jerk," she growled. She peeled off her tanktop and threw it, hitting Chris in the face.

"Ugh…Alexis germs," Chris joked, holding her shirt out in front of him.

"Hey, my germs hitting your face are probably the most action you've had from a girl your whole life," Alexis grinned.

"Burned!" Chris glared at Alex. "Hey, it's true, dude!"

"She said from a girl, you idiot. She didn't say from a boy." That shut Alex up.

"Hey, Lex!" Matt called. "What happened to that red bikini of yours?"

"I was gonna bring it, but you and Skittles boy over there decided to trash my house before I packed. So I can't find it."

"And you brought a DX one instead?" Mike asked.

"Christmas present." Alexis shrugged. "Shawn and Hunter had it made as a prototype to show to Vince to put in the WWE shop, but he didn't think it was very appropriate. So I got it."

"And they just happened to make the prototype in your size?" Jay asked.

"I've been their merchandise model since they created DX," Alexis explained. "Any more meaningless questions?"

"Yes, will you do a 5-second pose for us?" Chris asked with a grin. Alexis raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was serious. "I'm dead serious. 5-second pose. With the words."

"I wanna help!" Jeff exclaimed. Alexis grinned, whispering something in his ear.

"Get your cameras out, boys," Jay said. Alexis started to stay something as everyone pulled a camera out. "And yes, we planned this. Now get going."

"And now, for the benefit of those with flash photography, we're introducing a new 5-second pose," Alexis said. "We call this one, Secret Agent Michaels and 00Hardy." Jeff stood with his feet about shoulder-width apart with his hands in his Hardyz Gunz out in front of him as Alexis knelt on one knee in front of him with the same hand positions in front of her.

"Someone should bring back the 5-second pose," Phil said, taking a quick picture with his phone.

"I vote Jay and Adam," Mike said. "They were the originals."

"But that would involve Christian and Edge to become a tag team again," Alexis pointed out, standing up, "Adam going back to his old sunburst design tights and his boots with 'Edge' on them, Jay growing his hair out again, both of them acting like complete idiots on the show, Jay going back to wearing fishnet and mesh shirts in the ring, Adam's coats getting simpler and looking like leather again, and both wearing dorky sunglasses all the time."

"We changed that much?" Jay asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Hey, Shawn's in the same category. Jeff too. And Hunter."

"What category are we in?" Shawn and Hunter walked through the door together.

"Changed a lot from way back when to now," Alexis explained. "Jeff used to be completely blonde and had short hair, no facepaint, tattoos, or anything unique. Hunter used to have that aristocrat image and had no facial hair and looked all proper. It was kinda weird. And then Shawn had his whole look when he was in The Rockers, then he had creative outfits and had his little strip show in the middle of the ring."

"Hey!" Shawn interrupted, crossing his arms. "It was not a strip show."

"It kinda was," Hunter agreed. "But don't worry, everyone loved it."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Everyone just laughed.

_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I've got the looks…_

"Hello?" Shawn asked, answering his phone.

"Shawn, put me on speaker. I need to talk to you and Hunter."

"Hunter, come here," Shawn said, pulling the Game into the hallway as he and Alexis were about to jump in.

"Shawn!" Alexis whined.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked. Shawn didn't answer, just pushed a button and turned his speaker phone on.

"Shawn?" Vince asked over the phone. "Hunter? I'd like to talk to you about Alexis."

"Did she do something wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Not that I know of," Vince replied. "I'm calling about what happened yesterday. Is there something going on between her and Legacy?"

"No sir," Hunter said before Shawn could answer.

"So what was with Rhodes and DiBiase's actions?"

"Actions?" Shawn asked. Hunter winced slightly; he still hadn't told the other about what had happened when he was unconscious.

"Hunter, does Shawn know?" Vince asked. "Shawn, Rhodes and DiBiase kissed Alexis during your match yesterday in front of everyone." Shawn didn't say anything. "Is there something going on between them?"

"Her lip was bleeding?" Shawn mumbled, remembering what Mark had said to him.

"Do you think Rhodes and DiBiase have any intent on harming Alexis?" Vince asked.

"Yes," the Heartbreak Kid replied firmly.

"What would you like done about them?"

Shawn thought about it. "Nothing yet. But I want someone, myself, Mark, or Hunter, with her so she's not alone."

"Okay, then. I'll see all of you Monday."

Shawn closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. "I'm a horrible brother," he said, bowing his head. "I can't even take care of my own sister."

"Shawn, come here." Hunter pulled Shawn to stand in front of the door, looking through the window at the pool. Alexis smiled as she pulled herself out of the pool, wringing out her hair the best she could before Mike pushed her back in with a good shove to the side. "How can you say that you're a bad brother? Look. She's happy, she's healthy, and she can throw a damn good right hook. You are not a bad brother." Shawn didn't say anything. "Shawn, Vince said that either you, me, or Taker will be with her always, so there's no chance Rhodes or DiBiase will even try to do something like that again. Now stop beating yourself up over something you can't control."

Shawn took a deep breath, nodding a little. "I guess you're right," he said softly.

Hunter grinned. "Good." He moved an arm around the Showstopper's shoulders. "Now, let me make you feel better. Back to the hotel room."

Vince leaned back in his chair in his office with his legs crossed, Cody and Ted standing in front of his desk. "Let me get this straight," he clarified. "You two want a storyline with Alexis Michaels?"

"Starting next week," Ted added as he crossed his arms.

"After the stunt you two pulled yesterday?" Vince asked in disbelief.

Ted leaned over the desk and let out a breath. "Look, we won't do anything stupid, okay?" he bargained.

Vince thought about it for a few minutes. A new storyline would be something the fans would perhaps be interested in. "Don't do anything stupid," he said, agreeing to the storyline.

Ted grinned, leaning back again. "Deal."

_.*._

_.*._

_Yeah. Right. Won't do anything stupid. Like that's gonna happen._

_Anyway, yeah. Kind of an explaining chapter._


	6. New Storyline

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Show chapter again. Set on Monday for RAW._

_Note Note: Thanks to xxdarkvampireangelxx for reviewing._

_Note Note Note: By the way, if you haven't seen "Dashing" Cody Rhodes speak in a ring, it's pretty freakin' funny. Almost as funny as watching the Miz speak._

_.*._

"Miss Michaels, may I see you in my office for a minute?"

Alexis walked into Vince's office and closed the door behind her. She froze for a split second, Ted and Cody sitting in front of Vince's desk. "Have a seat," Vince said, motioning at the chair between the two members of Legacy. Alexis reluctantly obeyed. "Now, Miss Michaels, DiBiase and Rhodes have asked me to place you in a storyline with them."

_This doesn't sound good,_ she thought.

"And they have promised me they won't do anything stupid," Vince added with a quick glance at Ted and Cody. "And I agreed to their terms. As of today, you three are in a storyline together." He handed each of them a stack of papers. "You can go."

_I. Am. So. Fucked,_ she thought, staying in her seat as Ted and Cody left the office. She started flipping through her pages.

"Miss Michaels?" Vince asked when she kept looking through her papers. "Are you okay?"

Alexis took a deep breath. She rolled up her papers and stuffed them into the side pocket in her pants before standing up. "I'm fine," she lied with a small smile at her boss. "I'll see you later."

Alexis walked out of Vince's office with her script still in her pocket. "What am I going to do about Legacy?" she mumbled to herself.

"What about Legacy?"

Alexis spun around. Shawn was standing behind her with his arms crossed. "What about Legacy?" he repeated. She didn't answer. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, don't make me repeat myself."

"You're not our father so stop acting like it!" Alexis yelled, spinning quickly and racing off down the hallway. Shawn sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I. Am. An. Idiot," he muttered before turning and walking the opposite way from his sister.

Mark looked up when someone burst into his locker room. Alexis didn't even bother to close the door as she rushed into the Deadman's now-open arms and started to cry against his chest. Mark gently rubbed circles on her back to quiet her a bit. "Calm down, chipmunk," he said in a sort of soothing voice. "Calm down. What happened?"

"S-Shawn's an a-asshole!" Alexis sniffed, choking out another sob.

Mark gave a small smile. "What did he do?" he asked gently. He may be the fearsome Undertaker, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of his favorite little Michaels like a father.

Alexis sniffed again, her eyeliner mixing with her tears to start running down her face. "H-He's acting like our father," she choked out, her face still pressed against his T-shirt.

Mark gently lifted her chin and grabbed the towel on the bench behind him. He gently wiped away the tears and makeup that were smudged on the blonde's face, holding a clean part of the towel up to her nose. "Blow," he ordered, the younger complying. "Chipmunk, Shawn doesn't mean to act like your father," he said in a gentle voice. "He just worries and doesn't want you to get hurt. I'll talk to him and see if he won't back down a little, okay?" Alexis nodded, hiccupping. "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Thanks, Daddy," Alexis said, hugging him. She hadn't used that name for him in a while; only when she really needed him to talk to or when she was really upset.

"Just let me talk to Shawn," Mark said, wiping away the final smudge of eyeliner from under her eyes. Alexis nodded with a small smile, hugging the Phenom once more before walking out of the locker room and to her own.

Alexis grabbed her makeup bag and walked to look in the mirror across from the door, sighing when she saw her face. She quickly wiped all the excess goop from her face before reapplying almost everything, running her fingers through her hair to fluff it out a bit. "That's…a bit better," she told herself as she reached back into her duffel bag, pulling out a neon green studded belt and slipping it through the belt loops in her pants.

Someone knocked on the locker room door. "Miss Michaels?" a backstage hand asked through the door.

"Coming," Alexis called back, checking her reflection once more before heading out of the room and down to the Gorilla Position.

Lilian looked around the crowd from her place in the middle of the ring, a microphone in hand. "This match is set for one-fall and it is a tornado tag match with no disqualifications."

_Oh, oh, Shawn! You're my heartbreaker! Just a sexy boy…_

"Introducing first, with a combined weight of 385 pounds, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, The Heartbreakers!"

"Looks like Alexis earned herself a new nickname!" King said, looking at Cole as Shawn and Alexis started heading down the ramp to the ring together.

"Well, it makes perfect sense," Cole commented. "She knows her way around the ring and she can rock a few people with her skills. I think it fits."

"Well, she can certainly rock me around a ring if she wants to," King laughed, slapping the announce table.

Shawn climbed into the ring, using his foot to push down the bottom rope and one hand to pull the middle rope up, smiling as Alexis climbed into the ring. She smiled at him as she stood up, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Shawn just kept smiling.

_It's a new day! It's a new generation!_

"And with a combined weight of 703 pounds, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, Legacy!"

Cody and Ted just walked out from backstage and down the ramp, climbing into the ring without a word. Alexis noticed a microphone in Ted's hand. _Here we go,_ she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Now," Ted said, "I know we," he motioned between him and Cody and Alexis and Shawn, "have a match right about now, but I have a deal for you. If me and Cody win the match, then we get one thing." Shawn looked confused. "You won't find out until we win. But if you and your sister here win, we'll leave her alone. Deal?"

Alexis pulled Shawn down slightly, whispering something in his ear. Shawn looked at her like she was crazy. She tugged on a strand of his hair impatiently, stomping her foot on the ring floor. Shawn sighed, looking back at the two members of Legacy. He nodded and Ted grinned.

The bell rang.

Almost immediately, Cody ran at Shawn, clotheslining him over the top rope and leaving Alexis alone in the ring with the other two. She took a deep breath, holding up her hands to defend anything they could throw at her. Ted and Cody looked at each other and nodded. Cody climbed out of the ring and went over to keep working on Shawn, Ted running over and locking up with Alexis. The blonde pushed him away against the ropes, ducking when he came running back toward her. As he bounced off the other side of the ring ropes, he ran right into a reverse heel kick beautifully delivered by the Rocker.

Before long, Ted and Cody had taken control of the match thanks to the no disqualifications rule and the fact that Shawn had taken a nasty spill to the ground at the beginning of the match. Ted grabbed Alexis's hair, pulling her up to her feet and rolling her back into the ring; Cody was still outside the ring on top of Shawn, throwing blow after blow to keep the Heartbreak Kid on the ground. Ted slid into the ring, grabbing the chair that was already in the ring and waiting as the blonde shakily got to her feet. He stood back, a slightly sadistic grin on his face as she turned around. The chair made a sickening thud against Alexis's skull, the blonde dropping to the ring. Ted went for the cover, the ref making the 3-count for the win.

"I think she may be unconscious, Cole!" King yelled over the announcer and the booing crowd as the ref raised Ted and Cody's arms in the air.

Shawn shakily got to his own feet, forcing himself to slide back into the ring and immediately crawling over to where Alexis was lying, her arms over her head in pain. Another ref ran out to the ring, the current one helping Alexis up and the two moving her arms around their necks to help her stand. Shawn slid out of the ring by himself and watched as the refs helped Alexis out and back up the ramp, heading backstage.

The refs helped Alexis into her and Shawn's locker room with her brother, the trainers already there to look them over to make sure they were okay. "I'm sorry, Lex," Shawn apologized.

Alexis just smiled, wincing slightly as a trainer pushed down on a certain spot on her back. "It's not your fault," she replied. "That was supposed to happen. I just wish DiBiase hadn't hit me that hard."

"Miss Michaels, just take it easy the next few days, don't use that wrist for a week, and you'll be fine," the trainer said, handing her a few painkillers for her head. He pulled out a small roll of bandages, unwrapping the tape around her left wrist and wrapping bandages around it and part of her hand to make them stay; Ted had practically broke her wrist with a few of the stunts he pulled. He looked Shawn over quickly before heading out to see another superstar.

Alexis looked at the clock on the wall in front of her, standing up and swallowing a few of the painkillers quickly. "I've got to meet DiBiase and Rhodes in the ring," she said, walking for the door. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," Shawn called after her as she headed down the hallway.

In the ring, Ted and Cody were standing together, a microphone in each of their hands. They waited until the crowd died down a little before speaking. "Now, because we won our match," Ted said, looking at the ramp. "Alexis Michaels, come on out here and get in the ring."

_Oh, oh, Shawn! You're my heartbreaker! Just a sexy boy…_

"They can't be serious!" King yelled as Alexis walked out onto the ramp with a microphone in her uninjured hand. "She just got out of a brutal match with these two and they want her in the ring again? Just look at her wrist!"

"Now, Miss Michaels, I'm sure you're wondering what we want," Cody said as Alexis climbed into the ring, keeping her injured arm down at her side.

"First of all, don't call me Miss Michaels," Alexis interrupted. "I don't see you calling Mickie James, Miss James, or any of the other divas by their last names. And I sure as hell don't call you Mr. Rhodes and Mr. DiBiase. I'm in the same business as you two and I've beaten you both before. So if you're going to talk to me, why don't you grow a pair and actually use my name."

The crowd started to cheer. "She told them off," Cole said in amazement, nodding a bit.

"Fine, then," Cody said, a bit taken back by her reaction. It wasn't scripted. "Alexis, I'm sure you're wondering what we want."

"No shit, Sherlock," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Me and Cody went and had a little chat with Mr. McMahon," Ted said, not acting like he was fazed by her comment. "And money talks in this business. Even to a man like him. And guess what we got."

"A pretty pink pony you can ride together?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

Ted laughed, shaking his head. "Funny," he said. Cody handed him a small stack of papers. "Funny. But no. What we got, was this." He held up the papers to her with two fingers and let her look at the front page. "Your WWE contract. As of now, we control your contract and essentially, your job."

Alexis's jaw practically hit the floor. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"We control you," Ted repeated with a smirk, taking the papers back.

"Which means we can fire you if you don't listen to us," Cody added with a smirk of his own.

Alexis didn't have a chance to speak before Ted started up again. "And the first thing we're going to do is break up your little tag team with your brother. Because we all know that it will just end up like the Hardyz and blow up in your face. God knows how many issues those two have."

"You little ba—"

"I'm not done yet," Ted interrupted, stopping her in mid-swear. "As I was saying, you are no longer in a tag team with your pathetic brother." The crowd booed and even though Alexis knew it was scripted, she couldn't help but grind her teeth at DiBiase calling Shawn 'pathetic'. "You are a singles competitor. How does that sound?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter how it sounds to you because it sounds good to us," Cody said before she could answer.

"And since I have a match next week against Miz and Cody has been banned from ringside, you're going to make sure I win that match or you're fired," Ted ordered with a grin. "Do you understand?" Alexis looked away, refusing to answer. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes," Alexis ground out, not wanting to injure her wrist even more by daring to attack either man in front of her. Ted grinned. The blonde dropped her microphone, sliding out of the ring and walking in silence up the ramp and backstage despite the screaming crowd around her.

"Lex!"

Alexis looked up to see Jeff running toward her in his street clothes. "What happened?" he asked.

"Vince decided that we should have a storyline together," Alexis ground out. "And I hate every second of it."

"So you're seriously going to be a singles competitor now?" Jeff asked. "You're not going to be in a tag team anymore?"

"Not with Shawn," she replied, shaking her head. "And yeah." She sighed. "This totally sucks."

_.*._

_Okay, sorry I had to end it there, but…yeah. The next chapter is a show chapter because I have ideas for it._

_And in case you don't know, Ted and Cody __really__ do have Alexis's contract. They actually did pay Vince for it and she didn't know that it wasn't just a storyline 'til just then._

_Who wants to guess what they're gonna have her do? On and off camera?_


	7. Double The Shows

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Show chapter again. Set on Thursday for TNA, then Monday for RAW_

_Note Note: If you haven't played WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 yet, play it. It's awesome. I got it about a week ago and I can't stop playing. It's addictive. Even though it doesn't have Jeff Hardy in it. Oh, well. Still has Shawn Michaels and a better DX entrance then the 2010 one._

_.*._

Alexis stretched her arms over her head with a smile, the hem of the HBK shirt she was wearing moving up and making the Hardyz symbol on her jeans fully visible. She was backstage at the TNA: Impact! show with Alexis and Chris and it felt good not to be around a) an overprotective big brother or b) maniacs who held her contract. Though she did miss Jeff.

"Great," Alex muttered, noticing something on the TV monitors they passed.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Those Jersey Shore losers are back," Alex muttered, kicking a rock when he passed it.

"Cookie and Robbie E," Chris clarified. He didn't sound too happy they were here either. "Robbie E thinks he can wrestle with guys like us."

Alexis grinned. "Then what do you say to a little match with this guy?"

Both members of the Motor City Machine Guns grinned. "We're in."

In the ring, the two Jersey Shore actors each had microphones and were just telling the audience off. The Motor City Machine Guns entrance song started to play, cutting off the two in mid-speech. Chris, Alex, and Alexis walked down the ramp in their street clothes still, a microphone in their hands; Alexis' was in her right hand because her left wrist was still bandaged up. It was actually more bandaged because it was worse than the trainer thought. "Who's the girl with Shelley and Sabin?" Taz asked from the commentator's corner.

"Well, if it isn't the Motor City Machine Bums!" Cookie sneered. Alexis winced slightly; it was like TNA's version of Vickie Guerrero. "I see you found a new slut to play with."

Alexis laughed, bringing the microphone up to her mouth. "Sweetie, you're calling me a slut?" she asked as she, Alex, and Chris climbed into the ring. "Hon, how many times have you been fucking little Robbie over there?" She covered her mouth with a grin and a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. Robbie's gay. I almost forgot."

"Hey!" Robbie glared at the blonde through his sunglasses. "Does any gay guy have abs like these?" He lifted up his shirt.

"No, but I know some straight guys with better," Alexis smirked.

"Prove it."

Alexis whistled to get the attention of one of the screen supervisors, nodding at him. Within a few seconds, a picture appeared on the screen at the top of the ramp behind them. A tall man with slightly wavy brown shoulder-length hair, a shirt open over his bare stomach and torso.

"Who the hell is that?" Robbie asked.

"That, my dear Jersey Shore losers," Alexis said, smiling at the picture, "is John Morrison. The Shaman of Sexy." The picture disappeared. "And he's better than you."

"Hey, who are you calling losers?" Cookie yelled at her. "We're popular and we're rich. You are probably a stripper in some sleazy bar." She smirked at the blonde's bandaged wrist. "And how'd you get that? Fall off a pole reaching for a dollar in a drunk guy's hand? Aww, poor baby."

"Lex, calm," Chris whispered to her.

"You're better than her," Alex added.

"Already planning your next threesome?" Cookie sneered. "Must be desperate."

Alexis shook her head with a scolding smile, holding up her left wrist. "You want t' know how I got this?" she asked. "Well, sweetie, I got this from going against a guy two times bigger than you in a no disqualifications tornado tag match. But wait a minute, you don't know what I'm talking about! You don't know wrestling! You know…well, nothing, but you know plastic surgery." She motioned around Cookie's chest. "I think."

Cookie was practically fuming now and Robbie was getting close. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" they practically screamed together.

Alexis grinned. "Why, I thought you'd never ask," she said.

"This is Alex Shelley, one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions and the Motor City Machine Guns," Chris introduced.

"This is Chris Sabin, the other half of the TNA Tag Team Champions and the Motor City Machine Guns," Alex continued.

"And this," they finished together, "is The Rocker, Alexis Michaels, younger sister to The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, and one of the best and only female competitors on the WWE Superstar roster today."

"And because you think you're such a hotshot," Alexis said, poking hard on Robbie's chest, "you're gonna fight me. So get changed."

"I'm not fighting a girl," Robbie scoffed. "I'll destroy you!"

Alexis grinned slyly at him, moving closer. "If you win, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"Anything?" Robbie grinned, looking down at her through his sunglasses.

"Absolutely anything," Alexis agreed with an innocent smile. She spun around, Chris and Alex following her as she slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp to backstage.

"Are you crazy?" Alex yelled at her as they headed to the locker room.

"Do you know what he'd do to you if he wins?" Chris added, shivering slightly when he thought about it. "Shawn will kill us!"

"Calm down before I go deaf," Alexis said, grabbing her duffel bag. "And what do you mean if he wins? He's not winning. Trust me."

"Yeah, but—"

"He's not winning," Alexis repeated, pulling her clothes out of her bag. Alex and Chris shut up as she changed into her baggy black pants. She pulled an electric blue belt through her belt loops and changed into an old DX shirt with no sleeves cut to show her stomach. Pulling her boots on, she headed out, the Motor City Machine Guns right behind her.

Robbie's music started to play. "Introducing first, from Jersey Shore," the ring announcer called, "and accompanied to the ring by Cookie, Robbie E!" Robbie and Cookie came out like they usually did, a microphone in Cookie's hand.

"Now, you know why we're here," she said as they climbed into the ring. "Because that little skank back there thinks she can last against Robbie." She laughed. "But we all know she'll be on her back soon enough. Because she's—"

_1, 2, 3, 'Cause right now your face is in the crowd…! I'm a roller, I'm a rider…And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher…_

"And the challenger, from the World Wrestling Entertainment locker room, and accompanied by the TNA Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machine Guns, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

Alexis walked down the ramp with a microphone, Chris and Alex staying at ringside as she slid under the bottom rope. "Please stop talking," she said, leaning against the ropes. "I have to deal with Vickie Guerrero's voice on my show, I really don't want to deal with yours on this show." She grinned. "Oh, and just so you know, Eric Bischoff and I had a little talk a couple minutes ago and he agreed. This is now a no disqualifications match." She pushed herself off the ropes. "And in the words of my friends and family in D-Generation X, here's some advice." Her grin grew. "Suck it." She threw her microphone behind her and did a DX chop as the bell rang.

Cookie got out of the ring just as Robbie locked up with Alexis. The blonde got him into a headlock, grinning as he pushed her away. She bounced off the ropes, bringing Robbie to the ground with 3 clotheslines in quick succession. Alexis grinned, sliding out of the ring. She got to her hands and knees and looked under the ring, coming back into the ring with Mick Foley's trademark barbed-wire bat in hand.

"Hey batter, batter," she teased as Robbie stood up, standing like she was up at bat. "Hey batter, batter, swing!" She swung as hard as she could, the barbed wire making a sickening sound against Robbie's head as it connected. He fell to the ground, blood dripping quickly out of his forehead. Alexis looked down at him in mock concern, setting the bat on the ring floor to lean against the ropes. "Still think you can destroy me?" she asked sweetly. Robie just groaned.

"Lex!"

Alexis turned, catching the small box Chris tossed her. "Oh yeah," she said. "This'll work." She dragged Robbie out of the center of the ring floor. "Come here, big boy," Alexis said, pulling Robbie to his feet. She grunted as she pulled him into a scoop slam, Robbie's back slamming down on the thumbtacks. Alexis grinned as Robbie yelled in pain.

"Let's go Alexis!" Chris and Alex chanted.

Alexis grinned again and shot them a Hardyz Gunz as she climbed the corner turnbuckle, aiming a crotch chop in Cookie's direction. She looked down at Robbie lying in pain on the thumbtacks and took a deep breath. "This is gonna hurt," she muttered, mentally remembering to cal Jeff later to help. The blonde took another deep breath before jumping off the turnbuckle, landing a diving elbow drop on the other. She gasped as she stood up, spots of gold decorating the bare skin between her shirt and pants as well as her left leg and the bottoms of her boots. Her left wrist was lucky not to hit anything and was still bandaged up; Vince would hate it if she broke her already almost fractured wrist.

"Chris?" Alex asked, looking at his friend.

"Already texted him," the other replied.

Alexis moved to the ropes as Robbie stirred, grabbing onto the top one. She lifted her leg up before slamming it down on the mat again, tuning up the band. As Robbie shakily got to his feet, he turned around and received a Sweet Chin Music for his efforts. He fell back onto the thumbtacks, Alexis quickly covering him for the 3-count and the win.

Chris and Alex helped Alexis out of the ring as the bell rang, leaving Robbie motionless in the ring. "Thanks for the tacks, Chris," she said, giving him a smile as they walked backstage. "I think they learned their lesson."

"Alexis!"

Jeff ran up to the three. "Which one of you texted him?" the blonde asked. Chris raised his hand with a sheepish look.

Jeff helped her into the locker room. "Why the hell did you use thumbtacks?" he asked, looking at her stomach and side where there were little specks of gold.

Alexis shrugged, keeping her arms away from her stomach. "No disqualifications and he needed to be taught a lesson," she decided. She gasped in pain when he removed the first tack. "God damnit, Jeff!"

Jeff grinned, pulling out another. "Poor baby," he teased. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Shut up," she muttered, blushing lightly. She sat completely still as he pulled out the remainder of the tacks, helping her get the ones out of her pants and boots as well. "No more thumbtacks unless really necessary," she decided, standing up and looking at the small dots of red on her stomach and side. "Shawn's gonna kill me for this."

"He doesn't watch TNA?" Jeff asked. He'd figured Shawn had been watching to see what his sister was up to.

Alexis shook her head, pulling a red sweatshirt over her head. "He doesn't know I'm here tonight," she admitted, grabbing her duffel bag and changing back into her street shoes. "Don't ask."

"You ready for Monday?"

"Seriously? No."

_**~*.MONDAY NIGHT RAW.*~**_

"Alexis, where's my hat?"

"On your head, Shawn."

Alexis smiled at her brother as he looked up to find his cowboy hat sitting on his head where he'd put it not 5 minutes ago. "I knew that," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure you did," Alexis agreed. "Can I come out to your match? It's a lumberjack match, right? With some of the new rookies?"

Shawn nodded. "Promise you won't get in trouble?" he asked, his sister nodding. "You can be a reserve lumberjack. Besides, I heard Randy Orton was sick and can't come down to the ring."

Alexis smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And anyway," she added, "you'll need someone you can trust not to beat you up if you get thrown out of the ring."

"What do you mean if?" Shawn asked with a smile.

Lillian stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand. "This match is set for one-fall," she announced, "and it is a lumberjack match!"

_Oh, oh, Shawn! I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy…_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

"He looks pretty good, Cole!" King announced as Shawn ran out to the ramp, a smile on his face.

"Well, considering his sister can't be in a tag team with him anymore, I have to agree with you," Cole agreed.

_S.O.S! I hear them shouting…_

"And from Jamaica, weighing in at 221 pounds, Kofi Kingston!" Kofi came running onto the ramp with a smile of his own, going through his signature entrance before sliding into the ring with Shawn. "And your lumberjacks…"

Song after song played to introduce the lumberjacks and before long they were all surrounding the ring. Alexis Michaels, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Matt Hardy, David Otunga, Triple H, The Miz, and John Morrison. The Nexus was all congregated on one side of the ring, Mike and John on the opposite side; Alexis, Hunter, and Daniel were together, and Jeff and Matt were opposite them. The bell rang.

The match itself went pretty fast. Whenever someone got tossed out, the lumberjacks did their jobs and got the competitors back in the ring with some minor beatings on their parts, but that was normal in the match. Before long, Shawn hit a Sweet Chin Music on Kofi to win the match. Alexis, Jeff, Matt, and Hunter climbed into the ring when Kofi left and Shawn's music was playing, the youngest blonde hugging her brother tightly.

Shawn grinned, clapping twice. His entrance theme stopped playing and a Trace Adkins song started playing. Alexis smiled and laughed as Shawn held out a hand to her with a smile on his face. The Heartbreak Kid twirled his sister around before passing her off to Hunter.

"Are they dancing with her?" King asked in an amused voice as Hunter spun Alexis around a bit before passing her to Matt.

"Hey, at least she's having fun before DiBiase's match," Cole pointed out, Matt dancing with the Rocker for a minute before passing her to Jeff who smiled and twirled her around a few times. Alexis smiled as he pulled her into his arms for a final time, kissing her forehead as the song started to end.

"That was so cool!" Alexis exclaimed happily as the five of them walked backstage. "Did you plan that?"

"We did," Shawn admitted, motioning at the other three men. "We just kind of hoped you'd go along with it."

"Kind of a mood uplifter before your thing with DiBiase," Jeff added.

Alexis smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Shay-Shay," she said. "That made me feel so much better." She looked at the clock on the wall they were passing. "Shit."

"Alexis."

"Shoot, I gotta go. I'll see you back at the hotel later, Shawn!" Alexis ran back toward the Gorilla Position just in time for DiBiase and Mike's match to start. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled with a deep breath.

_1, 2, 3, 'Cause right now your face is in the crowd…! I'm a roller, I'm a rider…And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher…_

"What is Alexis doing?" King yelled as the Rocker walked down the ramp in silence.

"Remember? DiBiase and Rhodes hold her contract!" Cole reminded him as she stopped at ringside, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Whatever happy feelings she'd had during the last match had disappeared. Ted looked pleased that she was there as he countered one of Mike's moves. Suddenly, Alexis smiled, looking up at the two in the ring. DiBiase didn't know what she was thinking so after he gave Mike a Dream Street, he slid out the ring, ready to demand what she was thinking of doing.

As soon as he was out of the ring, Alexis swung her leg around in a reverse heel kick that knocked the millionaire to the floor. The ref called for the bell to be rung and the match was officially over.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian announced, "the winner of the match, as a result of a disqualification, Ted DiBiase!"

"She looks positively smug!" King noticed, looking at Alexis and the still downed DiBiase.

"Looks like she's finding loopholes," Cole laughed.

Alexis grinned as her music played, blowing a kiss at Ted before flashing Mike a peace sign. She walked back up the ramp and backstage, heading for her locker room.

"What the fuck was that?"

Alexis turned around, Ted behind her with Cody. "I did what you asked," she said, crossing her arms. "You won the match. By a disqualification, but you still won the match."

Ted growled, grabbing her wrist when she tried to walk away. "You attacked me," he growled.

The blonde grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I did," she admitted. "And it felt pretty damn good." She pulled her arm out of his grip and walked into her locker room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Alexis leaned back against the door and exhaled, sliding down to the floor. "That was close," she muttered. Then she smiled. "Wonder if Shawn saw that kick?"

_.*._

_That was really fun. And sorry 'bout the long TNA segment, but I __really__ hate Robbie E. and Cookie, so I though I'd take care of them. TNA will come into play some other time, though. Promise._

_And the dance thing I actually got from a youtube video with Daniel Bryan and the divas. Watch it. It's pretty funny. It's in my favorites in the link below. It'll be the first favorite.:_

_http:/www__. youtube. com/user/jadensgirl16?feature=mhum _

_Next chapter isn't a show chapter, just to warn you, so it'll be shorter, I think._


	8. First Date

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Not a show chapter. Kinda short._

_.*._

Alexis poked her head out of the bathroom when she heard someone knocked on the door. She and Shawn were sharing a room, but he'd already left to meet Hunter for breakfast. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Hunter and I'm leaving your brother for you!"

Alexis grinned, immediately opening the door. "Very funny, Jeff," she said, crossing her arms as the Enigma laughed. "What do you want this early?"

"To do that," Jeff laughed as he walked past her and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands, "and to see if you wanted to get some breakfast with me. There's a Denny's right down the street."

"Let me get dressed?" she asked, the door closing as she walked away from it. Alexis grabbed her bag before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. She smiled as she pulled out her clothes to change.

Jeff looked up as Shawn walked in the hotel room, Hunter's arm around his waist. "Jeff?" Shawn crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Alexis to breakfast," Jeff said, sitting up straight. "I mean, if it's okay with you, of course."

"Hey, Lex has a date!" Hunter said, smiling.

"No, she doesn't," Shawn said, crossing his arms. "She's not going."

"Please, Shawn?" Jeff asked, pouting up at the Heartbreak Kid. "Pretty please?"

"Come on, Shawn," Hunter said. "How can you resist that face? Besides, Jeff knows what will happen if he doesn't treat Lex right." He looked at Jeff. "Right?"

"Yes, sir," Jeff said, standing up and giving a mock salute. "If I hurt Alexis Michaels in any way, I am subject to beatings and the possible murder of myself courtesy of the Undertaker, yourself, Triple H, or her brother, Shawn Michaels."

"See?" Hunter looked at the Heartbreak Kid. "He knows he'll die if he hurts her. Besides, she'll be fine. If she can beat up anyone on the roster, she can take care of herself on a date."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Shawn threatened. Jeff scooted back on the bed a bit.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure he doesn't interfere," he promised, dragging the older blonde out of the room. "Have fun."

Alexis walked out of the bathroom when the door closed behind two members of D-Generation X. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Shawn and Hu—wow." Jeff stared at her with a grin on his face.

"What?" she asked, looking down at herself.

"You look, wow," Jeff repeated, still grinning.

Alexis smiled. She was wearing a green shirt cut to cover the whole front of her torso with the collar around her neck and the back covering the lower half of her back, a black corset with green lacing and detailing over it. She was also wearing a black miniskirt with a green studded belt hanging low on her hips, a pair of black combat boots with bright green laces on her feet. She had redyed her hair the night before and was now streaked with green, her silver cross necklace still around her neck. "Thank you," she said. "Bought this a few days ago."

"And Shawn actually let you buy that?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Alexis's smile never faded. "Went shopping with Hunter. He said this is my new DX outfit for promos." She laughed. "Ready to go?"

"I need a picture of that before you change," Jeff said with a grin as he held the door open for her.

"Keep dreaming, boy," Alexis shot back, swaying her hips as she walked past him. Jeff just grinned at the idea of a challenge.

.*.

"Calm down, Ted."

Cody watched from the couch he was sitting on, Ted pacing back and forth in front of him. "Calm," Cody repeated.

"Calm down?" Ted asked, stopping to glare at his partner in Legacy. "Calm down? I'm not gonna fucking calm down, Cody! She found a fucking loophole! She shouldn't be able to do that!"

Cody sighed, standing up as he shook his head. "So she found a loophole," he said, crossing his arms. "She won't find another one. Just make the orders a little more detailed and it won't happen again."

Ted took a few deep breaths, seeming to calm down. "We have a match on Monday," he said. "She'll assure our victory." Cody grinned.

.*.

"Nice kick on DiBiase last week," Jeff said as he and Alexis looked over the menu. "I never got to tell you that last week. You disappeared before I could."

"Sorry 'bout that," Alexis apologized, blushing lightly. "I knew DiBiase wouldn't be happy, so I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But thanks." She smiled at him. "How's Matt?"

"Getting some…quality time with Evan," Jeff said with a laugh. "He practically kicked me out of the room this morning when I told him I was going to see you."

"So if I had said no, you'd be homeless?" Alexis pouted a little, but you could tell she was only teasing. "Well, it's a good think I said yes or you'd be out on the streets, you poor baby!"

"Or I could've gone to see Mark," Jeff pointed out. He smiled. "But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't what I had planned."

"Mind letting me in on the grand scheme?" Alexis asked.

"It's my grand scheme," Jeff whined. "Get your own!"

"What if I wear this outfit out to the ring next time I'm not in a match?" she bargained.

"Deal," Jeff said immediately. "You can know my grand scheme."

"Yes!"

They both laughed, a waitress coming up to them. "Good morning, I'm Dawn and I'll be your server this morning. What can I get ya?"

"A grand slam with bacon, eggs, and hash browns," Jeff said, handing her his menu. "And Mountain Dew to drink."

"Just pancakes and eggs with Mountain Dew for me," Alexis said, the waitress nodding and walking off. "You know, I really think she was expecting us to get water or milk or something besides caffeinated soda."

"Yeah, well, when they put it on the menu and I want it, too bad," Jeff said with a grin.

"E-Excuse me."

A little boy with a girl a bit older than him stood in front of their booth, paper in both their hands. "Y-You're Jeff H-Hardy, right?" the boy said. "And A-Alexis Michaels?" The two blondes nodded and smiled at the two. "C-Could we have your a-autographs? We're your b-biggest fans."

"You're a little cutie," Alexis said, still smiling at the boy as she took the paper he handed her, signing her name with a flourish before passing it off to Jeff. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"D-Dylan," the boy replied nervously. "This is m-my sister, Ally."

Alexis dug around in the little black purse she had with her, keeping something behind her back as she turned back toward the kids, Jeff handing back their paper. "Are you two going to the show on Monday?" she asked sweetly.

The two kids shook their heads. "Daddy couldn't get us tickets," Ally admitted, bowing her head. "Too expensive."

"Well, how 'bout this," Alexis bargained, pulling out what she had behind her back. "You two take these front-row tickets off my hands and we'll see you at the show. Can you do that?"

Their eyes lit up as they took the tickets, treating them like they'd just received a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you, Miss Michaels!" they both exclaimed happily, hugging her as tightly as they could. Alexis just smiled as they ran back to their parents to show off their prize.

"And you just so happen to have front-row tickets?" Jeff asked with a grin, raising his eyebrow.

Alexis shrugged. "You never know what opportunities will arise," she replied, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

After a few more minutes, Dawn came back with their food and drinks, telling them to call for her if they needed anything. "Yes, I'd like Ted DiBiase's head on a platter, thank you," Alexis joked as she and Jeff started eating. Jeff laughed.

"That would put an end to a lot of problems," he agreed with a small grin. "Sorry again about you not being able to team with Shawn anymore."

"S'not your fault," she muttered, stabbing an egg with her fork. "Sides, I can still team with Shawn, we're just not an official tag team anymore." She grinned. "I can't wait for my next order."

"Did I hear you right?" Jeff asked in disbelief. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, do we need to find someone to slap some sense into you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile. "The next order I get to help those two win means the next opportunity I get to hit something big on them again. That reverse heel kick I used on DiBiase? That's just the beginning. Next, I think they both deserve a little performance of Sweet Chin Music."

"You're a dork," Jeff laughed.

"Guilty as charged," she said, laughing along with him.

They both finished up breakfast, talking about everything from work to just random stuff. When they were going to split up to head for their separate hotel rooms, Jeff grabbed Alexis's arm to make her stay for a few minutes longer.

"I had fun," she said, smiling at the other.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed with a small smile of his own. "Alexis, can I take you out to dinner? Like, Tuesday night?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." Jeff's smile grew. "Like a date."

Alexis smiled again. "I'd like that," she admitted. "I'd like that a lot." She started to leave, but turned back to the other blonde again. "You never did tell me what you had planned for today."

"How 'bout I just show you?"

Before Alexis could ask, Jeff's lips were on hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but she felt so much lighter when it stopped. Jeff smiled before heading to his room. Alexis bit down on her lower lip with a grin, watching him get out of sight before heading to her room. Her cell phone rang as she opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Michaels, me and Cody have a match on Monday." Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head. It seemed typical that Ted didn't even say hello before going into another order. "You are the guest referee, thanks to us. If we don't win, you can goodbye to your career in the WWE."

_Like it mattered,_ she thought. _I'm guaranteed a job at TNA if I asked._

"Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, hanging up before he could say anything else. "Well, what else could go wrong today?" She picked up her I-pod, turning it on. It lasted all of 3 seconds before dieing of a dead battery. "Lovely."

_.*._

_This is fun. : )_

_Dylan and Ally will be in the next chapter, then that's the last you'll see of them. But don't worry, they're going to college and will turn out all right. Lol._


	9. Age of Michaels

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: I am watching Wrestlemania 25 as I write this, and the Hardyz Extreme Rules Match is fucking amazing. And so is the Undertaker/Shawn Michaels match. That is all._

_Note Note: It is very hard to write Intercontinental a bunch of times without messing up once or slowing to write it after the 2__nd__ time._

_.*._

"Match, match, match," Alexis muttered, her headphones in her ears. She was in her locker room, trying to find her shirt for her match, not paying any attention to anything as her music played loudly in her ears. She had a full schedule for the show; a match against Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship, a DX promo in the ring, and the guest referee for Legacy's match against Miz and Morrison, not to mention whatever DiBiase had planned that wasn't approved by Vince.

"Chrissy's gonna lose, Chrissy's gonna lose," she continued, still searching for her shirt. Another song started on her Ipod as she found her shirt, grinning as she started to sing along with the lyrics of the chorus. "Stacy's dad is really kinda rad, he's all I want, and I want him so bad. Stacy can't you see, you're just not the one for me. I know it's kinda sad, but I'm in love with Stacy's dad."

"Now that just makes me feel left out."

Alexis grinned as she turned around, Jeff bringing her into a hug. "Aw, Jeffy," she teased, pulling one headphone out and leaving the other in, "you can never be left out with me." She noticed he was in his ring clothes. "Who do you have a match against?"

"Me and Matty against Adam and Christian," he said with a shrug. "Shouldn't be too hard. I just need to do my paint and I'm ready."

Alexis smiled. "Just don't get too beat up, kay?" she teased. "Wouldn't want you too bruised up for our date tomorrow."

"I make no promises," Jeff teased back. He pressed a short kiss to her mouth before leaving her alone to change.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

Alexis looked up to see Shawn leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "When did you get here?" she asked, switching out her regular T-shirt for her new shirt as a singles competitor. It was black, the design was on the back; a red R, but instead of a straight line (the one that distinguishes between an R and a P), it was a guitar. The same design was smaller and on the left side pocket of her pants, a fire engine red studded belt keeping it on her hips.

Shawn smirked slightly, jerking his head back at the door that connected his locker room with his sister's. "Just make sure you don't get hurt," he said. "Out there and with Jeff."

Alexis moved over and kissed her brother's cheek. "Glad to know you still care," she teased. "Toss me my tape please."

"'Course I care," Shawn said, watching his sister tape up her wrists and one elbow. "I'm your big brother. It kind of comes with the job."

"Then be a good big brother like I know you are and make sure Chris doesn't cheat so I can win the Intercontinental Championship," Alexis grinned, gently patting his cheek. "Kay?" Shawn smiled, watching his sister walk out of the locker room and off to her match.

"This match is set for one-fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!" Lilian announced.

_Break the walls down!_

"Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 226 pounds, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho!" Chris walked down the ramp with the championship belt around his waist, quickly getting to the ring and practically glaring at the crowd.

_1, 2, 3, 'Cause right now your face is in the crowd…! I'm a roller, I'm a rider…And I'm and I'm gonna keep getting higher…_

"And the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

"Notice the obvious size difference between the two," Cole pointed out as Alexis ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Well, duh!" King interrupted. "Just look at them! One's a little stallion and the other is, well…a guy!"

"I'd be careful what you say about Alexis," Cole joked with a laugh. "Her brother might just come out here and teach you a lesson!"

"Shawn and I are friends," King replied with a laugh of his own. "He wouldn't do that. Well, I sure hope not, at least." The commentators laughed again as the bell rang to start the match.

Didn't last long at all. Jericho, being his usual cocky self, didn't think he had much to worry about when he was facing a girl, so he did a lot of showboating. That only resulted in him getting a reverse heel kick that led straight to his own personal performance of Sweet Chin Music. Alexis quickly covered him, getting the one-two-three with no problem.

"Here is your winner," Lillian announced with a smile, "and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis took the title belt from the referee and hugged it to her chest, falling to her knees.

"I can't believe it!" King announced. "We have a new Intercontinental Champion!"

"And here's the first to congratulate!" Cole added.

Jeff came running down the ramp, sliding under the bottom rope and bringing the youngest Michaels into a tight hug, bringing her to her feet. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as her music started playing again, both of them grinning wildly. Alexis noticed two people sitting in the front row and slid out of the ring, Jeff right behind her. Alexis walked over to the guard rail and smiled at Dylan and Ally, holding her arms out, her belt over her shoulder. The smile never left her face as she picked Dylan up and brought him into the ring with her, Jeff taking Ally and following.

"I don't believe it!" King laughed, watching what was happening. "I haven't seen fans involved like this in a long time, Cole!"

"I know what you mean, King," Cole laughed.

Jeff kissed Ally's cheek before lifting her on his shoulder with a smile. Alexis handed Dylan her belt with a smile, hoisting him to sit with his legs on either side of her neck. He lifted her belt in the air with a smile of his own as she and Jeff spun around to look around the arena.

As the show went to commercial, Jeff and Alexis gently helped the two kids off their shoulders, helping them out of the ring again. "I trust you two are having fun," she smiled as Jeff helped her fasten her belt around her waist.

Both kids nodded frantically, gigantic smiles on their faces. "We saw the Undertaker!" Dylan exclaimed happily. "He was really really good! And scary!"

Alexis smiled, tapping his nose. "Taker? He's not really that tough. I bet you could take him down."

"You really think so?" Dylan's eyes sparkled at the thought of taking on the Undertaker himself.

"Sweetie, I know so." She ruffled his hair.

"Thank you," their dad said from behind him.

"S'no problem," she replied, still smiling as she waved before she and Jeff headed back to the ramp and backstage.

"You know, you're great with kids," Jeff teased, his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to her locker room.

"Shut up." She pushed on his chest when he tried to follow her into the locker room. "Don't think so. I need to change for the DX promo."

"And I can't watch?" Jeff pouted. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well, deal with it." She kissed his cheek and closed the door before he knew what was happening.

"Unfair!" he called through the door. Alexis just smiled.

_Are you ready…? You think you can tell us what to do. You think you can tell us what the wear. You think that you're better? Well, you better get ready. Bow to the master…Break it down!_

Shawn and Hunter came out onto the stage as the DX music played, glowsticks in each of their hands. Shawn wasn't paying any attention, so when he ran down and slid into the ring, he didn't even notice that Hunter was still standing on the stage with a grin on his face. The Game's grin never faded as he held his hand out. Alexis came out on the stage in the outfit he'd bought her, taking his hand with a smile. Shawn's jaw dropped when he looked behind him at the two blondes walking to the ring together. Hunter made a gesture as he took a microphone, silently saying they'd talk after they did their signature opening.

Hunter waited for the crowd to get quieter before lifting the microphone up to his mouth. "I think I already know the answer to this question but…" He paused. "Are you ready?" The crowd went wild with cheers. "No, Houston, I said…Are…You…Ready?" The crowd just cheered again. He, Shawn, and Alexis got in the middle of the ring to continue the entrance. "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching around the world," he smirked, "and for Alexis Michaels. Come on, baby, turn around and show off that outfit." Alexis just smiled, doing a quick spin and blowing a kiss at the Game. "Llllllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!"

"And of course," Shawn continued, taking the microphone from his friend, "if you're not down with that, we've only got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

Hunter and Alexis each grabbed their own microphones when the crowd died down again. "Once more?" Hunter asked, grinning at the youngest blonde. Alexis smiled, turning around slowly.

"Where did you get that and why are you wearing it?" Shawn asked, pointing at his sister.

"Hunter bought it for me," Alexis replied truthfully, pointing at the Game. "Sorry, Hunter, but I was taught never to lie to my brother." She had an innocent look on her face, but inside, she was dying of laughter.

"Hunter." Shawn turned to glare at the second oldest blonde in the ring. "Explain."

"Can't we just let the fans decide?" Hunter asked. "Who likes this outfit?" Everyone started to cheer, whistles and cat calls being heard throughout the arena. "See? I think it's fine."

"Calm down, Shawn," Alexis laughed, stepping in front of him. "Don't kill Hunter. You'll regret it later." She moved their microphones away. "And you can always deny him sex to teach him a lesson."

Shawn grinned, bringing his microphone back up. "I like the way you think, Lex," he laughed.

They stayed out for a few more minutes, making fun of Legacy and the McMahons, and promoting their new DX products, heading backstage after.

"I'll see you later, Shawn," Alexis said, heading down a hallway. "Got a promo to do!"

"I hate you for buying that outfit," Shawn muttered, watching his sister disappear. Hunter just grinned.

_**~.**.~**_

_Alexis stretched her arms over her head, dressed in her usual ring attire. She looked over at the door as it opened and Ted walked in._

"_Here's your new outfit for our match," he said, shoving a referee's shirt at her. "Remember what I said and try to make the right choice."_

_Alexis didn't say anything, looking down at the shirt in her hands._

_**~.**.~**_

"This match is set for one-fall!" Lillian announced.

_It's a new day! It's a new generation!_

"Introducing first, with a total combined weight of 703 pounds, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase! Legacy!"

"They look happy," Cole commented as the two made their way to the ring.

"Well, why wouldn't they?" King asked. "They've got an ace up their sleeve. They've got the referee in their pocket!"

_Now listen, this ain't no make believe! Come on, open your eyes and see…_

"And their opponents, with a total combined weight of 454 pounds, John Morrison and the Miz!"

"I always loved the slow motion entrance," King laughed.

_1, 2, 3, 'Cause right now your face is in the crowd…! I'm a roller, I'm a rider…And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher…!_

"And your guest referee for this match, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis came out on the stage and started walking down the ramp with her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"She makes the ref shirt look good!" King laughed. Alexis was in her black Converse high tops, acid-washed jeans held up by an electric blue studded belt, and the WWE referee shirt, tape still around both wrists and an elbow. The bell rang to start the match.

The match was pretty fair for the most part and Alexis tried to catch everything, but when she was trying to keep John outside the ring, Legacy double-teamed Mike and he went down hard. Cody went over to make sure Morrison didn't try to interfere as Ted covered the fallen Miz, Alexis counting out the pin and the win for Legacy.

"Here are your winners!" Lillian announced. "Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" Alexis held up their arms for a total of 2½ seconds before dropping them and rolling out of the ring, starting to head up the ring.

Legacy's music suddenly stopped. _Shit._ This wasn't scripted anymore.

"Oh, Alexis?" Ted called. The blonde turned around. Ted had a microphone as he leaned over the ropes, Cody right behind him. "Congratulations. You're not fired. But there are consequences for that kick last week." He grinned with a small laugh. "You know, you're such a little screw-up. You think your brother will be here to help you win matches forever?"

"I won my matches with no help from him!" Alexis yelled, but she didn't have a microphone, so not many people heard her.

Ted just ignored her. "And now you're hanging out with that reject, Jeff Hardy? No wonder you're so screwed up! You're with the King of Screw-Ups! Pretty soon, you'll be doing drugs, too!"

"Now that's taking it too far," King said.

"I should just make you take him out right now," Ted continued, still grinning. "Put him out of his misery and do the WWE universe a favor. Do it before you screw up again and can say good-bye to your-lived and meaningless career in the WWE."

_He wants to sound like Matt?_ Alexis thought angrily, remembering when Matt had betrayed Jeff in a storyline. _Fine. I'll just sound like Jeff, then._ She stormed down to the ring, grabbing a microphone and sliding into the ring. Cody stepped back as Alexis stood in front of Ted, now in the middle of the ring.

"Yes?" Ted's tone was cocky and it was just making her angrier.

"DiBiase," the blonde started, "you're sick, you're twisted, you're vindictive…" She grinned, turning her back to him. "And so am I!" Alexis dropped her microphone and spun around, spearing Ted to the ground, staying on top of him and throwing punches at his head. It would've been a great plan…if Cody wasn't still in the ring.

Rhodes quickly and forcefully pulled Alexis off DiBiase. He forced her to her knees, twisting her arms behind her back. She yelped when it was getting more and more painful. Ted tried to get his bearings back as he stood up. "You little bitch!" he hissed, grabbing the blonde's chin. "Who do you think you are?" Alexis just grinned. The Undertaker's music played and the arena lights shut off.

When the lights came on, Cody's grip loosened on Alexis's arms as he stared behind Ted with wide eyes. Ted turned around himself only to have the Undertaker wrap his hand around his throat and send him into a chokeslam. Cody quickly released Alexis, getting out of the ring as fast as he could before the same thing happened to him.

Mark helped Alexis stand up. "Are you okay, chipmunk?" he asked.

"Arms kinda hurt, but I'll be fine," she replied with a smile. "Hey, can I have ice cream for getting the best of DiBiase for a few seconds?"

Mark almost forgot they were still in the ring as he gave a miniscule smile. "Of course, chipmunk."

_.**._

_When Jeff and Matt said it, it was better. But it was awesome. : )_


	10. Suspension Doesn't Always Work

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Before I forget, I'm making my own personality for Michael Cole because he is a dick and I hate his real personality. It sucks._

_.*._

Alexis skipped through backstage in a good mood, a smile on her face and headphones in her ears. Her date with Jeff had been amazing, she had another one on Wednesday, and DiBiase hadn't given her any new orders to follow in an entire week. Mark was out sick with a cold, but she still had Shawn and Hunter around, so she wasn't worried much.

"Miss Michaels, may I see you in my office, please?" Vince asked.

She shrugged and walked in, the Intercontinental title with her name engraved on the gold plate slung over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"About last week," McMahon said, sitting down at his desk and folding his hands on top of it. "DiBiase and Rhodes had no right to do that to you and I apologize for that. They have both been suspended for their actions."

"Good enough for me," Alexis shrugged.

"Don't forget," Vince said as she started to leave. "You are to have a match with Jericho for your Intercontinental Championship tonight."

The blonde nodded, walking out of his office and down the hallway. She walked into her locker room and set her belt down on the bench before digging through her duffel bag.

"And there's the sexiest Intercontinental Championship in the business besides myself, of course."

Alexis smiled as she turned around. Jeff was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, a grin on his face. "Don't let JoMo hear you say that," she joked. "Apparently, he's the Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Honcho of Hotness, the Lady-Tamer, the—"

"I get it," Jeff laughed, holding up a hand to stop her. "How about the sexiest female Intercontinental Champion?"

Alexis laughed. "I can agree with that one." She held up three different shirts. "Which one?"

Jeff looked over the three; a black half-tank with the Rocker symbol on the back in red, a neon green half-tank with the DX tag spray painted on the front, a light purple half-tank with Team Xtreme in black jagged letters on the front. "Team Xtreme," he grinned.

"You're trying to turn me into a Hardy, aren't you?" Alexis asked with a smile, tossing the chosen one onto where her pants were lying. "Making a Michaels into a Hardy. Never thought that could happen."

"Speaking of which…" Jeff reached into the side pocket of his ring pants and pulled out something, closing his hand around it so she couldn't see. "I wanted to give you this last night, but Shawn dragged you away before I could."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Alexis apologized with a grin. "Shawn was gonna leave with Hunter and he wanted to make sure I got to the hotel safely." She turned around and bent her head forward, exposing the chain holding the silver cross around her neck. "Can you help? I don't like wearing this to the ring because I don't want it to break. Remember? Shawn gave it to me for my birthday."

Jeff smiled. "And you always have it on," he added as he tried to unhook the chain. "Hey, we bribed the sound guys to put on some music and we're making the ring into a kind of dance floor. You wanna come with me?"

Alexis smiled. "I'd like that," she said. "You done with my necklace yet?" She frowned when she got no answer. "Jeff?" Her frown was replaced with a look of confusion when she felt another chain lying against her neck. "Jeff?"

"Like I said, I wanted to give this to you last night, but…" Jeff gave a small smile as she walked over to the mirror on the wall.

"Jeff…" Alexis stared at her reflection with wide eyes. Around her neck on a chain that was a lot closer to her throat than her cross chain was a Hardy Boyz pendent in a blue-green color.

"It was my old one before Matt gave me my new one," Jeff said as she took the pendent in her fingers and looked at her reflection more. "You like it?"

Alexis smiled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Jeff." She giggled a bit. "And now you get to explain to Shawn why I have it 'cause I'm sure as hell not going to."

"Then let's head out to the ring." Jeff grinned when the younger blonde passed him, looking at the green Celtics jersey she had on over acid-wash jeans. "Is that my shirt?"

Alexis looked at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. "Leave it where I can find it and it becomes mine," she teased. "That is the rule in the Michaels family."

"So all Michaels are thieves?" Jeff joked as they walked toward the ring.

"You bet your ass we are."

"Glad to know you could make it, Jeff," Mike laughed as the two blondes headed down to the ring.

"And you brought Alexis," Morrison grinned. He held the ropes open for her, Jeff climbing in right after.

"And if Shawn asks, I'm writing in my journal," the blonde said with a grin.

Jeff laughed. He held out his hand with a grin. "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

_I like the cocky bow legged ones_

_Like white and Dominicans_

_Hispanics and Asians_

_Shake it for Nelly son_

"I remember this song," Alexis grinned as she and Jeff made their way to the middle of the ring, the other employees of the WWE dancing around them. "This was the song that was playing that first time I went to a club with Hunter and Shawn. That was when I met you, I think."

Jeff grinned. "That means it's our song," he laughed.

Alexis laughed along with him. "Not a great song to have, but it's better than nothing," she grinned.

_Let me see you take it_

_Girl go and take if off_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something_

_Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something_

_Shake ya tail feather_

Alexis laughed as she was pulled away from Jeff and in between Mike and John. She ground her hips back against John's with a grin as the song continued. "Sorry, Mikey," she laughed as he pouted at her, "but Johnny's sexier than you."

"That's why I'm called the Shaman of Sexy," John grinned.

"But I'm the Monk of Mojo," Mike cut in, pulling the blonde away from his friend. "It's better."

"It's fun being the only girl who plays with the boys," Alexis said, laughing again.

"Better than being one of the divas," Mike grinned, grinding their hips together. "They're all bitches sometimes."

The blonde giggled, squeaking a bit when she was pulled away from the Miz and back into Jeff's arms. "Jealous much?" she teased.

"Just listen to the song and think about the time we met," he grinned.

_I'm just a juvenile_

_Because I be about G's_

_Keep your woman wizzy man they say they have my babies_

_I'm young like Turk, like the cash and the money_

_Man, I'm that damn hungry_

_See I'm starving like Marvin girl_

_I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting_

_Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin_

_And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking_

_Let me see you take if off_

_Girl go and take it off_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something_

_Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something_

_Shake ya tail feather_

Alexis grinned. "Admit it," she said. "You're jealous that I was dancing with Mike and JoMo."

"Never," Jeff grinned back, his hands on her hips as they danced.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, admit it."

"Fine, I was a bit jealous. Happy now, Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom?"

"Very much." She smiled. "Thanks. Hey, you have a match tonight, right?"

"After the promo you, Shawn, and Hunter are cutting," Jeff said with a slight nod. "8-man tag match." He frowned a bit. "What promo are you even doing?"

She smirked. "You'll find out."

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked toward the Gorilla Position, Shawn and Hunter on either side of her. She was in the Team Xtreme shirt Jeff had picked with her baggy black pants held up by a neon green studded belt and her silver and black boots, the Intercontinental title slung over her shoulder; Shawn was in khaki pants held up by a black belt, a collared shirt, and boots; Hunter was in a black T-shirt, khakis and sneakers. Shawn and Hunter had talked previously and the older blonde was going to allow the promo for a few…special deals with the other.

_Are you ready? You think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? You think that you're better? Well, you better get ready…Bow to the master…Break it down!_

The three members of DX walked down the ramp and into the ring where a small card table with three chairs was set up in the middle. Hunter picked up the microphone that was sitting on the table and looked back over at the ramp. "Hey, Orton!" he yelled. "Orton, get down here and bring your little cheer squad with you! We have some business to settle!" No one came out and no music played. "Alright, we'll just play some cards then while we wait." He dropped the microphone and they all sat around the table. Hunter dealt 5 cards to each person, an open bottle of Jack Daniels at the edge of the table.

"They're playing poker!" King laughed as Shawn threw two cards in the middle of the table. Alexis grinned and put down her cards. Both Shawn and Hunter groaned and stood up, shedding their shirts before sitting back down.

"Strip poker, King!" Cole added. Alexis grinned, taking the Jack Daniels and taking a small gulp. "And Alexis is winning!"

The game went on for a minute or two more before Alexis put her cards down on the table with a giant smile. Shawn mumbled something under his breath as he stood up, kicking off his boots. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants, dropping it to the ring floor. Alexis and Hunter just laughed as they watched the Heartbreak Kid unfasten his pants and strip out of them, his white boxers the only things he was wearing as he folded his pants over the ring ropes.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

"That's enough!" Randy yelled, walking out on the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Your little poker game is finished! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hunter and Alexis just grinned, watching as Shawn lay back on the ropes in the corner like Eddie Guerrero used to do.

**~.**.~**

"You guys planned that?" Jeff asked with a grin as he sat on a bench in his and Matt's locker room.

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Hunter convinced Shawn to let me do it with them," she said. "Never thought he'd actually take off his pants, though." They laughed.

"You done?" he asked when she stepped back to look at her work.

She nodded. "We're going old school for you this time," she said. "Remember the ladder match you had with Mark for the Hardcore title?" He nodded. "Well, I kinda based it off that." From halfway up his forehead down to half an inch below his eyes was a light blue, a bright yellow intercrossing itself in various places on the blue.

"I like it," Jeff said with a smile. "You gonna be watching?"

"Of course. When do I not?" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the locker room.

Alexis smiled, spinning around and freezing immediately. "What are you doing here?" she practically growled.

**~.**.~**

"This match is set for one-fall," Lillian announced.

_Are you ready…? You think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? You think that you're better? Well, you better get ready…Bow to the master…Break it down!_

"Introducing first, with a combined weight of 408 pounds, the Game, Triple H, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, D-Generation X!"

As the two blondes walked down the ramp, they threw glowsticks into the crowd, looking back at the stage when they got into the ring.

A pounding beat beat through the arena to introduce their partners.

"And their partners, with a combined weight of 451 pounds, Matt and Jeff, the Hardyz!"

Matt and Jeff came out on the stage, Jeff going through his signature entrance before they both ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom ropes to join Shawn and Hunter. Shawn grinned as he handed Hunter a microphone.

"I think I already know the answer to this question, but I'm still gonna ask it," Hunter grinned. "Are you ready?" The crowd went wild. "No, Houston, I said, are…you…ready?" As the crowd cheered again, all 4 got down in the middle of the ring for the next part, Matt and Jeff partly just for the hell of it. "Then, for the thousands in attendance…for the millions watching at home…and," he stood up a bit, "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything funny to say this week." Shawn stood up and patted his friend on the back. "It's hard coming up with this stuff every week!" He got back down. "Where was I? Lllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!"

"And of course," Shawn continued as he took the microphone, "if you're not down with that, then we've got two words for ya!" He held the microphone out to the Hardy Boyz.

"Suck it," Matt and Jeff grinned, the crowd going wild.

_You think you know me…_

"And their opponents, first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

Said blonde just walked out on the stage and awaited his partners.

_I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they council me…_

"And his partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Said wrestler just followed Adam's lead and stood on the stage to await the final two.

_Well…Break the walls down…It's the Big Show!_

"And their partners, weighing in at 667 pounds, Chris Jericho and the Big Show!"

As the final two came out, the four of them walked down to the ring, getting in and staring down their opponents. The bell rang.

Edge was the starting man for his team, the other three getting to the apron. Matt and Jeff lost their game of rock, paper, scissors and headed to the apron, Shawn winning his against Hunter and the right to start it off.

About 5 minutes into the match, everyone was getting tired. Jeff was in with Chris and had just struck with a Whisper in the Wind to get Y2J down. He quickly tagged in Shawn who went for the cover only to get a 2-count.

"Oh, Shawn."

The match kind of froze when the voice came out, everyone looking around.

"Up here, Shawn."

"DiBiase!" Shawn yelled furiously when he looked at the stage. Standing at the top of the ramp was Ted DiBiase, Cody right beside him and in between them, Alexis tied to a wheelchair, duct tape over her mouth.

"Look what we found just lying around backstage," Ted grinned, playing with a few strands of the blonde's hair. "Shouldn't leave your things where anyone can get them, Shawn." He laughed. "Leave it where I can find it and it becomes mine, right? Isn't that the rule in the Michaels family? Well, then, I guess your sister automatically becomes mine and…so does this, I think." He held up her Intercontinental Championship belt with the hand that wasn't holding a microphone.

"Leave her alone, DiBiase!" Jeff yelled, Matt holding him back from attacking.

"Don't worry," Ted continued. "We'll take good care of her." He laughed again. "Say good-bye to your brother, Alexis." He dropped the microphone, Cody grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and following Ted back backstage.

Shawn tried to follow, but Chris had tagged Randy in and the Viper struck quickly, pulling HBK into a roll-up for the 3-count and the win.

"Here are you winners," Lillian announced. "Edge, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, and the Big Show!"

Shawn recovered quickly, racing up the ramp with Jeff right on his heels, Matt and Hunter following close behind. "They were supposed to be on suspension!" Shawn yelled when he couldn't see either member of Legacy. "Why the hell were they here?"

"Calm down, Shawn." Hunter tried to comfort the older, but Shawn was far from that. "We'll find them, get Alexis back, and beat Legacy within an inch of their lives. How does that sound?"

"No, not within an inch of their lives," Shawn growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"We are not resorting to murder again," Hunter interrupted. "That didn't turn out too well last time." He noticed the confused looks both Hardys wore. "I'll explain later."

"Come on," Shawn muttered, grabbing Hunter's shirt and pulling him toward the parking lot. "We're going to find her and we're going to find her now." Hunter grabbed Jeff's shirt who grabbed Matt's and the four of them headed to the parking lot.

_.**._

_Yeah, Chris, you probably want to kill DiBiase and Rhodes right about now, don't you? Yeah, thought so. You can kill DiBiase, but you can only horribly maim Rhodes because he amuses me._

_The DX strip poker thing was stolen from something DX did in…I think it was the 90s. It was awesome. I got to see Shawn strip down to his underwear! *squeal*_

_And what happened to Alexis actually came from Friday Night Smackdown from 2 weeks ago, except the actual thing involved Edge, Kane, and Kane's father. ^^_


	11. Getting Revenge

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: Watching Twist of Fate: The Matt and Jeff Hardy Story as I write and oh my god those matches are amazing._

_Note Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I've had a lot of stuff to do concerning WCWO and I've had no time to write. (if you wanna know what WCWO is, message me and I'll explain it. Also on my profile, I think)_

_Note Note Note: Jeff Hardy is still the TNA Heavyweight Champion of the World. The Motor City Machine Guns are still the TNA Tag Team Champions. All is good in my world. You know, at the moment. :)_

_Note Note Note Note: Fuck yeah! Way to go Randy Orton on your RKO to Michael Cole! You are now my new hero. Lol._

_.*._

Shawn dragged Hunter (who was dragging Jeff and Matt behind him) out to the arena parking lot with a determined look in his eyes. "Shawn, slow down!" Jeff called to the lead blonde when he almost tripped over his own feet when Hunter accidentally jerked hard on his shirt.

Shawn stopped short, Hunter running into his back when he didn't stop soon enough. But it wasn't because Jeff asked him to. It was because a sleek black Jaguar pulled up in front of him and blocked his beeline to his car. The window rolled down.

"Get in," Mark ordered from the driver's seat. Shawn immediately got into the passenger seat, Hunter, Jeff, and Matt all sliding into the backseat together.

"I thought you were sick," Jeff said, leaning forward in his seat as Mark spun the car around and drove out onto the street.

"I was watching at home," Mark said. It sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice calm. "I left the second DiBiase and Rhodes left." He glanced over at Shawn for a second and moved one hand off the steering wheel, setting it on the blonde's leg. "She'll be fine, Shawn. She's always been strong ever since she could get in a wrestling ring."

"We'll find her," Hunter added, placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder from his seat behind him. "She'll be fine." Shawn didn't say anything, his leg bouncing up and down and his fingers drumming on the same leg.

Jeff was bouncing both legs up and down in the middle of the backseat, chewing on the nails of his left hand. "You're gonna chip the polish," Matt scolded, pulling Jeff's hand away from his mouth and looking at the dark blue nails. "Calm down, Jeffro."

"I can't help it," the Enigma said, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to bite on his other set of nails. "I don't want Lex to get hurt. I…I think I love her."

The tires squealed as Mark slammed on the brakes. Cars behind them honked loudly but he just ignored him as he and Shawn turned to look back at Jeff. "What did you just say?" Shawn asked. He was in overprotective big brother mode and that was a time you did not want to piss him off.

"I…I think I love her," Jeff repeated. He and Shawn's eyes were locked when he said it.

"Shawn," Mark warned. "Don't say anything you'll regret."

"Keep driving," Shawn ground out, turning back to look out the front window. Mark gave his car gas again and they kept going.

"Shawn, you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Jeffrey, if you're not telling the truth, you won't live to regret it," Shawn said, his eyes still on the road in front of him. He didn't even turn around as he talked. "And if you ever break her heart or make her cry in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you." Mark nodded in agreement, silently saying that he would do the same.

"Either you've finally snapped, Jeffro," Matt said, his voice soft enough to make sure Jeff was the only one to hear him, "or you're just one crazy son of a bitch." Jeff smiled.

**~.**.~**

Ted leaned against the wall of the hotel room he and Cody had split the cost of, his arms crossed and his legs crossed at the ankle. Alexis was still tied to the wheelchair she'd been wheeled out of the arena in with duct tape over her mouth. Her head was lying against her chest, asleep as a result of a drug she'd been injected with about an hour ago. The door opened and Cody walked in with a bucket of ice in his arms, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Anyone see you?" DiBiase asked.

Cody shook his head, setting the ice bucket on the cabinet a flat-screen TV sat on. "There's no one out in the halls. It's 11 at night. Everyone's either asleep or out somewhere."

Ted nodded slightly, pushing himself off the wall. He grabbed a cup from the bathroom and filled it with a bit of ice water. He walked over to where Alexis was stirring a bit and tipped the cup over her head, the freezing water pouring over her hair and dripping down her face, soaking into her shirt.

Alexis coughed, shaking her head. She started to shiver against the water, gasping a bit when another cup of water was poured over her head.

"Good evening, Miss Michaels," Ted said. He pulled the tape off her mouth. "I trust you slept well."

"Fuck you!" the blonde yelled. "When Shawn finds you, he's gonna superkick your ass into next year!"

Ted tsked softly, walking back over to Cody. "Keep yelling and you'll just lose your voice." Alexis ground her teeth together until it hurt, glaring at DiBiase as hard as she could. "Better. Now, I'm sure you're wondering where you are."

"We're in a hotel a few miles up the road from the arena," Cody said. He reached into the duffel bag at his feet and pulled out her title belt. "Alexis Michaels, the new Intercontinental Champion." He held up the belt by one of the straps. "I don't think I've ever won this title before." He smirked. "I guess we were too busy becoming the most dominant tag team in the WWE today."

"You wish," Alexis snorted. "Hunter and Shawn are so much better than you Legacy losers." He head whipped to the side when Ted slapped her, grabbing her still-wet hair and jerking her head back.

"You little bitch," he hissed. He held up her contract in front of her. "We might be suspended, but we still hold your contract and I haven't gotten my full revenge yet." He jerked on her hair again, Cody taking the contract from his hand. "This is your final warning. Unless you want your corner in the WWE to be a short-lived and meaningless thing, you will follow every order. You will not complain and you will not hesitate to do whatever we ask."

Alexis didn't say anything, her eyes closed tightly. She knew she was beat and there was nothing she could do about it.

Cody walked over as Ted stepped away, starting to untie the ropes around her. "You will stay put and not move," he ordered.

**~.**.~**

Mark parked in a hotel parking lot, turning the car off. "This is the last hotel in the area," he said as they all walked into the lobby.

"How are we even gonna get a key?" Hunter asked. "Look at us." Hunter himself was in a black T-shirt with a pair of basketball shorts over his trunks and his boots; Shawn was in his ring boots, chap-like ring pants, and a black sweatshirt he'd gotten out of Mark's car; Mark was in jeans, sneakers, and a black tanktop, Matt was in his black and red ring pants, his boots, and a Hardy Boyz shirt; Jeff was in his boots, his black ring pants with a hot pink belt, a black tanktop, and yellow over black arm socks, black face paint smeared over his eyes and mouth.

"Jeffro, you're on," Matt said. Jeff nodded and walked up to the front desk.

"How is he supposed to help?" Hunter asked. "He looks crazier than any of us."

"But he's got Southern charm." Matt grinned. He watched as the girl at the desk blushed with a smile of her own. "Not many girls can resist it. Especially from Jeff."

"Got it." Jeff held up a key card as he walked back. "The room was under Dustin Runnels."

"Let's go," Shawn said, leading the way to the elevator.

**~.**.~**

Alexis stood up on Ted's command, her eyes trained on the carpet she was standing on. "Give me back my title," she said, forcing her voice to stay at a single volume. "I earned it fair and square."

"From Jericho," Cody argued. "He's not that hard to beat."

"We'll give it back," Ted said, holding the belt out to her. "But you have to defend it Sunday at TLC against the #1 contender in a tables, ladders, and chairs match."

Alexis hesitantly snatched her belt. "Who's the #1 contender?" she asked.

Ted smirked. "Justin Gabriel. I'm sure you've heard of him. Part of the Nexus. Against everyone who's not with Wade Barrett and his little posse."

"You know what'll happen to me," Alexis said. She hugged her title to her chest as she crossed her arms. "I'll fight him and before I can win to retain my title or even get offensive long enough to take him out for a short while, the rest of the Nexus will come down and stop me before I can retain my title."

"We'll take care of them as long as you retain your title." Ted lifted her chin with a finger. "That shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?" She didn't answer and he smirked again. "Cody, go stand watch outside."

Cody nodded without a word and headed out of the room, the door closing behind him. Ted turned back to the young blonde in front of him with a smirk still on his face. "Put the belt down," he ordered.

Alexis put her belt down on the bed beside her, but there was a slightly bit of hesitation in her actions. DiBiase tsked softly. "I thought I told you, no hesitation." He grinned. "This is what happens when you disobey me."

**~.**.~**

Shawn was down to his last nerve. They'd been all over the hotel and still couldn't find the room that the desk receptionist had told them the key card had gone to. "Where the hell could we not have checked?" Hunter muttered as they rode the elevator back down to the ground level.

"Well, there was that one room at the end of the hall Shawn said was a janitor's closet," Jeff pointed out. Everyone stopped.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked, turning to deliver a hard stare in the younger Hardy's direction.

Jeff gulped slightly and moved behind Matt a bit. "Well, there was that one room on the 3rd floor that you said was the janitor's closet, but it had a spot for a key. I wanted to say something but—yeah, I'm shutting up now."

Shawn slammed his hand down on the emergency stop button on the elevator wall, the machine jerking to a stop suddenly. He pushed the 3rd floor button almost immediately and they started off again. "Shawn, don't do anything you'll regret," Mark warned as the doors opened once again and they walked out onto the 3rd floor. The Heartbreak Kid didn't answer, walking quickly down the hall Jeff had pointed out.

"Rhodes!" he yelled, breaking out in a run when he saw the Dashing One leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Cody's eyes widened, banging on the door three times before disappearing through the door leading to the stair. Within the next 3 seconds, Ted ran out of the room and followed before anyone could get him. Matt, Hunter, and Mark immediately ran after the two members of Legacy, Shawn and Jeff quickly getting into the room.

"Alexis!"

Shawn quickly rushed over to where Alexis was sitting on the bed, one arm around her title belt and the other over her mouth. He put his hands on either side of her face, checking all around to make sure she was okay. "Alexis, are you okay?" he asked.

She gave a small grin. "I'm fine, Shawn," she assured him. She moved her hand away from her mouth and nothing seemed wrong, but he wasn't all too sure about that.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Shawn."

"Last name?"

"Michaels."

"Real last name?"

"Hickenbottom."

"My lover?"

"Hunter and sometimes Mark."

"Who's the man behind me?"

"Jeff Hardy. Or Jeffrey Nero Hardy if you want his full name. Now can we stop with the 20 questions?"

Shawn smirked a bit, ruffling her hair. He took a deep breath before drawing his sister in for a tight hug he didn't release her from for several seconds. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said softly, kissing the side of her neck.

"Not if you keep suffocating me," she gasped a bit playfully. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Jeff said when Shawn finally released her. "What's wrong?"

Alexis bit down on her lower lip. "It's just…It's just that if I want to keep my job in the WWE, I have to follow every order given to me without hesitation and without complaint. I know I'm automatically guaranteed a job in TNA if I get fired, Hulk Hogan already promised me that the last time I went to the Impact Zone, but that would mean that I wouldn't be working with you or Jeff or Mark or anyone else. And I really don't want that."

"So you're just gonna keep following orders?" Jeff asked. "What if they ask you to do something really bad?"

"Look, I'll figure something out," the blonde said, running a nervous hand through her hair. "I…I'll make a deal with Vince and I'll deal with it." She sighed. "I need to deal with this myself."

_.*._

_Okay, well, I used Hulk Hogan as the president of TNA because that's the current situation-like thing going on today._

_And I am __extremely_ _happy right now because I watched Randy Orton RKO Michael Cole not 3-4 hours ago then watched the Viper powerbomb Alex Riley through a table. So very happy. :)_


	12. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Oh My

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: You know, it still amuses me to watch wrestlers argue pointlessly on TV._

_Note Note: And I remembered something when I was watching an old pay-per-view. It'll be down at the bottom, but it's one of my most favorite memories. :)_

_Note Note Note: BTW, I have no idea how the Generation Me theme is because I never paid attention and the Motor City Machine Guns theme I couldn't ever really hear over the cheers of my friends, so I'm gonna do my best._

_Note Note Note Note (last one, promise): This is long because it is part TNA, part TLC pay-per-view. I don't feel like splitting them up into two separate chapters so it's gonna be a long one. And the italicized memories…well, some are made up, but most are actual things that happened to me, Matt, and Adam. Oh, and all lyrics are used without permission._

_.*._

Jeff watched from his place on Alexis's bed as she packed a small duffel bag with some clothes and her Intercontinental Championship belt. "So, what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

Alexis sighed with a small smile. She'd already told him at least 3 times before and he still didn't seem to either listen or pay attention. "I'm going to Impact tonight because Aly-Cat and Chrissy need a tag partner when they take on Generation Me and Robbie E. Tara would've been with Generation Me instead of that Jersey Shore loser but she's home sick this week so they had to get someone new."

"And you volunteered?" Jeff asked.

She nodded. "Someone has to teach those boys a lesson and I work well with them."

"Does Shawn know?"

"Are you kidding? He's practically put me under house arrest." She zipped her bag shut. "Let's see. Boots, hat, paint, pants, tank, makeup, Intercontinental Championship, phone, Ipod…am I missing anything?"

"Your boyfriend?" Jeff looked offended that she'd dare to leave him behind.

"You," Alexis said, tapping her index finger on his nose, "are not going because if I get hurt, you'll be like Shawn and try to stop the match. If you want to come, you can be in the audience. Here." She reached into her closet and pulled out one of Shawn's old sweatshirts and a baseball cap. "Try not to get noticed because…well…" She smiled, patting his cheek. "I don't want your pretty little face to get messed up by the fans."

Jeff laughed, sliding on the sweatshirt. He pulled his blue/blonde hair up into a bun and pulled the baseball cap over it. "Do I look normal now?" he teased, turning around.

Alexis laughed, kissing his cheek. "Don't draw too much attention to yourself and I might give you a treat when we win."

"When? Don't you mean if?"

"Jeff, there's no way I'm going to get beat by two wanna-be wrestlers and a Jersey Shore loser."

He laughed again.

**~.*TNA Impact!*.~**

"Hello and welcome back to the Impact Zone," Mike Tenay, one of the commentators, said from his and Taz's table by the entrance ramp. "Taz, can you believe the main event we have going on in a few minutes?"

"The Motor City Machine Guns take on Generation Me and Robbie E," Taz said, looking at his broadcast partner. "And we don't even know who the Guns' tag partner is!"

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough," Mike said.

"The following is a 3-man tag team match," Jeremy Borash, the ring announcer, said.

_You have so many relationships in this life,  
__But only one or two will last, you go through all the pain and strife,  
__Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast.  
__Oh yeah. They're gone so fast.  
__Oh, so hold on to the ones who really care,  
__In the end they'll be the only ones there,  
__When you get old and start losing your hair,  
__Can you tell me who will still care?  
__Can you tell me who will still care? Oh care…_

Jeremy and Max Buck came out to the booing crowd, their arms raised up in the air with triumphant grins on their faces. "Introducing first, with a combined weight of 320 pounds, Jeremy and Max Buck, Generation Me!"

A pounding beat through the arena as they headed to the ring. Robbie E came out, Cookie (for once) not at his side. He went through his signature fist pump before running down and joining his tag partners in the ring. "And their partner, from Seaside Heights, New Jersey, weighing in at 195 pounds, Robbie E!"

_Hundred miles an hour on a deadend road,  
__I need a little Detroit in my soul,  
__Every nights hotel a different name,  
__Its part of the game.  
__Everybody wants to be just like me,  
__Fame and fortune is their fantasy,  
__I gotta get back where the life was pretty,  
__Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity.  
__Motorcity, Motorcity, Motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the Motorcity…_

Alex and Chris came out onto the entrance ramp, the TNA Tag Team Championships around their waists. They made their hands into guns, pointing them at the three men in the ring, identical grins on their faces as they stayed on the ramp. "And their opponents, first, with a combined weight of 420 pounds, they are the TNA Tag Team Champions, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The arena got quieter, everyone waiting to see who their partner would be.

_I've been waiting from the shadows for so long,  
__My blood is wired but I'm waiting my turn,  
__I got a feeling that it's coming on real strong,  
__I know I'm ready for this fire to burn.  
__It's the last round,  
__Taking my clown,  
__So here's the countdown,  
__It's time to start the show!_

Alexis came walking out onto the ramp with her Intercontinental Championship belt around her waist, the song continuing to play in the background.

_Yeah, when the lights are shining,  
__Yeah, I'm the one headlining,  
__I'm almost there, and I wouldn't stop trying,  
__Whoa, oh, and tonight's the night I'm gonna take it all…_

"And their partner, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, she is the World Wrestling Entertainment Intercontinental Champion, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

Alexis walked up between Chris and Alex, making guns with her hands and pointing them at the ring as well. They were all sort of matching, Alex was in his usual tights and Chris was in his usual shorts, black being the main color with white, blue, and orange designs. Alexis was in black pants like the ones she usually wore in matches with the same designs as the other two and a Motor City Machine Guns shirt with no sleeves cut to show her stomach on top. She had a wristband matching those of Sabin and Shelley on her right arm and a strip of black around the top of her left arm, blue, orange, and black dye streaked through her hair.

"I can't believe it! She's back!" Mike yelled as the three champions walked down the ramp and slid into the ring together.

"I guess she didn't think they learned their lesson last time," Taz laughed. Alexis saw Jeff standing along the guardrail in his little 'disguise', a grin on his face. She smiled at him, blowing him a kiss before turning back to her partners. "And it looks like she's got a thing for one of our fans. That lucky guy."

The bell rang to start the match.

Jeremy Buck started out for his team, the other two going out to stand on the apron. Alexis whispered something in Chris's ear and he smiled with a nod. He nodded at Alex and the two Guns climbed out onto the apron. The two legal wrestlers circled around each other.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," Jeremy warned.

Alexis grinned. "Didn't ask you to."

The two locked up in the middle of the ring, Alexis getting him into a side headlock soon enough. Jeremy backed them up until they bounced against the ropes, pushing the blonde toward the other side. He ducked when she came running back, clotheslining her on her next trip until she stayed down. Jeremy quickly pulled her into an arm drag before she could stand up, the referee quickly getting down to ask for a submission. Alexis breathed through her teeth as the submission move continued; it didn't help that it was on the arm that had bandages all around her hand and wrist (the one she almost fractured).

"What do you say, Alexis, you wanna give up?" the referee asked.

Alexis stubbornly shook her head. There was no way she was tapping out to someone who thought he was better than her.

**5 minutes later…**

Max caught Alexis's leg when she struck out to kick him, the blonde hopping for a second before spinning around into a mule kick, her other leg pushing at his chest to knock him to the ground. Alexis crawled over, slapping Chris's head before rolling out of the ring. Sabin leapt into the ring, beating down on the fallen Max. Alex helped Alexis up, nodding at her. The two climbed into the ring, running over and knocking Jeremy and Robbie to the ground. They pulled back on the ropes a bit, springboarding over the top rope and landing on their opponent. Max pushed Chris away, going over to start to yell at Alex and Alexis. Sabin grinned, grabbing the waist of Max's pants and pulled him over into a roll-up for the 3-count and the win.

"Here are your winners, the Motor City Machine Guns and the Rocker!"

Alex and Alexis climbed into the ring to join Chris, the referee handing them their title belts as Max rolled out of the ring. Alexis blew a kiss at Robbie and Generation Me as they left, a smirk on her face.

"Is that Jeff?" Chris asked, leaning against the ropes as the Motor City Machine Guns theme played.

"Couldn't leave you, could he?" Alex teased, tugging on a strand of the blonde's hair. "He's such a devoted boyfriend."

"Says the boy who won't leave his own little boyfriend alone for very long," Alexis shot back with a grin, slapping his hand away.

"Hey, I'm a man," Alex argued, puffing up his chest.

"You bet your ass you are," Chris added. "And you're my man."

"So, it's safe to say you won't be coming out of your hotel room at all tonight?" Alexis asked.

"And pass up a perfectly good championship fuck?" Alex asked; the music was loud enough so only the three of them could hear what they were saying. "How dare you!"

"You guys didn't win a championship."

"Yeah, but we retained and are still the champions. Same difference."

Alexis only shook her head and laughed. "Can you postpone your little celebration for a little bit to go out to a club with me and some others?"

Chris and Alex looked at each other. "Alright, we'll go," Alex said. "But only for you."

Alexis laughed again. The music finally stopped and she reached down to grab a microphone from one of the cameramen. She pointed at Jeff with a sly smile. "Come here, sweetie," she practically purred.

"What is she thinking?" Mike asked from the commentator's desk.

Jeff grinned himself and climbed over the guardrail. He slid into the ring under the bottom rope, standing in front of her. "So what's your name, cutie?" Alexis asked. She was loving doing this and doing it after a victory in front of a bunch of fans was so much better.

"Glad you asked," Jeff grinned, taking the microphone from her. He pulled off his hat, the fans cheering loudly. "I'm Jeff fucking Hardy!"

"And you thought I'd come alone to this?" Alexis laughed. "My brother would kill me if I did that." She smiled. "Besides, if I was alone, then I couldn't do this." She handed Chris the microphone and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, kissing him good and long. Whistles, cheers, and catcalls echoed through the fans as she pulled away, a giant smile on Jeff's face.

"Can I hide in the audience more often?" he asked.

Alexis just laughed.

**~.*TLC Pay-Per-View*.~**

Alexis was lying on her back in the middle of the ring, the sounds of the crewmen setting up for the TLC pay-per-view in 6 hours going on in the background. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before so she got to the arena early and had started to fall asleep in the middle of the ring where no one would bother her. She hadn't even bothered to change her clothes, just stayed in her jeans, V1 shirt, and sneakers.

"What are you doing?"

Alexis opened one eye, groaning and closing it back up when she saw who it was. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered, moving her hands to rest under her head. "I'm trying to sleep before I have to go through a tables, ladders, and chairs match tonight."

Ted crossed his arms with an unhappy look on his face as he glared down at her. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged as much as she could in her position. "How the hell should I know?" she muttered. "I've been here for a couple hours now. I left him a note when I left the house 'cause I couldn't find him. And I don't even know why that would matter. Now can you leave me alone so I can sleep?" When she didn't hear anything, she opened one eye and groaned when she saw Ted hadn't moved. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "What do you want?"

"Where is the Intercontinental Championship?"

Alexis crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "In my locker room at the bottom of my duffel bag."

"And what do you plan on wearing for your match tonight?"

"Um…don't know why it matters, but…My black pants, black and silver boots, Jeff was gonna lend me some paint, and…my new Rocker T-shirt." She stepped back when Ted shoved a black bag at her chest.

"Wear those and be in Legacy's dressing room at least an hour before the pay-per-view starts," Ted ordered before climbing out of the ring and walking back up the ramp without another word

"Dick," Alexis muttered, dropping the bag to the floor without even looking in it before lying back down in the middle of the ring.

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked up to Legacy's locker room with her duffel bag over her shoulder, the bag Ted had given her shoved into the side pocket. She reached for the handle when she heard someone running toward her.

"Lex!"

The blonde smiled as Jeff ran up to her, a smile on his face. "What…are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Legacy's name on the door. He was holding something behind his back but she couldn't see what it was.

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes. "DiBiase's being a dick," she muttered.

"So, he's acting like he normally does?" Jeff joked. They both laughed. "Hey, you wanna get something from catering before the show?" Alexis smiled and nodded. "You know what? I noticed something when you get start yelling or get cocky."

"Care to share what it is?" the blonde asked.

"Even when you get excited, your accent gets clearer," he replied. "What the hell even is it?"

Alexis shrugged, smiling as he held the door open for her to the cafeteria. "Dunno. It's weird. It's southern, Texan, and a bit Brooklyn all mixed up into one. But Shawn says he can always hear the southern and Texan. Brooklyn only comes out when I'm seriously pissed off."

"You are a strange, strange, little girl." He laughed even when she hit him for calling her 'little'.

**~.**.~**

Shawn paced back and forth in the locker room he and Hunter shared, his arms crossed over his chest. "Shawn, calm down," Hunter said. "You're going kill yourself if you keep pacing like that."

"You know I can't help it," Shawn replied, not stopping for a second. "Hunter, she is my baby sister. She's like my daughter. DiBiase shouldn't be allowed to do what he's doing. You know how much I care for Alexis. You've known her since you joined the company. You've helped me raise her ever since I bought that house when I joined the company myself."

"Michael." Shawn stopped. When Hunter needed his attention and needed to be completely serious, he used his birth name. "You really need to calm down. Just…think about when she was a little girl. Maybe it'll work." Shawn sighed, standing still with his arms still crossed, and closed his eyes.

_.*._

_Shawn sat down in front of Alexis's 2__nd__ grade teacher, his hands in his lap. Their parents couldn't make it to the meeting, so he was the next best thing._

"_Mr. Hickenbottom," the teacher, Mrs. Geller, started._

_Shawn winced at the use of his real name. "Please, call me Shawn," he said._

"_Well, Shawn, I'm sorry that your parents couldn't come down here themselves," Mrs. Geller continued, "and I'm pleased that you took time out of your busy schedule to come down."_

"_What did Alexis do?" Shawn asked._

"_She…well…Alexis?" Alexis looked up from her desk behind Shawn. "Would you like to come here and tell your brother what you did?"_

_Alexis walked up to the teacher's desk with her head bowed and her arms folded behind her back. "I gave Jack a Sweet Chin Music," she said softly._

"_She's been saying that as her excuse all day," Mrs. Geller said, not noticing the smirk on Shawn's face. "Do you know what a…Sweet Chin Music is?"_

_Shawn took a deep breath. "Mrs. Geller, you know I'm a wrestler signed with the World Wrestling Federation, right?" he asked. The teacher nodded slowly. "Well, Sweet Chin Music is the finishing move I have. I guess she learned it from watching me work."_

"_Well, she almost broke Jack's jaw," Mrs. Geller said in a disapproving tone._

_Shawn grinned. "Nice job, Lex," he congratulated, pulling her up into his lap and kissing her cheek. They both froze when they saw Mrs. Geller's disapproving stare._

"_Sorry, Mrs. Geller," they both said, bowing their heads together._

_.*._

_Shawn chuckled when Alexis pouted up at him, the top of her head barely at his waist. "S'not fair!' she whined, stomping her pink cowboy boot clad foot on the ground. "You can do it but I can't!"_

"_Well, he's bigger than you, baby girl," he said as he knelt down to her level. "I can do it because he's not that much bigger then me."_

"_Your brother's a shrimp, Lex," Hunter laughed._

_Alexis frowned. She walked over and looked up at the older blonde. "That's not very nice, Uncle Hunter," she said._

"_Well, sorry, sweets, but it's true," Hunter said with a smile._

_Alexis frowned again. She stepped back and turned to the side, hiking the right side of her green shorts up slightly. She did a little sashay-move toward Hunter before kicking her leg out, the heel of her boot jamming straight into his crotch. Hunter gasped in pain, falling to the ground with his hands trying to protect himself, but the damage was already done._

_Shawn laughed hard, still on his knees. Alexis smiled and skipped back over to her brother. "Did I do good?" she asked._

_Shawn smiled back, spinning her around and hugging her from behind with his arms around her stomach. "You did great," he replied. "And see, you can still do it and make it equally as painful as when I do it." Alexis, even though she didn't understand a few words, smiled as Hunter struggled to get back to his feet._

_.*._

_Alexis held Shawn's hand tightly, looking around as he led her through a parking lot to the arena. She was in her pink cowboy boots, blue denim shorts, and a T-shirt Shawn had made specially for her, her hair tied up in pigtails with pink ribbons. The shirt itself was yellow with 'HBK is my big brother' in black on the front and on the back in black, 'And he'll kick your ass if you mess with me!'. "Where are we going, Shawn?" she asked._

"_I couldn't get a babysitter, so Mark's gonna watch you while I work," Shawn said, nodding at the security guard as he held the door open for him. "You remember Mark, right?" Alexis nodded, sticking close as they passed a tall man with tan skin and curly black hair. Shawn noticed her staring and smiled. "You don't need to be scared of Scott, baby. He won't hurt you."_

"_So, knocked up a girl and she dumped you with the kid, Michaels?"_

_Bret Hart smirked at Shawn as he passed, crossing his arms. "Couldn't find a babysitter?" he asked._

_Shawn glared at the Canadian. He started to say something when Alexis stepped forward, letting go of his hand so she could stand in front of Bret. "You don't talk to my brother like that!" she scolded him, moving her hands to her hips. "You're just a mean old man who can't beat anyone his own size!" Shawn choked back laughter when Bret frowned and walked away without another word, Alexis turning back to him with a smile._

"_And what happened here?" Mark came up behind Alexis._

_Shawn finally laughed out loud. "Lex just told Hart off."_

_Mark chuckled. He lifted Alexis up from behind, letting her sit on his shoulders. "He was mean to Shay," she pouted, hugging the top of Mark's head._

"_You were very brave, chipmunk," Mark said, looking up at her._

_.*._

"_Shay! Shay! Come here!"_

_Shawn threw the towel he was using to dry the dishes over his shoulder and walked outside, leaning against the outside wall as he watched Alexis playing with Hunter. "Watch this!" she called happily. She jumped and latched onto Hunter's knee, the older blonde groaning and collapsing to the ground because of his injury. She quickly stood up and put him into a figure four leg-lock. "Tap!" she yelled, putting more pressure on his legs._

_Hunter yelled in pain before slapping his hand on the grass. Shawn laughed, clapping when Alexis released the hold and smiled back at him._

"_How old is she?" Hunter asked, rubbing his leg._

_Shawn kept laughing. "8," he said. "Hunt, you tapped to an 8-year-old."_

"_Hey, she had the figure four on me!" Hunter argued, pointing at the youngest blonde. Shawn just laughed._

_.*._

_Shawn fell to his knees with the WWF Championship title in his hands after his grueling match with Bret Hart. His theme music played as the fans cheered. He was still sort of a heel but that didn't mean he didn't deserve some respect after winning the championship!_

"_Shay!"_

_Shawn looked to the entrance to the walkway to the ring and smiled when he saw who it was. Hunter walked out from behind the curtains, standing with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. Alexis came out from behind him in blue jeans, sneakers, a green T-shirt with the WWF symbol on it in gold, and the silver cross necklace around her neck. Her hair wasn't dyed at all and was longer, tied up in a high ponytail that ended a little higher than her waist. Shawn snapped the straps of the title belt together and slid it onto his shoulder, standing up. "Come here, baby girl," he said, holding his arms out._

_Alexis smiled and walked with Hunter down to the ring, the Game lifting her up onto the apron, Shawn holding the ropes open for her. The Heartbreak Kid lifted his 13-year-old sister up on his shoulders, kissing the top of her hand. "I'm so proud of you, Shay-Shay," she said happily, smiling down at him as the crowd cheered around him._

_.*._

_Shawn grinned, holding the back of his neck as he looked around at the cheering crowd. He'd just beaten John Cena and the crowd was cheering like crazy. _

"_Who is that?" Lawler asked._

_Shawn looked over at the entrance ramp and his grin widened when he saw Alexis walking down the ramp with a smile on her face. At 18, she'd been living in the house he'd bought her in North Carolina for about 4 years now and had become good friends with the Hardys as well as part of OMEGA. Her hair had been cut to about jaw-length and had a single black streak near her eyes. "Come here, baby girl," he said, still acting like she was only 13 again._

_Alexis just smiled again and climbed into the ring, drawing her brother into a hug. "Nice job, Shay," she congratulated. Neither blonde noticed Michael Cole get into the ring behind them, a microphone in his hand._

"_Shawn," he said, getting both blondes' attention. "We've all been wondering. Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend?"_

_Alexis looked at Shawn and laughed. Michael just looked confused. Shawn smiled at his sister and nodded. Alexis stepped back a couple steps before delivering a Sweet Chin Music to Cole, his head snapping back as the hell of her black cowboy boot connected with his jaw. She grabbed the microphone from where it'd been dropped. "Well, that was fun!" she laughed. "And for those of you who don't already know, my name is Alexis Michaels and I am proud to be the younger sister of the one, the only, the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper, the Headliner, the Main Event, the Legend, the Icon, Mr. Wrestlemania, Shawn Michaels!"_

"_Have you been practicing that move?" Shawn asked as the crowd cheered. Alexis just grinned._

_.*._

Hunter smiled when Shawn finally relaxed, his shoulders dropping. "See, now isn't that better?" he asked. He patted his knee like Shawn was 5, not caring about the consequences.

Shawn let out a slow breath, going over and sitting on Hunter's lap, the Game running his fingers through his hair to calm him down a bit more. "Hunter, am I being too protective of her?" he asked.

"You are being the right amount of protective," Hunter said. "But Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom is a strong person and she loves you as her brother. But…don't tell her I called her by her full name. I'm not strong enough to go through another superkick right now."

Shawn smiled a little, taking a deep breath. "But if DiBiase tries this crap again, he is dead." Hunter grinned.

**~.**.~**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__Na, na, na, na, na.  
__Drugs gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
__But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
__Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
__And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator.  
__Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
__But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it  
__In a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor  
__Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me.  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__(from mall security)  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__(to every enemy)  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
__(we're standing on your property)  
__Standing in V formation._

The crowd cheered as fireworks around the stage went off, illuminating the tables, ladders, and chairs suspended in a design around the stage and tron. "Hello and welcome to New Orleans for the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs TLC pay-per-view event! I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry "the King" Lawler and Jim Ross."

"And what a line-up for today," King said, looking at his commentator partners. "Especially the Intercontinental Championship tables, ladders, and chairs match between Alexis Michaels and Justin Gabriel! That's gonna be crazy!"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," JR said.

**~.**.~**

Alexis stopped when she heard people moving frantically in the hallways. "Pay-per-view's started, hasn't it?" she asked, Jeff looking up from his Skittles. He nodded. "Shit! I was supposed to be in the Legacy locker room 3 hours ago!"

"Wait!" Jeff pulled on her arm when she tried to run away and brought her back to the table. "I wanted to give you something." He pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans. "Here."

"Jeff…" Alexis smiled at the sight of the thick rainbow-colored bracelet in Jeff's hand.

"I've got one, too," Jeff said, pulling up the sleeve of the shirt to show the same bracelet tied around his wrist. He pushed the left sleeve of her sweatshirt up, tying the bracelet on. "And, hey, it'll cover the scar from our OMEGA days when Matt got you making your outfit."

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, he apologized for days after that. To me and to Shawn."

"MICHAELS!"

She visibly winced. "And that's my cue to leave," she said, kissing Jeff quickly before turning for the door. "I'll see you later." She ran out of the room and down the hallway with her duffel bag bouncing against her back, slowing when she neared Legacy's locker room and walking slowly in. Ted glared at her the instant he saw her.

"You're an hour late," he growled as she closed the door, dropping her bag to the floor. "Where. Were. You?"

Alexis gulped quietly. Just because she grew up around guys like him didn't mean she still wasn't a little bit afraid of guys like him. Especially when they hold her contract. "I lost track of time," she lied. "Fell asleep. Security woke me up 10 minutes ago."

Ted seemed to buy it. "Get dressed," he ordered, sitting next to Cody on the bench in front of the lockers. The blonde started to take her bag into the bathroom but he held her back. "Right here."

Alexis ground her teeth together, but pulled out the bag he'd shoved at her earlier. _Well,_ she thought, taking a deep breath. _Time for growing up in a locker room to come in handy._ Alexis pulled off her sweatshirt and the tanktop underneath, spinning around as she unhooked her bra. She reached into the bag and groaned at the shirt she had to wear.

**~.**.~**

"Here are your winners!" Lillian announced, the ref holding up Shawn and Hunter's arms. "D-Generation X!"

Shawn collapsed into Hunter as soon as they had slid out of the ring, the Game helping him back up the ramp and backstage. "In pain…" he moaned as Hunter set him down on a bench so a trainer could look him over.

"Full body massage," Hunter told the trainer. "Shawn, I'll be back in an hour." He walked out of the room and down the hallway, freezing when he saw Alexis coming out a locker room in her new outfit. "What the hell are you wearing, sweets?"

Alexis froze when she heard his voice, turning slowly to face him. "Can DiBiase be an acceptable answer?" she asked a bit nervously.

Hunter looked her up and down when he got closer. Alexis had on a pair of black boyshort-like shorts with 'Legacy' in gold curly script across the butt with black kneepads and black boots. On top was a black piece of fabric that could barely pass off as a top with gold outlining it, covering just her breasts with a hole in the front that showed off part of them also outlined in gold. She still had the bracelet and the necklace Jeff gave her on, black tape around her right elbow and around her right wrist. "Sweets, I can't let you go out in that," he said. "Come on." She followed him to his locker room, catching what he threw her way out of his bag. "Just put that on over. I'll take care of DiBiase if he gives you shit about it."

"And don't tell Shawn," Alexis pleaded, pulling on the Triple H merch shirt Hunter tossed her as well as a pair of his black basketball shorts.

"About the outfit or about your new accessory choices?" Hunter asked, motioning at the Hardyz necklace around her neck and the bracelet around her left wrist. He chuckled when Shawn's sister blushed lightly and didn't speak. "Don't worry, sweets. I won't tell him anything. You can do that on your own time. Just make sure to invite me and make sure popcorn is provided."

"Michaels in 2," someone announced over the backstage intercom.

"Kick Gabriel's ass, Lex," Hunter said as she turned to leave.

"Gotta whoop a man's ass sometimes," she said, catching the cowboy hat the Game tossed at her and setting it securely on her head.

"You are such a little Texas girl," Hunter laughed as she opened the door.

"Give me some boots and a horse anytime, boy," she joked, tipping her hat at him. "I'll ride it like nothing ever ridden before." She walked out of the room and ran down the hallway, sliding up to the Gorilla Position just as Lillian got into the ring with a microphone, the ring itself surrounded by tables, ladders, and chairs.

"This match is set for one-fall," she announced. "And it is a tables, ladders, and chairs match for the Intercontinental Championship! Now, the only way to win this match is by climbing a ladder and retrieving the championship."

_We walk alone,  
__In the unknown,  
__We live to win another victory.  
__We are the young,  
__Dying sons,  
__We live to change the face of history so be afraid.  
__It's the price we pay,  
__The only easy day was yesterday.  
__So hear our voice,  
__We have a choice,  
__It's time to face it…  
__We are one  
__We are one  
__We are on  
__We will stand together.  
__Number one  
__Number one  
__The chosen ones._

Justin Gabriel walked out, the rest of Nexus not behind him for once. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Cape Town, South Africa, weighing in at 215 pounds, Justin Gabriel!"

_I've been waiting from the shadows for so long,  
__My blood is wired but I'm waiting my turn,  
__I got a feeling that it's coming on real strong,  
__I know I'm ready for this fire to burn.  
__It's the last round,  
__Taking my clown,  
__So here's the countdown,  
__It's time to start the show!_

Alexis came running out on the ramp with a smile on her face, doing a move that resembled Jeff Hardy's entrance dance.

_Yeah, when the lights are shining,  
__Yeah, I'm the one headlining,  
__I'm almost there, and I wouldn't stop trying,  
__Whoa, oh, and tonight's the night I'm gonna take it all…_

"And from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, she is the current Intercontinental Championship, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis ran down the ramp, still smiling, and slid into the ring, tossing her hat at the announcer's table. The bell rang.

The two immediately locked up, Justin getting her into a side headlock first. Alexis walked backwards until they hit the ropes, pushing Justin off her, ducking when he came back around and hitting him with a standing dropkick with he came back again. She slid out of the ring and got a ladder, sliding it halfway into the ring before Justin kicked it back into her, the legs jamming into her chest and stomach and knocking her to the ground.

**15 minutes later…**

Alexis groaned in pain as she climbed the corner turnbuckle, Justin lying prone on the Spanish announce table. The blonde took a deep breath before jumping off and jamming her arm into Gabriel's sternum, the table falling apart on impact.

The crowd cheered. The two competitors were lying on top of each other in a pile of wood from the announce table. There were bent chairs surround the ring, a few in it along with one or two broken tables and a bent ladder suspended from the bottom rope and the guardrail in front of the fans.

Alexis moved first, pulling herself up with the guardrail in front of her. She almost collapsed as her left knee gave out on her, holding onto the referee to stay standing. Limping over to the ring, she slid in, gripping the ladder lying in the middle of the ring. The blonde forced herself to move, standing on her right leg as she set up the ladder in the middle of the ring. Justin still wasn't moving as she hopped up the ladder one rung at a time. After what seemed like an eternity, she grabbed the Intercontinental title hanging at least 20 feet above the ring, unhooking the straps and falling off the ladder to the ring floor with the belt clutched tightly to her chest.

"Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion, Alexis Michaels!" Lillian announced as the referee called out the EMTs for Justin (who still hadn't moved).

"Alexis!"

Alexis opened her eyes when she heard someone calling her name, looking over at the ramp to see Jeff running toward the ramp, Hunter hot on his heels. "Uncle Hunter," she groaned as she crawled toward the ropes with her title.

"You'll be fine," Hunter assured her. Jeff grabbed her title, the Game picking her up in his arms and heading back up the ramp. "You did good, sweets. We're proud of you."

"Uncle Hunter?" Alexis asked softly. Hunter smiled a bit. She hadn't called him that in a long time. "I-Is is bad that I can't fell my left leg? L-Like, at all?"

"You'll be fine," Hunter replied. "We'll get you a trainer and then you can go home with Shawn."

"I don't think so." Ted walked up in front of Hunter and Jeff, Cody right behind him. "She'll be staying in a room with us."

Hunter glared at the two. "DiBiase, she is in no condition to stay with anyone but her brother for tonight," he growled menacingly. "I don't give a damn if you have her contract, I don't give a damn if you can fire her, she's staying with me and Shawn tonight." He pushed his way in between them, Jeff staying on his heels as he turned a corner.

Alexis gave a small smile, closing her eyes again. "Thanks, Uncle Hunter."

Hunter smiled back, kissing her forehead. "Anything for you, sweets."

_.*._

_Told ya it'd be hella long. 14 and a half pages to be exact._

_Songs used (in order): "MMMBop" – Hanson; "Motorcity" – Adam Skaggs; "Take It All" – Zididada; "Na Na Na" – My Chemical Romance; "We Are One" – 12 Stones_

_And like said before, one of my most favorite memories._

_My dad (R.I.P.) took me when I was 4 to a WWF event. You know how Shawn Michaels sometimes took kids from the audience into the ring and danced with them? Well…I was one of those kids. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, being in the ring and getting kissed by the Heartbreak Kid on the cheek. I'll never forget it. :) _


	13. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_Note: I found a game that is addictive and short and the same time. If you have the time, play __**Alice Is Dead**__: Episodes 1, 2, and 3. They're actually pretty fun. Just google them._

_Note Note: Short one. Sorry._

_**I present the sorta Christmas holiday chapter!**_

_.*._

"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I've got the looks, that drive the girls wild…"

Alexis groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. "Make it stop," she moaned.

"They see me walk, they hear me talk, I make them feel like they're on cloud nine, I'm just a sexy boy…"

Alexis finally gave up. She sat up in the bed she'd been sharing with Shawn and hurled her pillow into the bathroom, the singing stopping immediately as the pillow made contact. "Shut up!" she yelled with a small grin. "No one cares if you think you're sexy or not!"

"Hey!" Hunter threw a pillow at her from where he was lounging on the couch watching something on TV. "I care and I'm pretty sure Mark cares! Why do you think we fuck him as often as we do?"

"Hunter!" Shawn whined from the bathroom and you could tell he was blushing. "That's my little sister you're talking to!"

"S'not like it was a big secret," Alexis laughed. "Walls are pretty thin, Shawn."

"How's your leg feeling?" Hunter asked, genuine concern and seriousness in his voice.

Alexis shrugged, rubbing the side of her leg through her black sweats. "I can feel it at least," she replied. "Trainer said I have to be careful with my knee for a couple weeks and then I'll be good as new. Besides," she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, balancing more on her right leg for obvious reasons, "tonight's the 'Christmas' episode of Raw and I have something planned with Jeff for the show." She looked at the time. "And I need to go shopping with him in about 10 minutes." She kissed the older blonde on the cheek, called goodbye to Shawn, and walked out of the hotel room.

**~.**.~**

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jeff asked.

Alexis smiled, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth as they walked through the mall. "You'll see," she said.

"Can I have a hint?"

"It's for tonight's show. That enough of a hint for you?"

Jeff laughed. "Nope," he grinned. "But if it gets you in a short skirt, I don't really care."

"Pervert."

"But you love me."

Alexis smiled, kissing his cheek as they walked. "You bet your ass I do," she said. She pulled him into a store decorated with multicolored lights and streamers, the walls painted a deep purple with blue designs bordering the walls.

"Ah, Miss Alexis!"

Alexis smiled, releasing Jeff's hand. She was drawn into a hug by a tall skinny man with platinum blonde hair swept out of his blue eyes in black sneakers, red skinny jeans, and a silver V-neck shirt with a black and white checked scarf wrapped around his neck and a multitude of bands around his right wrist. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" he practically squealed, kissing both of her cheeks. "How have you and your brother been?"

"Fine," Alexis laughed. "Shawn's been a little sore, but that's normal." Jeff cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh, Jeff! Sorry!" She turned back to her boyfriend with a smile. "This is Mikey. He's a designer I met when Shawn took me with him to England on the RAW tour. Mikey, this is my boyfriend, Jeff Hardy."

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Hardy," Mikey said with a grin. He clicked his tongue softly as he looked the blonde up and down. "Honey, you sure you ain't swinging to my side?"

Jeff laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you," he said.

"Did you finish them?" Alexis asked, turning back to face Mikey and taking his hands again.

The platinum blonde smiled. "Of course, darling," he said. He spun her around until she stopped in front of a dressing room. "Go try it on." The Rocker smiled, kissed his cheek, and disappeared behind the curtain.

Jeff leaned against the wall, pulling the hood to his red sweatshirt off his head. "How long have you know Alexis?" he asked the designer fixing his hair in a mirror.

Mikey thought about it for a second. "4 years now," he replied. "She and her brother came into my store in London to find her some new clothes. When she left, I missed her so much and just had to move here."

"You boys done talking about me or should I just change back?"

Jeff just stared when Alexis walked out of the dressing room. Black boots with green fur trim ended about halfway up to her knees, black and green striped stockings peeking out from under them. A black dress with quarter-length sleeves kept off her shoulders covered her torso and ended a bit higher than halfway down her thighs with green fur trim around the collar, the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom of the slightly flaring skirt. A black ribbon with green thread was tied around her throat and covering her blonde, finally not dyed, hair was a black Santa hat with green fur trim.

"Wh-What are you wearing?" Jeff finally got out, swallowing a few times.

Alexis looked down at herself with a smile. "I take it you approve?" she asked, spinning in a small circle.

"Your brother's gonna kill you and then kill me and then kill him," Jeff said, jerking his thumb at the designer smiling at her. "And I'll die happy."

The blonde blushed lightly, but kept her smile as she walked back into the dressing room and slid the curtain shut behind her. "Mikey, give him his outfit!" she called through the thin fabric as she changed.

"Um, excuse me?" Jeff looked confused when Mikey held out a bright purple bag to him.

"Remember that thing we were talking to Vince about doing?" Alexis asked. "That's your outfit for it. I asked Mikey to make it your style." She poked her head out of the curtain. "Please?" Jeff gave a small smile and nodded. "You are the best."

**~.*MONDAY NIGHT RAW*.~**

Jeff and Alexis sat in his locker room as the show started for the night, DiBiase for once not caring where she was at the moment. They had pushed two benches up together and Jeff was sitting cross-legged on one of them to watch the TV, Alexis lying on her back in only her sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts with her head hanging over the edge of the bench, watching the TV upside-down as Jeff ran his fingers over her stomach in slight boredom. "Where's Shawn?" he asked, his hand drawing random patterns on the blonde's stomach.

"3…2…1…" Alexis pointed at the door just as Shawn walked in, Hunter and Mark right behind him.

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, where have you been all day?" Shawn asked.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, don't call me by my full name," Alexis shot back, never moving from her position. "And to answer your question, I've been here, I've been at the mall, I'm been to see Mikey, I've been a lot of places. And don't you three have a match tonight? You know, Brothers of Destruction against DX?"

"Not for another half hour," Hunter replied. "And, Lex, aren't you doing that thing in 10 minutes?"

"Is it already that late?" The blonde tapped on Jeff's leg. "Can you grab my watch? It's right inside my duffel bag." Jeff nodded and retrieved what she wanted, handing it over. "Wow. Time flies when you're bored out of your mind. Thought it would've been the other way around." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, moving a hand to her forehead. "And that's where all my blood was."

"Don't do anything stupid," Shawn said as he turned to leave.

"I make absolutely no promises and you know that, Shay-Shay," Alexis said, stretching her arms over her head. Shawn just shook his head with a small grin and closed the door when he left. She turned back to look at Jeff and gave a small grin. "Time to get dressed, Hardy."

**~.**.~**

"Hello, and welcome back to Monday Night RAW," Michael Cole said when the show came back from its commercial break.

"And I heard we have a special surprise coming up for the fans right now," King laughed, looking at his partners.

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild_

Catcalls and whistles were heard throughout the arena as Alexis walked out onto the ramp with a smile on her face in her special outfit, a black clipboard in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Well, hi there!" she said cheerfully with a slight giggle. "I'm Santa's Little Helper and I'm here to give all the good little boys and girls presents!"

"Oh, please god say I've been good," King laughed.

"And here to help me, one of my favorite little elves," Alexis said.

A pounding drum rhythm beat through the arena as Jeff's entrance music played. Said Hardy walked out to the cheering crowd in an outfit that just made Alexis smile. Dark purple boots covered his feet, blue and black striped stockings disappearing up beneath knee-length black shorts with jagged edges with blue designs. A dark purple tanktop with a jagged edged bottom and sleeves covered the top half of his body, black and blue striped armwarmers going from his hands to his elbows. To top it all off, there was a bit of purple facepaint around his eyes and a black hat with blue and purple designs on his head, a black bag in his hand. He took the microphone from Alexis's hand as she took a pen from behind her ear and pointed out something on her clipboard.

The two nodded and walked down the ramp and up to a little boy leaning against the guardrail. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Alexis asked.

"Tommy," he replied in a high voice.

Alexis smiled and ran her pen down her clipboard. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…here we are! Well, looks like you've been a good boy this year. Jeff? What do we have for him?"

Jeff grinned and reached into his bag. "A WWE Championship belt?" he asked, pulling out the replica and handing it to the excited boy.

This went on for about 10 minutes, the two walking around and giving out free merchandise before finally reaching the commentators. "Let's see," Alexis said, running her pen down her clipboard. "Jerry Lawler, Lawler, Lawler, Lawler, well, there's a King on here, so I guess that's you." She smiled. "And it looks like you've been a good boy this year."

"Sorry, but we're out of presents," Jeff apologized with a small grin, shaking the now-empty bag.

"Well, you deserve a present, so…how 'bout this?" Alexis leaned forward and gave Lawler a kiss on the cheek, her red lipstick leaving a mark on his skin.

"What about me?" Michael Cole asked.

Alexis frowned, running her pen down her list, flipping over to the other pages. "Sorry, but there's no Michael Cole in here," she said. She shrugged. "You must've been bad." Laughter erupted through the arena.

**~.**.~**

Jeff and Alexis laughed as they walked through backstage still dressed as an elf and Santa's Little Helper. "Well, that was fun," Jeff laughed.

"Michaels."

That about killed the good mood. Alexis turned around and saw Ted glaring at her from his place against a wall. "What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You will come to my hotel room tonight and stay the night," Ted ordered. He looked her up and down with a slight smirk. "And you will wear that."

_.*._

_I don't know how else to end it. But, yeah…it's a shortie._


	14. Not As Planned

_Title: The Heartbreakers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, WWE would have to be classified as 'viewer-discretion advised'. I only own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Vince McMahon wants Shawn Michaels' baby sister to join WWE as Shawn's tag-team partner and nobody will leave her alone! Will a surprise love make her stay or will she break down under all the pressure?_

_I am very tired, it is very cold, and I am very sore from snowboarding a lot lately._

_Oh and this chapter is split into two. Monday Night RAW and RAW the next week._

_Note Note: I'm entertaining a muse at the moment because he always wants to me write out matches completely. So there's like a…LONG match. If you can tell me who it was originally between and what event it was then you win! :) And I'm not naming every single move used, just the ones that I can remember to name._

_.*._

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild_

"Mmh…Jeff," Alexis said, pulling away from the kiss they'd been sharing on his hotel bed, her body lying on top of his still in her Santa's Little Helper outfit, "that's Shawn's ringtone. I-I should pick it up."

Jeff kissed the side of her neck and kept his arms around her back. "You don't…have to," he said between kisses. "I'm sure…Shawn will…understand."

_It's time to play the game!_

"That's Hunter."

"Leave it."

_You're gonna pay  
__You're gonna pay  
__There's no forgiveness this time_

"Mark."

"He'll…understand."

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty  
__Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity_

"Chris…"

"He can…wait…"

_Leavin'll be hard, no, it's never easy  
__I'm gonna make my mark on the Motorcity_

"Alex."

"They'll…run out of…people soon." He grinned against her skin when her phone was silent. "See?"

_I come from money  
__I come from class_

Alexis sighed, reaching over Jeff and grabbing her cell phone. "It's Ted, I kinda have to answer," she apologized. Jeff didn't seem to mind much as she returned to her original position, content on kissing her throat and neck. She smiled at him as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Michaels, where are you?" Ted's voice came through the phone sounding more pissed off than normal. "I thought I told you. You are to come to my hotel room tonight."

Alexis held back a giggle when Jeff ran his tongue over a spot on her neck where she was a bit ticklish. "You said tonight," she told him. "That means that as long as I'm there by midnight tonight, I'm not disobeying any rules."

"You will come immediately," Ted ordered and hung up without another word.

The blonde rolled her eyes and closed her phone, stuffing it back in her pocket. She kissed Jeff once more before moving off him, looking in the mirror in the bathroom to see if she looked okay. "If Shawn asks where I am, just tell him I'm…taking care of business, kay?" she asked, opening the door to the hotel room. She looked back when Jeff pouted at her. "And if DiBiase does anything stupid, I'll tell you and you can go kick his ass."

"Have a nice time," Jeff said with a grin.

**~.**.~**

Shawn paced back and forth in his living room, Hunter and Mark sitting on the couch watching him. "What are you so worked up about?" Hunter asked, taking a drink of the beer in his hand.

"What if she gets in trouble?" Shawn muttered under his breath. "What if something happens? What if DiBiase does something to her? What if she can't take care of herself? What if—"

"Michael!" Hunter yelled, getting the older blonde's attention immediately.

"Shawn, you need to calm down," Mark said. "You're overreacting. Alexis can take of herself when she needs to and has been able to since she was 14."

"Do we need to go back to memories?" Hunter asked. "I know where you keep your photos and video tapes." Shawn shook his head and kept pacing. The Game groaned, set his beer down, and pushed himself up off the couch. "Mark, hold him. I'll be back."

Mark stood up and grabbed the Heartbreak Kid, pulling him down onto his lap as he sat back down on the couch. "Let me go!" Shawn whined, trying to get out of the Deadman's arms.

"Not until you settle down and trust Alexis to take care of herself," Mark replied. He kept hold of the struggling blonde until Hunter came back, a couple boxes stacked up in his arms.

"Alright, Michaels," Hunter said, spreading the boxes out on the floor, "which box first?"

Shawn finally started to calm down just a bit. "Last one on the left," he decided. Hunter pulled out the tape on top, 'Huntington Beach' written in black on a piece of masking tape, and slid it into the VCR.

_.*._

_Shawn was lying on a towel under an umbrella in the sand in a pair of red and white trunks, sunglasses covering his eyes. Hunter and Alexis (at 8) snuck up behind him, Hunter in black trunks and Alexis in a red one-piece with small black shorts over._

"_Just look at him, Alexis," Hunter said, trying to sound Australian. "Ain't he beautiful?" They moved a bit closer. "It's the rare Heartbreak Kid." He nudged the younger's shoulder slightly. "Go poke him."_

_Alexis giggled softly. She scooted up to her sleeping brother and poked his check, the blonde just scratching at his cheek. "Uncle Hunter, he won't wake up," Alexis pouted, moving back again._

"_Well you see, Alexis," Hunter said, "the Heartbreak Kid, rare as it is to find one, is a very interesting creature. It's rare to see one out of its natural habitat." He grinned. "And there's only one way to properly wake it." He whispered something in her ear._

_Alexis smiled and stood up. She walked over to Shawn's side and looked down at him. "Piledriver!" she yelled, jumping on him and driving her knees into his chest._

_Shawn gasped as all the air was driven out of his body because of the move and his eyes shot open. "Alexis," he breathed, eyes shutting again. He groaned when he heard someone laughing. "Hunter! I told you to stop teaching her this stuff!" Alexis giggled again, still straddling Shawn's chest._

_.*._

"That hurt, Hunter!" Shawn whined, rubbing his chest when the video ended.

Hunter laughed, leaning over to kiss the Heartbreak Kid on the cheek. "Sorry, Shawn," he apologized. "I made it up to you later that night, didn't I?"

Shawn muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms, Mark's arms loosening around his stomach. "Next one," he muttered.

**~.**.~**

Alexis smoothed out the bottom of her skirt as she stood in front of Ted's hotel room, moving a strand of hair out from her eyes. "Come in," he said before she had even knocked. The blonde walked into the room and closed the door behind her; Ted was leaning back on one of the beds in a pair of green boxers and a gray T-shirt, Cody leaning against the wall in just a pair of black shorts.

"Can you please put on some more clothes?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ted shook his head. "Lock the door," he ordered. Alexis reached back and flipped the lock shut. "Come here." She walked closer and stopped on the side of the bed Ted was lying on. She tried not to hit the brunette when he looked her up and down several times, feeling Cody's eyes doing the same from the back.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked in annoyance. Ted didn't answer, his eyes stuck on her chest. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, getting his attention. She pointed up at her face. "Eyes up here, DiBiase."

Ted didn't say anything for several seconds, looking at Cody and nodding. He grabbed Alexis's hips and pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her back to keep her still. "Get the hell off me, DiBiase!" the blonde yelled, struggling in his grip.

"Stop moving," Ted ordered. He frowned when the youngest Michaels didn't obey. "Don't forget what happens if you disobey me."

Alexis didn't listen to him one bit. She wiggled her way out of Ted's arms and fell to the ground. "That's it!" she yelled. "Next week on RAW, you and I are going to have a match. Cody can be at ringside if he wants, but if he is, Shawn will be there to kick his ass. If I win, I get my contract back and you don't own me anymore. If you win, I'm fired."

"Fine," Ted agreed. Alexis was surprised at how soon he agreed. "But right now, you're still under my rule, so get back over here. Right. Now." Alexis took a deep breath and climbed back onto the bed. "That's better."

**~.**.~**

Hunter set his now-empty beer bottle on the coffee table, looking beside him on the couch. Mark was loosely holding onto the blonde in his lap, Shawn's head lying on his shoulder and his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept. "Think that worked?" he asked the Phenom.

Mark looked at the sleeping Heartbreak Kid and gave a small grin. "Looks like it," he said.

"Now if he could only stay asleep and not worry about Lex," Hunter muttered. "That girl is more trouble then she's worth."

"Yet somehow she can get anything she wants from us," Mark said.

Hunter laughed. "She's a Hickenbottom," he grinned. "And we can't seem to say no to them."

**~.*MONDAY NIGHT RAW*.~**

"This match is set for one-fall," Lillian announced from inside the ring. "Now if Ted DiBiase wins this match, Alexis Michaels will be fired. But if Alexis wins, her contract is to be returned to her."

_I've been waiting from the shadows for so long,  
__My blood is wired but I'm waiting my turn,  
__I got a feeling that it's coming on real strong,  
__I know I'm ready for this fire to burn. _

_It's the last round,  
__Taking my clown,  
__So here's the countdown,  
__It's time to start the show!_

Alexis came walking out onto the stage with her Intercontinental Championship belt around her waist, the song continuing to play in the background. She didn't look very happy at all and she had good reason not to be. She was in her usual black and silver wrestling boots, baggy black pants held up with a lemon yellow studded belt, and her Rocker half-tank, black tape around both her wrists, her Motor City Machine Guns armband around the top of her left arm, and DX band around the top of her right arm.

_Yeah, when the lights are shining,  
__Yeah, I'm the one headlining,  
__I'm almost there, and I wouldn't stop trying,  
__Whoa, oh, and tonight's the night I'm gonna take it all…_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, she is the Intercontinental Champion, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis slid into the ring silently, walking back and forth as he music ended.

_I come from money  
__I come from class_

"And her opponent, from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing in at 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase!" Ted walked down the ramp with Cody at his heels. He spun around when his music cut off and saw Shawn racing out on the stage. The blonde attacked Cody, grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him backstage again. Ted glared back at the ring where Alexis was waiting.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Get in the damn ring!"

Ted hesitated, but slid under the bottom rope and stood up as the bell rang.

Alexis stood stick-still, watching through thickly lined eyes as Ted walked forward and backward a bit. Alexis finally moved, the two opponents circling each other with their hands raised. Ted got a bit confident and swung a big right hand at her, the blonde ducking and slapping her hand against his chest when he turned back around (something she had learned from Shawn). Ted glared at her and she backed away a bit as he moved forward. She backed into the turnbuckle, ducking again as he swung a right hand that ran him into the ropes. She slapped his chest again as he moved into the turnbuckle, slapping it a few mores times before skipping back to the center of the ring. She skipped sideways around the sides of the ring, Ted matching her every move with his hands raised in front of him still.

Alexis backed into the turnbuckle again. She faked like she was going to move away and raised her leg slightly like she was going to perform a Sweet Chin Music, ducking when Ted tried to hit her again. The brunette hit the ropes and fell back to the turnbuckle. Alexis acted quickly, using her forearm to hit his head, climbing on the ropes over him before the ref started his count and continuing to hit him. The ref finally pulled her away from DiBiase, the brunette starting to move away from the turnbuckle. She slapped her hand against his chest again, Ted gritting his teeth and using the ropes to pull himself out of the corner.

Alexis followed him as he leaned against the ropes, grabbing his arm and pulling him into an Irish Whip before he reversed it at the last second to send her running for the ropes again, ducking when she came back and he tried to deliver a clothesline. She tried to punch him, but he caught her wrist before it connected, staring her down. With his hand still around her wrist near his head, he twisted her arm down by her side, never breaking eye contact. Ted released her wrist and wrapped his hands around her throat, lifting her up and physically tossing her on top of the turnbuckle, the blonde almost falling over and to the floor as she grabbed the ropes to stay on. She balanced herself on the bottom rope as Ted walked closer, ramming her forearm into DiBiase's head.

As Ted stepped back a bit, rubbing his jaw, Alexis climbed over the ropes and balanced on the inside from the second rope. She raised her arms when he turned around, thrusting her hips forward as she crossed her arms over her crotch in a DX chop. DiBiase ran to hit her again, Alexis jumping over him and landing on her bad knee. She limped slightly as she headed for a rope, the ref trying to hold Ted back. DiBiase just pushed the ref away only for Alexis to snap out of it and jump on him to bring him falling back to the ground with her on top of him. Alexis grabbed his head and started raining hits down on it from on top of him, the ref counting out the 5-count. Ted put his arms up to try and protect his head as the blonde used both arms to hit him, the ref trying to pull her to her feet.

Ted finally pushed her off, the blonde rolling a bit before getting to her feet, the brunette doing the same. She turned around only for Ted to wrap his hands around her throat again and toss her back into a turnbuckle. Her arms wound around the ropes on either side of her as Ted ran his hand into her head, her body jolting and her head snapping back. He did that a few more times before hitting her stomach. Alexis finally moved away from the turnbuckle as Ted took a few steps back, ramming his fist into her head and knocking her to the ground, her back hitting the ground with such force that she actually flipped over to her stomach.

Alexis rolled over, her eyes on Ted as he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her as he circled a bit. She tried to get to her feet, the brunette grabbing her neck and an arm to bring her up more. He dragged her to the turnbuckle and wrapped the arm he held around the top rope. He rammed a fist into her head again, watching her head snap back again. DiBiase grabbed her hair and rammed their heads together, the blonde falling to sit on the turnbuckle for the bottom rope. He jammed his foot into her stomach as she pulled herself back up. Ted grabbed the arm that was wrapped around the top rope and pulled. Alexis gritted her teeth in pain before her leg came up and kicked up at his chest, the brunette releasing her and stepping away. A couple seconds and he was back with another hit to the head.

Alexis suddenly grabbed his neck and switched their positions, forcing Ted into the turnbuckle. She slapped her hand against his chest a couple times before grabbing his arm and pulling him into an Irish Whip, the brunette reversing it and sending her into the turnbuckle instead. But before she ran into it, she grabbed the middle rope and flipped over, sitting with her back to Ted on the tope turnbuckle. She flipped back over on her feet on the ground, a bit dizzy as she turned back around. Ted grabbed her legs and pushed her up, flipping her over his head so she landed hard on her back on the ring floor.

Alexis's back arched off the ground as Ted stepped back and got his breath back and the ref checked to see if she was okay. She pushed him away and rolled to her side with a hand to her back as she tried to stand back up. Ted slowly took hold of her neck, his other hand gripping the back of her pants was as he lifted her over his head, breathing hard as he did it. He spun around to look at the fans before slamming her over on her back on the ground, watching her arch and writhe in pain. The brunette bounced back against the ropes and got a bit of momentum before driving his elbow down into her chest on the ground. Alexis jolted slightly before stilling. Ted moved on top of her, the ref counting out one…his hand was halfway down before she kicked out.

Ted muttered a curse under his breath as he got to his knees. He grabbed her wrist and got to his feet, pulling her up as well. He kept hold of the blonde's wrist as he twisted her arm as he switched sides. DiBiase pressed on her shoulder to push her away before pulling her back and ramming his shoulder into her throat. Alexis would've fallen if he didn't still have a grip on her wrist. He did it a second time, Alexis falling to her knees. He pulled her once more, throwing her to the floor.

Alexis stood up slowly and painfully, leaning back against the turnbuckle. Ted walked toward the opposite corner before turning around and racing toward her. The blonde moved out of the way before he could hit her, Ted jumping against the ropes and hissing in pain. He jumped off the ropes after a few seconds, turning back around. Alexis leaned down when he got closer and grabbed his leg, lifting him with a lot of effort and bending his leg so when he came down, his lower leg connected with her knee. DiBiase hopped around on one leg when she let go, gritting his teeth. With his back still to her, the blonde bounced against the ropes behind her and used the momentum when she fell to her knees and drove her arm against the back of his knee to knock him to the ground.

Alexis got up before Ted, falling back a bit and grabbing her wrist as she panted. DiBiase got his knees and Alexis moved forward, swinging her right leg around and falling back as it connected with the side of Ted's skull. She got to her feet again slowly and rolled Ted over, lifting both legs and dragging him away from the ropes. The blonde kept his legs up in the air and got one of her own legs around it to rest by his hip, going for the Figure Four, but DiBiase forced her leg back. She was getting frustrated now, driving the sole of her boot down into his gut a couple times. Alexis finally got him for the time being. She took one of his legs and turned, grabbing the other leg and crossing them, putting one foot between the two and fell back with her other leg over the side of his boot. Ted arched up in pain as she locked the Figure Four in, putting more and more pressure on his legs. He shook his head when the ref asked if he wanted to top, leaning back on his hands. He tried to swipe at her, but she just leaned back and applied more pressure.

Ted ran a hand through his hair as he breathed through his teeth. He grabbed Alexis's wrist, the blonde quickly trying to pry his hand off and applying even more pressure. DiBiase fell back against the floor with both shoulders on the mat, the ref starting the count before he got back up. He reached up and grabbed the blonde's wrist again, pulling them closer. She tried to pry him off again, but ended up hitting the side of his head, the brunette falling back to the ground. The ref started the count again, but it only reached one and a half.

Alexis made the mistake of reaching slightly for Ted's wrist, the older running his fist into her jaw when she got close enough, doing it again and again, using the hand he now had around her wrist to pull her back until she was finally weak enough that he could break the hold. He wiggled away, holding his legs in pain as she tried to recover. They both got to their feet eventually, Ted a little wobbly on his weakened legs. Alexis leaned against the ropes when he turned around, falling to the ground after a standing dropkick to his stomach that brought him down as well.

She sat up, shaking her wrist a bit as Ted's hands moved along her back from behind her on the ground. She moved to her feet first, flipping her hair back before running for the ropes and bouncing off coming back only for Ted to grab her and lift her before running her straight into the turnbuckle. Her body bounced off the padding and she slid down to the bottom rope, groaning in pain. Ted turned around and kicked her stomach, Alexis pulling herself up slightly. When she was fully upright, DiBiase hit her head again and again until she fell to the bottom rope again, one hand around the top one to steady herself.

Ted held onto the ropes with one hand, using his other to slap his leg to try and get blood flowing properly again after the Figure Four he'd been in. He kept hold of the top rope as Alexis pulled herself up again, jamming his foot sideways into her stomach. The ref warned him to get off the ropes and he moved away. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her into an Irish Whip to the opposite corner, her back bouncing painfully against the turnbuckle with her arms wrapped over the ropes. Ted turned slightly and walked a few steps before spinning around and running toward her, his arm running straight into her throat and almost knocking her to the floor again. He did it again, her leg flying up and almost wrapping over the top rope.

Alexis finally moved away from the ropes with shaky and unsure steps, hopping slightly on her bad leg. Ted grabbed her when she walked toward him and held her over his shoulder with her head facing the turnbuckle she'd just been leaning against. He moved forward a few steps and tossed her off, her head bouncing off the padding covering a steel turnbuckle, turning around just in time for Ted to come bouncing off the ropes and deliver a boot to the head. She spun around before falling to the ground on her back. DiBiase bounced off the ropes behind him before using that momentum and dropping his leg on her neck in a Leg Drop. He moved his leg away and covered her again, getting two and a half before her shoulders came up off the mat.

Ted exhaled and ran a hand through his hair as he got to his feet again. He waited until she was standing before grabbing her neck to get her ready for a scoop powerslam. Alexis quickly knocked his hand away and pushed him down on his stomach on the ground. She caught his right arm in a leg scissor and wrapped her hands around Ted's face, pulling his head backwards in a Crossface submission move. Ted moved to his side before she locked in; it wasn't the ideal position, but it still got the job done.

"Ask him!" she yelled at the ref.

"Ted, do you wanna quit?" the referee asked, the brunette stubbornly shaking his head. Alexis groaned and pulled harder. Ted grabbed one of her arms, his knee coming up and striking against her back a few times before the blonde got it back under control.

DiBiase moved slightly, managing to turn them over so Alexis's shoulders were both on the mat even thought she didn't break the hold. Ted managed to keep her there for a 2-count before she forced them back over, something that took a lot out of her. She kept the move going, grinning a bit when Ted turned to his stomach, the ideal position for the submission hold, and pulled his head back harder. DiBiase took a deep breath and moved himself up to her knees, the blonde hopping slightly on one foot since her legs were still keeping his arm in a leg scissors.

Alexis's hands slipped up to his forehead as Ted forced himself up to an almost vertical base at his feet, getting his arm free and lifting her legs up even with her arms still around his head. He slammed her down in a side slam, sitting up as she writhed in pain behind him. He went for the cover again only to get a two and a three-quarters count from the ref.

Ted massaged his jaw as he sat up again, Alexis getting to her knees as he stood up. As soon as she got to her feet, he punched her, knocking her back a few steps before she stepped up and slapped her palm against his chest again. Ted punched her again before pulling her into an Irish Whip. Alexis bounced off the rope, stopping herself when the brunette leaned over, anticipating a clothesline, and kicking up at his head. Ted jolted up when the kick connected and stood up straight with a glare at the blonde. He aimed a right hand at her head, spinning around when she ducked only to get a palm to the chest. She did it again, ducking under the right hand and slapping his chest, doing it a few more times before pushing him against the ropes and going for an Irish Whip. Like all the other times, he reversed it, not expecting when she leapt off the ground when she bounced off the ropes and did a crossbody-like move. Ted fell back on the mat, Alexis falling on her back near a corner.

Being Shawn's little sister, she did the only thing she could to prove it. She lifted her legs and rolled back slightly, using her shoulders to push herself up and jump up to her feet, stumbling back into the corner when she was up and flipping her hair back. She moved back toward Ted when he shakily stood up and moved her head under shoulder. She lifted him up and dropped him groin first on her knee. Ted hissed in pain, leaning on the ropes and turning around only to get another slap to the chest and a second Inverted Atomic Drop and even another chop. Alexis bounced back against the ropes and threw herself at DiBiase, knocking him down with a clothesline and falling to the ground behind him.

Alexis used the ropes to pull herself to her feet, walking over to the corner Ted was nearest, climbing on the apron and up to the top turnbuckle before he suddenly stood up. She almost panicked, moving faster and jumping off only for him to grab her throat on the way down. DiBiase turned around and grabbed the back of her pants, lifting her in what was turning out to be a chokeslam before the blonde spun out of his grip and behind him. When Ted turned around, she lifted her leg in what looked like a Sweet Chin Music, only getting her leg halfway up when the brunette fell back on his back on the ground. She grabbed his leg and tried to get another Figure Four started but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him, making sure to keep his shoulders off the canvas. DiBiase pressed his arms down on her back in what could've been a bearhug from the ground. Alexis struggled, dragging them both to the nearest rope and throwing her foot over, the ref forcing the hold to stop.

Ted pushed her away and rolled back toward the center of the ring. He sat up slightly, trying to kick her out of the ring when she started moving, finally pushing her out of the ring and to the ground below. Alexis flipped her hair back out of her face and crawled forward, using the steel steps to push herself up as DiBiase rolled out of the ring himself. Alexis walked around the steps, leaning over the apron and wrapping her hand around her throat, coughing. The brunette walked up behind her, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and the top of her hair with the other, turning her toward the steel steps. He leaned back slightly before throwing her head forward, her skull bouncing off the top step and her body staying leaned over the steel.

The ref yelled at him to get back in the ring. Ted pulled Alexis off the steps, turning her around and throwing her back in the ring with her head hanging over the edge face up. He stood a few steps back before skipping up slightly and running his boot into the side of her head. DiBiase made sure Alexis's head was still hanging over the side of the ring as he moved to the corner and hopped up on the apron. He shook his head with a scowl before striding forward and jumping up in a Leg Drop. Alexis rolled back inside the ring at just the right time, Ted hitting the ring and yelling in pain as he walked outside on the floor. He fell to his knees and leaned over the floor, groaning in pain.

Alexis got to her feet inside the ring at about the same time Ted did outside. He made to get back in the ring before she bounced off the opposite ropes, doing a jumping baseball slide through the second rope to knock him back to the floor. Alexis rolled slowly out of the ring to the apron, using the ropes to pull herself up and to help her get up to the top turnbuckle facing away from the brunette. Her foot slipped slightly on the top one, losing her balance slightly, but she got it back when Ted stood up and turned to face her. She jumped into a Moonsault, aiming for DiBiase, but he just seemed to swat her away, her body landing on the hard floor and bouncing off slightly, crying out in pain as she grabbed onto her left wrist.

The ref climbed out of the ring when neither wrestler made a move to get back in, going to check on Alexis when Ted slowly stood up again. The ref started to check out her wrist as Ted slid into the ring, asking if she wanted to quit. Alexis, being the stubborn Michaels that she was, refused, using the ref to help her stand up. She looked back at the ring, not hearing the questions he was asking her anymore, and saw Ted standing against the ropes with his eyes on her.

When DiBiase started running for the opposite ropes, Alexis shoved the ref away at the guardwall, pulling the cameraman near her in her place and fell to the side when Ted flew over the tope rope, landing partly on his head and all the way on the cameraman, an audible crack heard. DiBiase didn't move, Alexis's stomach moving in and out quickly as she tried to get her breath back.

The ref was up on his hands and knees when Alexis started to try and get to her feet. She crawled over and grabbed the bottom rope and pulled herself into the ring. The blonde looked back out at Ted still not really moving before seeing the ref still on the outside, her face falling. She rolled out of the ring again and crawled over to him, begging him to get back in the ring. She helped him stand back up as she stood herself, Alexis getting into the ring first and pulling the ref in after her.

"You need to count him out," she gasped, pointing at Ted. "Get up. Come on. Count him out." She moved away, waving madly in DiBiase's direction before getting tired and pulling the ref to his feet. She put her hands on either side of his face. "You need to count him out. Please. Do you understand me?" She stepped back when the ref finally started responding, on her knees in the corner when the ref started to count. She waved at him to count faster when Ted shakily got to his feet, falling back to his knees halfway back to the ring. She yelled and begged at him to count faster as he reached 7 and Ted's hand grabbed the side of the ring. Winning by countout was fine by her. She slammed her hands on the ground and leaned over with her forehead on the mat with her arms around her head when DiBiase rolled into the ring with half a second to spare.

Alexis was getting pissed now. She lifted her head, flipping her hair back as she did it, and glared at the slowly moving brunette hanging onto the ropes. Her scowl grew even more as she stood up. She pulled her pants up a bit, one hand on the rope beside her and the other motioning for Ted to get up. Her foot bounced up and down, tuning up the band as she waited.

Ted finally stood up and when he turned around, Alexis sashaying over and trying aiming her foot at his chin. The brunette ducked before she could hit it, wrapping his hand around her throat to stop her. He released the blonde only to kick her in the gut, jerking her forward with her head in between his thighs when she bent over. He grabbed her waist and flipped over on his shoulders, slamming her back first on the mat. Ted immediately covered her, but the ref was still a little slow, only getting a two-count before she kicked out.

Ted moved over to the ropes, using them to stand up, Alexis still on the ground. He moved back over and grabbed her head to bring her to her feet. He picked her up to try and get her into a piledriver position, but she slid back over his back, stumbling to the ropes. When DiBiase turned around, he caught Alexis's leg mid-superkick and throwing it back to the ground before wrapping his hand around her throat again. Alexis broke the hold and stepped back a few steps before moving back, Sweet Chin Music finally connecting as the sole of her shoe rammed into the brunette's chin.

DiBiase slammed back to the ground as Alexis fell down as well, not going for a cover immediately. The blonde drug herself over to the brunette slowly, her arm finally draping over his chest. One…two…Ted kicked out just in time. Alexis gripped the sides of her hair in frustration, planting her feet firmly on the ground with her knees bent. Again, like the Michaels she was, there was only one way to get off the ground. She lifted her legs and rolled back slightly, using her shoulders to push herself up and jump up to her feet, immediately grabbing onto the ropes to keep herself upright. She breathed through her teeth as she turned back to the downed brunette.

She walked slowly back over and leaned down when his hand wrapped around her throat for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, keeping hold as he stood up, kicking her in the gut and getting her in place for another powerbomb, but when she was up on his shoulders, she leaned forward and somersaulted down his back, landing on her back between his legs, using her arms and try and get him down to pin him. But it didn't work. Ted reached down and pulled her up by her neck, getting her back into position for a powerbomb, her back slamming against the mat when he threw her down. He went for a cover, getting a two-count before she kicked out once again.

Ted slammed his hands on the mat in frustration; what would it take to beat this damn girl? He leaned back against the ropes as he sat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a few seconds. He got back to his feet when Alexis started to move around a bit, making his way to the top turnbuckle in the corner closest to her. He leapt off, cocking his elbow with a hit for a Diving Elbow Drop, but Alexis rolled out of the way and his elbow rammed into the ring floor, Alexis actually bouncing off the floor from the amount of force he hit with. His face contorted in pain as he rolled over on his back, the blonde on her stomach beside him.

Ted crawled over and used the ropes to pull himself up, Alexis bringing herself up to her feet on the opposite side. She ran at Ted, but he just sidestepped her and pushed her over the top rope. Alexis's hands gripped the top rope as she went over, hanging on tight before she hit the floor. She lifted her legs over her head and turned her body back toward the ring, going back over the top rope and into the ring, landing on her feet before she ran into Ted. DiBiase spun her around and used one arm to put her into a half nelson, using his free arm to pull the arm he had in the half nelson across her face. He locked his hand and wrist together behind her neck, standing to one side of the blonde. Ted hooked his foot behind her leg and threw himself backwards, Alexis being forced backwards to the ground into a Dream Street. He covered her immediately, the ref counting it out. One…two…Alexis kicked out at the last second, Ted's head lying on her thigh as he tried to understand what had just happened. If he couldn't beat her with a Dream Street, what else could he do?

He finally rolled away and sat up, Alexis lying on her side with her eyes closed. Ted grabbed the top rope as he stood up, looking around before glaring down at the fallen blonde. He grabbed her hair, pulling her up using her arm as well until she was at a full vertical stance. He went for a back slam when she twisted around and wrapped an arm around his head, falling down to the ground and driving his head into the mat in at DDT. It took her several seconds, but she crawled her way to the ropes, climbing out and slowly pulling her way up to the top turnbuckle, not even able to support her own weight that well. She grabbed the top ropes when she started to lean back, pulling herself up straight again before jumping off with her elbow cocked, driving it into Ted's chest when she landed. She used the ropes again and pulled herself shakily to her feet, leaning against the corner as she stared down at the brunette.

Alexis lifted her leg and slammed it down on the mat when Ted started to try to get to his feet, the fans counting it out as she tuned up the band. As soon as he was up and turned around, she struck, giving him what she hoped was his final performance of Sweet Chin Music, the brunette snapping back to the mat. She moved a bit slowly, but covered a bit quicker, the ref counting out the one…two…Ted kicked out at the last second. Alexis raked her fingers through her hair in mass frustration, Ted trying to get his bearings back as he slowly stood up with her, the two using each other to stand up that eventually led to them locking up. Alexis struck first, slapping her palm against his chest. Ted fell back against the ropes, bouncing back and retaliating with a hard right hand to the side of the head. The cycle repeated itself two more times before Ted hit twice in a row, but Alexis did the same thing. But it all stopped when Ted rammed his boot into the side of her head and she went down, side slamming on the mat.

Ted took a short breather, grabbing Alexis's hair when she stood back up and pulling her up in position for a piledriver move. The blonde jammed her elbow into his face a few times before he could finish, sliding down his back and slapping his chest again and again and again and again, pulling him into an Irish Whip. Like all the times before, Ted reversed it and her back slammed into a turnbuckle. But when he raced toward her for a clothesline, her boot came up and connected with the side of his face, the blonde falling to the ground.

Alexis used the ropes and the corner to stand up, Ted not using anything but himself and the ground. The blonde climbed up the turnbuckle to the top one, throwing a Moonsault only for Ted to catch her before she could do anything and took a page out of the Undertaker's book, giving her a piledriver. He covered her immediately, the ref counting out one…two…three.

The bell rang. "Here is your winner, Ted DiBiase!" Lillian announced.

"I can't believe it!" King yelled as Ted's music played. "He won! But what an amazing match!"

"And it looks like Alexis just lost her job," Cole added.

Ted knelt down to where Alexis was lying on her back, gritting her teeth in pain. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Miss Michaels," he smirked, "but you're fired."

Alexis closed her eyes in defeat when he slid out of the ring and limped slightly up the ramp. She heard the fans yelling around her and opened her eyes back up. She gritted her teeth again and used the ropes beside her to stand up, struggling to stay at a vertical base as she took a microphone from Lillian and looked around the arena. "Well, that didn't go as planned," she said with a small smile. She leaned back against the ropes, keeping most of her weight balanced on her right leg. "Looks like I'm out of a job, but I know where I'm going. I've got a guaranteed contract with one Hulk Hogan." She smiled at the cheers when she said his name. "Yeah, you know who he is. Oh, and one more thing." She turned slightly to face the stage. "Ted DiBiase, I'd run and hide if I were you. your gonna have the Heartbreak Kid, the Game, and the Demon of Death Valley on you real quick. And don't worry about me. I'll be back. Might take a bit, but I'll be back. And I'm gonna kick, your, ass." She dropped the microphone and slid slowly out of the ring, one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder as she limped up the ramp.

Alexis pulled out her phone from her duffel bag as she waited for a trainer to come get her, dialing a number she knew by heart. "Hulk Hogan?" she asked when someone answered. "This is Alexis Michaels. I'd like to talk about a contract at your company."

_.*._

_This was really fun to write._

_Don't forget whoever knows what match I used for Ted and Alexis wins! :)_

_There will be a sequel up very soon called 'The Rocker' and it's gonna be about her in TNA and a few other things, so look for it!_


End file.
